


One's Broken Ideals : Epiphyllum Oxypetalum

by KesaKo



Series: One's Broken Ideals [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Charles, Child Abuse, Domestic, Emma you meanie, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Guilt, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Poetry, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Poor Everyone, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Canon, Post-Cuba, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Erik, it's here, of sorts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo
Summary: Se réveiller côte à côte. La mémoire rasée ; les désirs intacts. Maintenant que le lourd rideau des faux-semblants s'est levé, peu de choses se tiennent contre l'affection que Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr se vouent en silence. En dépit du reste.Très vite, cependant, la bulle d'espoirs dans laquelle ils s'éveillent se crève. Deux des leurs ont disparu. La culpabilité ronge Charles ; vide Erik, qui tente coûte que coûte de les récupérer aux mains du Club des Damnés et de la CIA. Mais ce qui s'est passé à Boston reste sous leur peau.Ni le temps ni l'automne ne chassent les souvenirs. Tous deux devront apprendre à reposer le fardeau de leur souffrance sur une épaule avide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'effacer des souvenirs de Charles est le meilleur moyen que trouve Erik pour leur permettre de tourner la page après les événements de Cuba. Le plan tourne court lorsqu'Emma supprime non seulement certains des souvenirs de Charles, mais également l'intégralité des derniers mois dans l'esprit d'Erik.
> 
> Contre toute attente, c'est Emma elle-même qui restitue ses souvenirs à Erik, avant de lui demander de rejoindre le Club des Damnés, un groupe dirigé par le fils de Shaw. Erik refuse catégoriquement et se dirige vers le Manoir où il sait qu'il trouvera Charles. Lorsque, des semaines plus tard, une attaque conjointe des Parvenus et de la CIA visant à voler les plans du Cérébro contraint Erik à sauver Charles sur une table d'opérations, celui-ci en profite pour l'opérer et lui redonner l'usage de ses jambes.
> 
> À partir de ce moment, Cuba semble bel et bien derrière eux. Les deux mutants ne cessent de s'approcher pour s'apprivoiser. Une mission à Boston et la chambre double n°326 semblent être l'occasion attendue pour succomber à des désirs longtemps réprimés, mais, alors que le prétexte de l'alcool désinhibe leur cœur, le Manoir est pris d'assaut par les Parvenus. Nul ne sait alors ce qu'il advient de ses occupants.

  

#  **ONE'S BROKEN IDEALS**

  

###  **Quatrième Partie : Epiphyllum Oxypetalum** **  
** **La Fleur de Lune meurt au petit matin  
 **

 

**I**

 

Songeant d'un songe tremblant  
      De bonheur,     et doux comme des enfants  
Se lovant sous la voile de l'aube  
                                                  vermeille,   
   Contre lui je m'éveille, en dormant. 

Je vais dans cet amour comme un bohémien.

       Les fleurs de ses soupirs ont fané en une èbe  
ténue,   
        Mais les larmes de stupeur   
    Restent plus au cœur  
Quand elles sillonnent sur mon sein.

 

_Erik,_ appellent mes membres alanguis, embrassés sans heurt par sa possessive tendresse ; la confusion d'être sien sans souvenir replonge doucement sous l'eau mes espoirs de noyé.

 

**II**

 

Il est une fleur, dans la chambre de Charles, qui n’a encore jamais fleuri. Ses pétales d’un timide lait d’innocence sont chauds à l’étroit encore dans leur cocon de verdure, et cela depuis qu’il l’a amenée au Manoir. Elle ne fleurira qu’une nuit, il le sait. Peut-être jamais, peut-être dans quelques mois, mais tous les soirs il y jette un œil impatient et serein. Il lui arrive de penser à Erik en l’observant.

_Il se réveille._

La télépathie, d’abord. Toujours. Puis, aussitôt : une douleur sourde et déshydratée pavant les pierres froides dans son crâne. En poussant un soupir endolori de sommeil, Charles posa le dos de sa main contre son front moite, puis papillonna des yeux un instant, difficilement.

Entre ses cils, il aperçut d’abord les moulures de marbre sous le miroir lui faisant face, puis, plus proche, le bout du lit où le drap blanc serpentait entre le pied nu et délicieusement long d’Erik pour s’enrouler progressivement autour de Charles. Un sourire immédiat fendit ses lèvres alors qu’il refermait les yeux, et il dit d’une voix enrouée d’alcool et de fatigue indolente :

\- Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Sean dans les yeux lorsque je lui reprocherai de fumer des substances illicites.

Un petit rire échappa d’entre ses lèvres sèches, et il sentit Erik se détendre légèrement à son côté. Ses pensées étaient gênées et gardées. Douces, aussi. Anxieuses. Charles se baigna en elles distraitement, se délectant de leur rare perméabilité.

Rapidement cependant, il ne put s’offrir davantage le luxe de fuir la réalité. Elle le rattrapa en un froncement de sourcils : il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la façon dont s'était conclue leur soirée. Une coupure nette et précise s’opérait dans ses souvenirs à partir du moment où il était entré dans le bar la veille, et la drogue qui engourdissait désagréablement ses pouvoirs devait s’être chargée du reste. Rien, rien ne lui revenait. Tout avait bien pu arriver. Le drap léger lui apparut soudainement bien trop caressant sur son torse et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en le saisissant. Le souleva. Par Watson et toutes les découvertes de la structure en double hélice de l’ADN.

Ses yeux soudainement alertes se tournèrent vers Erik lorsqu’il comprit enfin pourquoi ce dernier gardait le silence — Erik qui était, lui, complètement habillé, en plus d’avoir de toute évidence, _lui_ , gardé ses sous-vêtements. C’était définitivement pire que s'ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés nus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, interdits.

En voyant l’air blessé qui survola un instant les yeux gris en face des siens, Charles entrouvrit de nouveau ses lèvres sans savoir par où commencer. Ce fut Erik qui baissa le regard le premier, tournant vers le corps modestement recouvert de Charles son visage qui effleura la taie d’oreiller contre laquelle il était toujours reposé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés par la nuit. Cela n’aurait pas dû être aussi splendide. Le cœur de Charles sursauta.

Ils se trouvaient à une distance respectable l’un de l’autre, mais lorsqu’Erik éleva enfin la voix, égale et neutre, masculine, Charles ne put s’empêcher de détailler son grain de peau, les courtes mèches de cheveux folles ou plaquées contre ses tempes, les lèvres fines qui parlèrent :

\- Nous n’avons rien fait, Charles, rassure-toi.

Sa voix, autant que les mots brusquement ôtés de ce vieux voile du platonique, provoquèrent des frissons qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils se répandirent jusque dans ses doigts. Cachés, ils furent pris d'un spasme d’envie. Charles aurait eu tant à répondre à cela : combien il en était déçu, combien si Erik approchait ses lèvres de son corps tout de suite il ne pourrait que céder ; ils avaient certainement beaucoup à dire, d'abord. Il voulait profiter d'Erik étendu à côté de lui.

D'un souffle-rire, il interrogea, étonné :

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Les yeux remontèrent lentement dans les siens, clairs et intimes car ils étaient _Erik_ , appelant ses caresses sous ses vêtements froissés, et le mutant se contenta de répondre :

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te faire mal pour ta première fois. Je n’aurais jamais accepté en ayant bu de l’alcool, je veux être concentré sur ce que je ferai.

Oh. Charles déglutit. Erik sous-entendait qu’il… serait… Ils _savaient_ tous deux qui préférerait…

\- Oh, je vois. Tressaillit sa voix.

\- Je te gêne.

\- Gêne ? Non, tu ne me gênes pas, Erik. Tout au plus, tu me fais regretter d'avoir choisi de boire, quelle… qu'en fut la raison. Finit-il avec un petit rire désabusé en fronçant les sourcils ; ils avaient déjà perdu la mémoire une fois.

Le sort semblait plus méfiant encore que les craintes de Charles.

\- Je ne bois pas comme ça d'habitude, continua Erik, plus léger, caustique, mais tu as de toute évidence réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu me faire.

\- C'est ce que je me demande aussi. Marmonna-t-il.

Charles ferma les yeux. Son corps s'était gonflé en entendant Erik ; il ne demandait maintenant qu’à se cambrer vers le magnétisme de ses longs doigts le temps de le saisir à son tour. Un sourire amusé s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Charles ferma délicatement ses paupières pour cacher sa gêne et ajouter :

\- D’autant plus que tu es toujours habillé, mon ami.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, répliqua aussitôt Erik en se tournant sur le dos, je le resterais sûrement si on —

Il s’interrompit, faisant se rouvrir mécaniquement les yeux de Charles qui observa les mains du mutant. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient sur le ventre de leur propriétaire recouvert par le drap. Le visage d’Erik s’était fermé. Qu’avait-il voulu dire ? Charles déroula doucement son pouvoir vers lui et vit combien la tournure des pensées d'Erik hurlait d'un rouge tumultueux — en une vague de sang.

S’il crut comprendre la provenance des pensées noires, Charles se contenta humblement de sourire et de détourner le sujet :

\- Au moins, Erik, tu finis la nuit avec ta dignité. En ce qui me concerne…

Il se releva en position assise tout en maintenant d’une main le drap contre son ventre — avec une  attention accrue quand il sentit Erik lui jeter un coup d’oeil furtif — pour finalement repérer sa paire de chaussures près de l’entrée, loin l’une de l’autre, puis ses chaussettes au pied du lit. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer non plus l’eucalyptus renversé sur le sol au milieu du chemin.

À l'insu de son interlocuteur, Charles jura en imaginant la scène qui avait dû se dérouler lorsqu’ils étaient revenus. Il avait dû être ridicule et _au moins_ tenter de flirter avec Erik. Raven l’aurait…

\- Le reste de tes vêtements est ici, Charles. Indiqua le mutant en l’enfonçant davantage.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna une petite pile de tissu soigneusement pliée sur sa propre table de chevet, bien loin du télépathe, puis précisa inutilement — et non sans une once de sarcasme dans sa voix :

\- J’ai dû te déshabiller.

Lorsque ses yeux penauds et mortifiés affrontèrent de nouveau ceux d’Erik, le souffle du télépathe s’était suspendu. Erik s’en rendit compte ; ses yeux s’assombrirent en silence avant qu’il ne pose une main contre le matelas afin de se relever et de mettre son visage au niveau de Charles, tout proche. Erik ne bougea plus, mais baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres rouges.

Ça y était. Ce moment, tant attendu, tant craint. Ils allaient franchir la ligne.

Peut-être même la brouiller avec leurs bouches, comme une goutte de pluie diluant une arrogante calligraphie.

La poitrine du télépathe lui en était douloureuse tant elle cognait contre sa peau hérissée d'anticipation. Erik était si proche. Si douloureusement  _proche._ Comme c’était _bon_. Vivre cette matinée, toutes les aubes, seuls, au monde, dans une chambre… avec son ami, son frère, son… Oh, comme il en rêvait effrontément. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Leurs pupilles dansèrent vers la bouche et les yeux de l'autre avec une criante univocité. Lorsqu'Erik pencha sa tête et son buste vers la gauche, Charles exposa lentement sa nuque. Crut mourir du souffle d'Erik sur sa peau tendue et vulnérable.

\- Me réveiller à ton côté m'avait manqué. Murmura-t-il, rauque, une vibration de basse.

- À moi aussi. Répondit-il précipitamment. Erik…

Ignorant sa tentative de parler, ou bien cédant à une attraction trop brûlante, le mutant s'approcha jusqu'à poser et balader son nez contre le trapèze nu de Charles, puis plus haut, lentement, à peine effleurant sa clavicule du bout des lèvres. C'était un baiser, plusieurs baisers, si chastes qu'ils consumaient dans l'absence.

\- Erik… Répéta-t-il, d'une toute autre voix.

Une voix qui fit râler d'envie le mutant et rouler les muscles de son épaule visible plus près de Charles. C’est alors que le télépathe entendit une agitation dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Alex et Sean… Articula-t-il, s'étranglant presque en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Ils vont arriver.

\- Je sais.

La tranquillité d’Erik était d’une sensualité étouffante. Il était en train d’étouffer. De mourir entre des mains qui ne le toucheraient pas.

Une seconde de plus passa.

\- Je vais à la salle de bain le temps que tu t’habilles. Dit Erik, et aussitôt qu’il se recula pour s'exécuter, l’air devint physiquement plus respirable.

 

**III**

 

Sean et Alex les attendaient près de la cage d’ascenseur de leur étage, au milieu d’un petit hall d’une décoration identique au reste de l’hôtel : un tapis à motifs d’un vieux pourpre délavé et sale courait sous leurs jambes détendues ; il était cassé près d’un mur par un meuble en bois à trépied sur lequel était posée une plante verte aux feuilles tombantes. Les murs revêtus d’un papier couleur crème semblaient écornés par endroits et illuminaient timidement une pièce assombrie par des rideaux bleu marine. Ces derniers encadraient une petite fenêtre laissant difficilement passer le jour et devant laquelle passèrent Charles et Erik pour rejoindre les deux jeunes mutants moins de deux minutes après que ces derniers avaient frappé à leur porte.

L’immense sourire du Hurleur et le regard sarcastique de Havok fit aussitôt réaliser à Charles qu’il aurait certainement dû moins presser Erik et prendre le temps de nouer correctement sa cravate. Il la replaça dans son gilet avant de s’arrêter devant eux.

\- La nuit fut bonne ? Demanda Alex d’une voix si profondément goguenarde sur son air suffisant que Charles dut user de sa télépathie pour s’assurer qu’il ne parlait pas de _ça_.

Dieu merci, la remarque était plus générale. Surtout si Erik insinuait que c’était lui qui… Eh bien. Ç’aurait probablement été lui qui aurait été entendu dans tout l'étage, s’il suivait son intuition. La pensée d’Erik au-dessus de lui envoyant cogner le lit contre le mur de façon répétée était des plus déstabilisantes.

\- Avons-nous capturé le bras droit de Shaw ? Se contenta de demander ce dernier.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez _vraiment_ pas de ce qu’il s’est passé hier, hein ? Insista Sean. Même pas vous, Professeur ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, à la vague surprise des pensées d’Erik, puis réfléchit :

\- Mais j’imagine que je vous aurais contacté par télépathie depuis le club si jamais j’avais eu des informations.

\- Bravo, Prof, flatta Havok, c’est ce que vous avez fait. Enfin, pour nous dire qu’aucun Parvenu ne s’était trouvé là-bas, et qu’on ne devait pas s’inquiéter si vous rentriez excessivement tard. Je crois que j’ai entendu la porte à six heures ce matin.

\- T’es sûr ? Parce que le « _Laisse cet eucalyptus, Charles »_ , c’était à trois heures.

\- Je me trompe peut-être… Suggéra Alex avec un sourire carnassier qui indiquait à lui seul qu’il n’en n’était rien.

Charles s’était précipitamment éclairci la gorge lors de l’échange mais, malgré son allure débraillée, il avait reprit un semblant de contenance quand il avança avec sérieux :

\- Nous devions rester debout cette nuit pour nous assurer que nous ne courrions aucun danger, Alex.

\- Oh, le coupa Havok avec un sourire de plus en plus large, à part une attaque de sangsues, je pense que nous ne risquions rien.

Ce fut le moment où Sean ne put davantage se contenir et pouffa jusqu'à exploser de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Les deux regards adolescents étaient fixés sur son cou.

Charles piqua un fard du feu de Dieu. L’instant d’après, sa vue était réduite par le pas en avant qu’effectua Erik pour le dissimuler à la vue des deux mutants. L’odeur virile de son aftershave lui sauta au visage, l'engourdissant presque de contentement.

- À la voiture. Indiqua-t-il d’une voix qui n’admettait aucune réplique. Nous avons perdu assez de temps.

L’effet fut radical, même si l’amusement dansa longtemps encore dans l’esprit des deux mutants qui tentèrent de retrouver leur sérieux. Dès qu’ils eurent disparu, Charles se détourna vers la fenêtre pour ravaler son rougissement avec un semblant de dignité. Il eut juste le temps de voler la scène depuis l’esprit d’Alex pour apercevoir la grande marque violacée qui bleuissait sa peau au creux de son cou, du côté opposé à celui qu'Erik avait effleuré plus tôt. Nom de… Et dire qu’il avait oublié la scène qui l’avait provoquée. C'était à pleurer de frustration.

Erik finit par se retourner. Il observa avec attention cette expression de prudence que le télépathe arborait et qui lui était si étrangère. Depuis quand Charles était-il devenu si prude avec lui ? Peut-être depuis qu’il était revenu, réalisa Erik en s’avançant vers lui et, avec naufrage, il comprit que son ami était moins timide que précautionneux. Il s'avança jusqu’à provoquer le recul de Charles contre un des rideaux cobalt qui les plongeaient dans l’ombre et son affriolant interdit.

Peut-être avait-il changé depuis qu’ils prenaient cette direction si contraire à l’étiquette chère à l’Anglais.

Ou bien Charles se retenait-il simplement ?

Après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, c'était donc Cuba qui empêchait cette ultime ouverture. Le télépathe ne faisait pas confiance à Erik pour ne pas écraser son cœur entre ses mains.

Les yeux du concerné sautèrent dans les siens, vifs et méfiants, tranchants — par leur bleu glaciaire. Mais doux, toujours. Un zéphyr de contradictions. Ses joues se colorèrent davantage encore lorsqu’Erik porta avec hésitation la main à son cou pour le dégager de la chemise qui le recouvrait partiellement, mais il ne bougea pas. Releva le menton.

On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à ce qu'il ne l'étrangle. 

La marque apparaissait en effet clairement. Sa vue provoqua un instinct de plaisir et de protection tout à fait primaire en Erik qui sentit la sensation se répandre en un fourmillement exaltant dans son corps. C’était très probablement lui qui l’avait infligée à Charles. Il pouvait s’imaginer le déshabiller progressivement, révélant son corps, effeuillant leurs barrières, jusqu'à leur chair frileuse, avide et chaude, tandis qu’il l’embrassait juste sous l’oreille, pour ensuite mordre et sucer sa peau. Famélique. Amoureusement. Dire qu’il en avait tout oublié. Quel gâchis.

Il effleura la marque du pouce, faisant déglutir le télépathe qui ferma les yeux une seconde. Si Charles ressentait moitié autant de plaisir que lui en ressentait à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau… Mais il ne lui répondait toujours pas ; semblait au supplice. Rendu comme un homme à la potence. 

Alors, avec discipline, Erik porta sa main à sa propre nuque pour défaire l’écharpe de lin fine qu’il portait. Il la noua autour du cou de Charles afin de dissimuler le suçon. En faisant un nœud, sans le regarder, brisant le silence qui durait, il déclara doucement :

\- Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser davantage en te disant quelque chose que tu sais déjà.

Il serra l'écharpe, et lui lança un regard. Oui, Charles savait. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Il savait depuis bien longtemps. Probablement plus longtemps qu’Erik n'en n'avait été conscient.

\- Je ne te demande rien, Charles. Précisa-t-il.

Avoir Charles subir des assauts non désirés par amitié à son égard le répugnait. Erik pouvait vivre toute sa vie avec ce qu’ils partageaient en ce moment sans rien lui demander plus, s’il savait que Charles l’estimait. Il replaça les mains le long de son propre corps, mais leur proximité était telle que quiconque serait passé par ici à cet instant aurait également compris. Le télépathe devait légèrement lever les yeux vers lui afin de maintenir le contact, ce qu'Erik trouva délicieux. Les yeux de Charles étaient étrangement silencieux. Intelligents. Ils l'étaient toujours.

Ils le suivirent, intrigués, lorsqu’Erik commença à se pencher lentement vers son visage.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, ferma les yeux, attendit d'entendre l'arrêt d'une respiration, le souffle heurté, gémissant, et se retira avant que la fièvre de sentir le visage de Charles sur sa bouche ne le consume. Ses propres lèvres le brûlaient à présent, elles étaient telle la braise, battue par un vent lascif et qui libérait un phénix de convoitise. Le désir de se pencher de nouveau sur lui, d'être moins chaste, calcinait ses muscles. Il n’en fit rien ; y trouva un grand plaisir. La bouche en face de la sienne s’était légèrement entrouverte, et les yeux, les yeux gardés et calculateurs de Charles suppliaient et se battaient contre leur propre émotion.

Si un jour Charles le laissait prendre soin de lui, cependant…

_Je ne te demande rien, Charles. Mais…_

\- Mais… penses-y. Finit Erik et, après avoir inspiré une dernière fois l’air précipité qui sortait de la bouche du télépathe, il parvint _in extremis_  à se détourner pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui s’ouvrit avant qu’il ne l’atteigne.

Quelques secondes de réflexion s'écoulèrent avant que Charles ne le rejoigne dans le monte-charge avec un petit sourire poli.

 

**IV**

 

Les premières heures qui suivirent cette chaude matinée d'août furent bénies d’une atmosphère d’une exaltation anxiogène. Dans la voiture que Charles conduisait avec nonchalance, une main à travers la fenêtre ouverte, un demi-sourire aux lèvres pour accueillir la bienvenue insistance de l’esprit d’Erik contre le sien, le vent balayait souplement leurs cheveux tandis que les jeunes hommes se chamaillaient sur la banquette arrière ; ce qui laissait plus ou moins l’occasion à Charles et à Erik de s’échanger des regards par-delà les lunettes de soleil du premier. Prudents regards, au fil du temps de plus en plus assumés, et rayonnants de bien-être. Ils ne dirent rien, pas même par télépathie.

En approchant de New-York, Charles sentit d’ailleurs sa migraine refluer et il déploya paresseusement son pouvoir, comme l’on étire ses muscles au réveil. Une fois habitué au vacarme, il chercha d’instinct la présence ensoleillée de sa fougueuse petite sœur.

Perdit le contrôle de la voiture.

\- Charles ? Demanda Erik après avoir rattrapé l’Austen Martin qui s’était dirigée tout droit vers un camion.

\- Professeur ? Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ? Erik, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas au Manoir. Répondit lentement Erik, dont le regard examinait le télépathe. Enlève tes mains du volant, Charles.

Pour toute réponse, le télépathe enfonça la pédale d’accélération. Les pulsations de son cœur battaient dans sa gorge, sauvages. Paniquées. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. S’il ouvrait la bouche… S’il tentait de parler… Communiquer craquerait sa contenance. Il maintint uniquement la connexion avec Raven en clignant des yeux pour évacuer la buée de sa vision.

_J’arrive, Raven. Nous sommes sur la route du retour. Tenez bon jusque-là._

Très vite, Charles se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas celui qui contrôlait le volant. Les yeux d’Erik lui intimaient de le regarder. Il lui retourna un regard brillant de détresse qui fit grimacer le mutant. Les yeux de Charles étaient trop bleus.

\- Combien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Deux.

La voiture accéléra d’elle-même. Sa voix n’avait été qu’un murmure étranglé. Lorsqu’il se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte sans voir le paysage défiler, Charles ne retint plus les larmes qui s’enfuirent loin du vent sur sa peau.

 

**V**

 

          Mort,  
Comme je te crains maintenant.

Maintenant que mon âme est dans mes bras        
               que mon cœur est dans son sang.

      Mort, j’ai si peur pour nous.     

Je te vendrais les enfants des autres pour mon fils.

 

Après lui avoir confié la fiole de Fantomex, Hank les avait enfermés dans un endroit qu’il avait de toute évidence considéré comme sûr : l’armoire de la chambre d’enfant de Charles que personne n’avait visité pour le plaisir depuis des décennies.

Quel choix affreux et ironique.

Elle attendrait la mort en grelottant d’épuisement avec la même angoisse qui avait transi Charles des années plus tôt lorsqu’il s'était fait battre et punir par Kurt Marko et avait espéré lui échapper en se cachant dans cette armoire, inlassablement.

Une nuit que leur frère par alliance Caïn avait décidé de revenir en cachette afin de fouetter le dos de Charles avec une ceinture pour l'avoir ridiculisé face à leur précepteur plus tôt dans la journée, Raven avait été présente, cachée sous le lit qui était encore là à l’heure actuelle. Elle avait enfourné son poing dans sa propre bouche pour ne pas émettre de son malgré la télépathie trébuchante, bouillonnante de Charles qui la maintenait en place. De panique — cette panique primale et douloureusement innocente d'enfant — il s’était caché dans l’armoire en sachant pertinemment que Caïn viendrait le trouver ici, comme à chaque fois que la poignée de la porte verrouillée tournait une fois, puis  
      tournait  
           tournait  
              tournait  
avec insistance. Charles n’avait alors que quelques secondes pour gagner l’armoire et attendre qu’il n'introduise la clé dans la serrure.

Raven était à sa place à présent.

Dès que Hank avait refermé la porte de l’armoire, Raven s'était injecté le contenu de la fiole que lui avait remis Fantomex, comptant sur les effets régénérateurs qui avaient sauvé Erik pour la maintenir elle et son bébé en bonne santé via le cordon ombilical les reliant tous deux. Les pas de Hank avaient commencé à s’éloigner. Raven avait fermé les yeux.

« Oh Charles, si seulement tu étais resté… » S'était-elle lamenté.

Peut-être ne verrait-il jamais son neveu, entièrement bleu, si étrangement sage, muet dans son lange et blotti contre sa poitrine. Ses petits yeux étaient encore fermés, mais elle sentait contre sa peau la texture et l'odeur de ses doux cheveux foncés. La fatigue avait amené des larmes à ses yeux. Elle n’avait même plus eu la force de le bercer.

Ça ira, tout ira bien… Nous sortirons de cette armoire quand tout sera fini… Kurt ne nous trouvera pas cette fois… Kurt, laisse mon fils, pour l’amour du ciel. Kurt, épargne mon enfant, et je cesserai de te vouer aux cercles de l’Enfer pour avoir touché Charles…

Fourbue d'épuisement, Raven ne se rendit jamais compte que sa tête était tombée en avant quelques secondes seulement après que Hank avait fermé la porte de l’armoire sur elle. Elle ne vit jamais non plus ce qui suivit.

         Mort, damne les pauvres et les bons. Damne-nous tous, mais sauve mon fils.

 

Le lendemain, des pleurs l’avaient éveillée aux abords du Manoir. Quand tout le reste n’était que confusion, il ne fallut pas un instant à Raven pour comprendre que c’étaient ceux de son enfant. Elle le porta à son sein en le serrant délicatement contre elle, et se redressa par à coups. Elle était allongée à l’ombre de deux hauts murs, à-même le gravier. Que faisait-elle dehors ? L’aube était déjà haute. Pas un bruit ne s’échappait du Manoir.

Précautionneusement, elle se releva en regardant autour d’elle. De la même façon, elle inspecta la maison, d’abord lentement, puis avec de plus en plus d’angoisse et de frénésie. Des traces d’effraction et de combat dans l’entrée. C’était Hank. Aucune trace de lui. Les enfants… Où sont… Passant par la cuisine, Raven sectionna le cordon ombilical d’un geste précis à l'aide d'un couteau. Puis, elle trotta vers le labo où se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle elle se souvenait avoir été placés Dayane et Gaby. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Elle se figea.

Non.

\- O—o—où…? Est-ce qu’il… lui et Hank…?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Azazel d’une voix à peine plus vivante que son corps criblé de blessures sanguinolentes — il reposait contre le mur, avachi. J’être réveillé trop tard, tout était fini. Je ne savais pas si tu être vivante.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout, répliqua mécaniquement Raven en s’approchant de Gaby.

Oh, Gaby ! Le pauvre bout de chou semblait épuisé, les yeux bouffis de pleurs, son petit corps recroquevillé dans un coin, loin du Russe.

Dayane, qu’avaient-ils fait à Dayane ? En déglutissant son chagrin, elle s’approcha doucement de Gabriel comme d’un petit animal farouche, lui présentant son propre bébé et ignorant le « J' _être_ assis. _»_  dédaigneux d’Azazel.

Gaby recula contre le mur en détournant le visage, puis se calma à force de paroles rassurantes. Alors, elle recueillit le deuxième enfant dans ses bras et s’autorisa à s’asseoir à côté d’Azazel. Ses yeux de glace n’avaient pas lâché leur enfant. Les minuscules poings de ses mains à trois doigts étaient serrés et brandis, ses petits yeux fermés sur son visage repus humecté de lait. Il était magnifique. La queue d’Azazel battit l’air en le regardant.

\- Il a la même que toi. Dit Raven en souriant tendrement.

Elle était si amoureuse de son enfant qu’elle se prenait même à faire la conversation au père qu’elle s’était jurée d’écarter. La nouvelle réjouit Azazel, qui esquissa un léger sourire. Il sembla hésiter, puis demanda :

\- Je peux ?

Elle le lui tendit aussitôt, et ne fut pas surprise de voir qu’il sut immédiatement comment tenir un enfant. Elle savait si peu de lui.

\- Quel est son nom ? Questionna-t-il en détendant son corps contre elle, se faisant se toucher leur bras et une partie de leur cuisse.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à Hank, dont le sort, à lui et à Dayane, lui était toujours inconnu. Elle ferma les yeux instinctivement en ravalant sa culpabilité.

\- Kurt, répondit-elle.

\- C’être un nom fort. Pour un bébé mutant fort comme _papa_ _i mama_.

Il donna un de ses doigts rouges à serrer dans le poing de son fils, mais Raven ne le lâcha pas des yeux malgré l’apparente incapacité momentanée d’Azazel à se téléporter. Le Russe était beaucoup plus pâle que d’habitude, et d’épaisses poches foncées soulignaient ses yeux striés de rainures pourpres.

Bientôt, elle prit l’initiative de se lever pour préparer à manger à Gaby — Kurt dans l’autre bras. Ses yeux, lorsqu’elle parcourut le Manoir du regard, reflétèrent la désolation de la pièce en face d’elle. Le combat avait dû être rapide. Pourquoi ni le corps de Hank ni celui de Dayane ne se trouvaient ici s'ils avaient été tués ? L'hypothèse d’un enlèvement était son plus fol espoir.

Le cœur lourd, elle commença à nourrir le petit Lachmann. Ce fut à ce moment que Charles la contacta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À ma Trimūrti francophone : Mikan, Nalou et Eli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Tout recommence toujours pour Erik Lehnsherr. »

**VI**

 

La porte de la voiture claqua lorsqu’Erik en sortit en trombe pour la fermer d’un geste brusque de la main.

 _« Qui ? Qui, Charles ? »_ Lui avait-il demandé une heure plus tôt.

Le télépathe s’était mordu la lèvre inférieure, la faisant inconsciemment rouler entre ses dents. Il allait bientôt la fendre : elle était blanche là où ses dents s’enfonçaient, et son teint était anormalement pâle. Livide. Plus aucun bruit dans la voiture depuis l’annonce.

 _« Hank. »_ Avait-il alors commencé, fermant les yeux de douleur, probablement sous l’afflux des émotions qu’il avait perçu et qui étaient venues s'ajouter aux siennes.

Lorsqu’il avait continué, Charles s’était d’abord tourné vers Erik. Son regard pleurait, bien plus que ses yeux dont les contours étaient maquillés de rouge — contraste, avec le bleu. Une caresse de sel, coupable et réprimée, avait effleuré son esprit.

_Je suis désolé, Erik. Ton fils. C’est ma faute._

«  _Dayane_  », avait-il soufflé, et sa gorge avait à peine porté sa voix brisée.

Le typhon de fureur qui avait ravagé de choc et de chagrin la poitrine d’Erik avait commencé à cet instant.

Tout recommence toujours pour Erik Lehnsherr.

Claquement de la portière ; ensuite, le bruit de leurs pas pressés foulant le gravier. Alex se mit à courir, suivi de Sean. Charles accéléra également, le dépassant avec un air de concentration sur le visage, deux doigts sur sa tempe droite — probablement en train de sonder une éventuelle présence hostile autour du Manoir, comme Erik était en train de le faire avec des armes potentielles en analysant les protections détruites. Trop tard, ils arrivaient bien trop tard. Pour une mission  _inutile._ Il avait laissé leurs arrières à découvert par distraction. Ils payaient sa faute à lui et à Charles.

Erik projeta son regard jusqu’à l’édifice : la porte principale avait été enfoncée. Les deux plus jeunes mutants se faufilèrent à l’intérieur sans décélérer. Lorsqu’il atteignit le hall et vit sa sœur sous sa forme humaine devant lui, Charles courut à son tour. Il sembla s’arrêter avant de la prendre dans ses bras cependant, et ne fit que saisir sa main. Dans son autre bras, dissimulé par un linge épais, se tenait son enfant.

L’esprit de Charles suintait de remords et d'une peine acérée. Erik se demanda un instant s’il était le seul à pouvoir les sentir. Au silence prolongé, il devina que Charles devait parler à Mystique par télépathie.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Répondit-elle, mais sa voix était assez tendue pour qu’il s’aperçoive qu’elle lui en voulait en partie. C’est de leur faute, Charles, pas de la tienne.

Évidemment que c’était de la faute des Damnés et de la CIA plus que de la leur. Mais le télépathe ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Sa culpabilité rendait Erik bien trop conscient de sa propre présence dérangeante dans la pièce, du fardeau que leur amitié représentait pour Charles, cette amitié d’une distention hideuse, d’une bruyante anormalité contre la logique des événements passés. Charles s’en voulait de s’être fait passer avant leur sécurité.

Erik en voulait à leur lâcheté qui les avait fait retarder un moment qui avait été sûr de les aveugler pendant qu'il brillerait.

Après un instant de silence, Mystique ajouta :

\- J’ai eu très peur aussi. C’est Hank qui nous a cachés, sans lui…

L’atmosphère s’alourdit aussitôt — plus encore que les yeux de Raven, qui s’assombrirent jusqu'à s'éteindre. C’était donc pour cette raison que seuls Hank et son fils avaient disparu : les autres avaient été cachés dans le Manoir. Nulle trace du corps des deux disparus. Erik savait pourtant pertinemment que leurs cadavres avaient pu être emmenés pour conduire des expériences. Ils avaient pu être dissimulés ou brûlés pour cacher les preuves. Ils avaient pu être enlevés vivants pour servir d’appâts. Ou de cobayes. Charles se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés sur son regard dur, réprobateur, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

Lorsque le télépathe se tourna vers Raven afin de la serrer dans ses bras et détourner temporairement l’attention de leur deuil, les pensées amères et tourmentées d’Erik étaient toujours cependant concentrées vers ce petit garçon qui avait à tort placé sa confiance en lui.

\- Il me semble qu’il serait temps que l’on salue le nouvel habitant… ou  _la_ nouvelle habitante du Manoir Xavier.

Raven sourit doucement, et ajusta sa prise sur le nourrisson pour qu’il soit visible à Charles. Ce dernier happa l’air d’une inspiration bruyante, puis tendit les bras. La polymorphe le lui tendit.

\- Il est…

\- Bleu. Compléta Raven d’un grand sourire. Et il ne vient qu’en un coloris.

\- J’allais dire « magnifique ». Reprit Charles avec émotion. Regarde-moi comme ton enfant est beau, Raven, à suçoter cette petite queue. Tu as fait du très bon travail, félicitations. Je vais être un oncle-poule, sans surprise.

\- Je n’en n’attendais pas moins de vieux garçon de frère possessif. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant, mais Erik qui s’était approché avec curiosité en entendant la couleur de l’enfant vit qu’elle était surprise de la réaction de Charles.

Et il avait été un peu étonné aussi, car Charles n’acceptait toujours pas sa sœur alors que le gêne mutant rendait son neveu moins conforme encore au canon de la normalité des humains : le nourrisson était en effet du même bleu saphir que sa mère. La pointe d’une queue identique à celle d’Azazel était tétée dans sa bouche dont le visage rond aux yeux clos s'emmitouflait de couvertures, et un seul poing à trois doigts dépassait hors de son cocon. Une merveille.

Un sentiment de jalousie teinté de regrets surgit étrangement en Erik : s’il avait été avec Raven, cela aurait pu être _son_ enfant. Avant qu’il n’ait pu modérer sa pensée, Charles se raidit à son côté. Un sourire forcé ornait ses lèvres lorsqu’il releva les yeux pour demander d’une voix dénuée d’intonation :

\- Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

 _Charles_. Appelèrent instinctivement ses pensées anxieuses.

Il avait dû l’entendre. Le télépathe l’ignora, ne donna aucun signe de reconnaissance lorsqu’Erik tenta de lui transmettre la culpabilité qui le saignait. Se coupa de lui totalement. Ce n'était pas moins violent qu'un amant qui vous lâche brutalement la main au milieu de la rue.

Ah, comment l'oublier ? Charles pensait qu’il avait été amoureux de Raven.  _Charles._ Appela-t-il de nouveau, sans succès. « C’est avec toi que je souhaiterais élever un enfant » ne réussit cependant pas à franchir la frontière de ses pensées inconscientes, et il resta en retrait.

Les yeux de la polymorphe remontèrent dans ceux de son frère. Le silence s’étira.

\- Il s'appelle Kurt. Répondit-elle sans un sourire.

S’il avait cru que le corps Charles s’était figé, ce ne fut rien comparé à la façon dont il le fit à cet instant, son visage, contracté sous l’effort de ne pas laisser transparaître d’émotion. La curiosité d’Erik fut piquée : qu’évoquait ce prénom chez son ami pour qu’il réagisse ainsi ? L’abasourdissement se refléta également dans les yeux de Havok lorsque le télépathe rendit doucement le nourrisson à sa mère, le même sourire contractant les muscles de ses joues.

\- Si tu veux bien m’excuser.

\- Charles, je peux t’expliquer.

\- Pas maintenant. Vous me trouverez en bas, je vais utiliser le Cérébro pour localiser Hank et Dayane.

Le regard scrutateur qu’Erik avait lancé à Raven avait fait détourner les yeux tristes de la mutante. Elle les dirigea vers la porte menant au sous-sol. Azazel se tenait là, soutenu par un mur, Gabriel dans un bras.

\- Cérébro est détruit. Articula celui-ci, interrompant la progression de Charles. Ils n’avoir touché à rien d’autre, hormis le Fauve et le  _tchéloviek_. Ils avoir été là pour ça, pour Cérébro. Je pense que c’est pour ne pas avoir le télépathe les chercher pendant que eux utilisent leur propre version.

La rodomontade de Raven («  _Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Va te recoucher ! »_ ) n’attira que le regard désinvolte du Russe qui l’observa avec dérision. Des bandages barrant ses blessures par balles — Erik les sentait dans son corps — le mutant était dans un état piteux et semblait pouvoir s’écrouler d’une seconde à l’autre. Ayant dû penser la même chose, Charles s’était approché pour s'emparer de Gabriel.

Néanmoins, le télépathe n’entrouvrit pas ses lèvres pincées pour lui répondre ; au contraire, il apparut encore plus contrarié par la révélation qu’il ne l’avait déjà été. Il se retrouva bientôt face à Erik et transféra l’enfant dans ses bras sans un mot. Un faible sentiment de réassurance se disputa enfin au chagrin rageur lorsque l'Allemand sentit le poids de Gabriel contre son corps — grandissant, lorsque le bébé se calma visiblement à son contact. Le seul de ses trois enfants encore en sécurité.

Gaby tentait d'atteindre le menton d’Erik quand ce dernier se tourna vers Charles afin d'intervenir :

\- Azazel a raison. Je pense que c’était le but de l’expédition. Boston était une farce pour t’attirer hors du Manoir, Charles.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir  _tous_ tué ? Demanda Alex.

\- Hank et Dayane ne sont pas morts, Alex. Rectifia Charles avec force.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus. Appuya Erik, logique, pour compenser l’émotivité des paroles du télépathe. S’ils avaient dû tuer ils n’auraient pas laissé de témoins, et Emma se serait chargée de vous localiser dans le Manoir pour qu’ils vous trouvent et vous éliminent. Ce qui m’intrigue, c’est justement qu’elle ne se soit pas manifestée.

\- C’est ce qui m’inquiète aussi, soupira Charles en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil du salon pour s’asseoir et se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Erik se retint de le suivre et resta où il se trouvait. Charles s’était montré incroyablement plus distant avec lui ces dernières heures. Et ce n’était pas dur de deviner pourquoi. La priorité battait également dans les veines d’Erik aussi sûrement que son sang : il devait récupérer son fils. Il devait mettre la main sur Dayane et Hank qui s’étaient trouvés sous leur protection et qui étaient à présent soit morts, soit en danger de l’être. Les heures étaient précieuses. Leur meilleure chance était que Charles —

\- Je sais, Erik, coupa ce dernier, c’est ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis en train de les chercher, mais cela va prendre du temps, vous devriez tous aller vous reposer. Surtout toi, Raven, si tu le veux bien. Tu viens d’avoir un bébé, et j’aimerais que tu te reposes comme il se doit, tu es épuisée.

\- Pas plus épuisée qu’Azazel. Rétorqua-t-elle, mais elle ne reprit pas son frère sur le fait qu’il lui donnât une consigne, aussi mesurée fut-elle, ce qui en disait assez sur son état de fatigue. Vous me réveillez si jamais il y a du nouveau.

\- Bien sûr.

Erik soupçonnait Charles de faire précisément l’inverse afin de laisser Raven se reposer, mais il n’intervint pas et se rapprocha du salon tandis qu’elle s’éloignait vers les escaliers, Kurt dans les bras.

Azazel se détacha du mur et esquissa un pas vers elle. Stoppé net par un regard jaune polaire. Hautain.

\- Ma chambre être aussi en haut. Se justifia-t-il à l’amusement contenu d’Erik, qui l’oublia cependant bien vite au profit de la situation en cours.

Le mouvement des balles logées dans le corps du Russe et qui menaçaient d'empoisonner son sang le forcèrent néanmoins, après réflexion, à interpeller Azazel. Les lui retirer prit moins de cinq minutes, après quoi Erik regagna le salon sans panser ses blessures. Il soupçonnait le mutant de l'étrangler avec sa queue du démon si jamais il essayait.

Sans un mot, Erik se mit face au fauteuil sur lequel Charles était toujours assis.

\- Vous pensez que votre rayon télépathique pourra s’étendre assez loin, Professeur ?

\- C’est plus compliqué que ça, Sean : je peux entendre les pensées des gens dans le monde entier, je pense, mais pour en trouver une en particulier, il me fallait Cérébro. Ce que je peux faire, c’est… écouter et… étendre petit à petit…

\- Charles.

Les doigts du mutant s’étaient serrés dans ses propres cheveux ondulés. Au vu de sa grimace, il semblait être en souffrance, et Erik avait aussitôt mis un genou à terre, cherchant son regard tourné vers le sol. Quoi que Charles était en train d’éprouver, c'était en train de le blesser. C’était certainement trop. Il savait qu’il arrivait au télépathe de mal vivre sa mutation lorsque les voix des personnes qu’il entendait devenaient trop bruyantes. Erik n’avait qu’une vague idée de ce qu’il pouvait éprouver, ce qui le faisait se sentir particulièrement impuissant. Désarmé. 

Les pouvoirs de Charles lui étaient aussi lointains que la pièce de métal l'avait été dans le bureau de Schmidt.

Le mutant poussa soudain une exclamation douloureuse, contractant ses mains en poings. Celles d’Erik se posèrent le long de la mâchoire de Charles pour relever partiellement son visage lorsqu’il ne répondit pas à une seconde sollicitation.

 _Prends appui sur moi._ Invita-t-il.

Il tenta maladroitement de convoyer son encouragement.

\- J—Je ne peux pas, Erik. Cela te ferait —

Une brusque lame dans son cerveau. Erik grigna les dents le temps que la douleur reflue, mais repoussa les excuses télépathiques de Charles. Celui-ci persévéra quelques secondes encore. Flancha avec un sanglot sec et étouffé.

\- J—Je — Je n’y arrive pas ! S’exclama-t-il en relevant des yeux expressifs et perdus vers lui. Le monde est si… Tous ces gens… Ils — Ils souffrent tous, Erik, je ne peux pas les aider et… Je ne les trouve pas, je pensais qu’en connaissant leurs esprits je pourrais les reconnaître, mais…

\- Ça suffit, Charles. Ton empathie va finir par te blesser. Personne ne t’en veux.

\- Non, Prof, appuya Alex, on comprend.

_Réfugie-toi dans mon esprit, Charles. Repose-toi un instant._

La surprise du télépathe se fit sentir aussitôt, hésitante et réservée — tellement le miroir des propres réserves d’Erik, si peu  _Charles —_  mais reconnaissante, aussi. Ce fut la tendresse que l'Anglais éprouva à entendre la proposition qui le décida à céder, sentit Erik, la reconnaissance de pouvoir se confier et de faire reposer une partie des poids inconnus qu’il portait sur les épaules fortes d’un partenaire (comme il l’avait rêvé au début lorsqu’il avait rencontré Erik), de quelqu’un qui rentrerait dans sa vie plus loin que ce que le télépathe laissait les autres s’approcher.

Erik comprenait ce mode de vie, l’estimait nécessaire, mais pas pour Charles, jamais pour Charles ; Charles, qui était empli de compassion et vivait entouré de personnes qui l’estimaient et l’aimaient à sa véritable valeur ; Charles, qui semblait cependant faire s’étouffer chaque partie de lui-même qui ne collait pas à cette image, jusqu’à les faire suffoquer. Charles Xavier était aussi seul parfois, isolé par son arrogance et ses tergiversations émotionnelles quant à la question de savoir si sa dangereuse empathie devait lui faire corrompre ses propres idéaux. Être ce support pour l’expansion des pouvoirs et de la personnalité de Charles, c’était ce qu’Erik avait toujours souhaité.

Il le laissa entrer.

C’était la première fois depuis ce jour sur la terrasse devant la parabole, avant Cuba, que Charles se glissait en lui, et la sensation fut exactement la même qu'alors — elle lui coupa le souffle. S’y ajouta la nostalgie douloureuse, qui ravagea ses sens.

L’esprit de Charles coula dans son corps, l’habita, le fit sien, son esprit particulier, vif et délicieusement intelligent, dans sa peau le caressant. La sensation était Charles tout autant qu’une odeur, une intonation de voix, un mouvement ou une parole, et il était partout en lui à la fois, masculin et prudent, obligeant Erik à fermer les yeux pour murmurer un juron inaudible. C’était tellement…

Erik perçut alors le besoin terrifiant, tyranniquement réprimé de Charles de se confier ainsi simplement, de toucher, d’être touché, rien que télépathiquement.

La femme dont Charles avait occupé le lit une nuit et qui maintenant avait un visage pour Erik ne lui avait décidément pas suffit. Il en ressentit un plaisir cruel. Ne dit cependant rien de plus.

Le contact avait ainsi dû durer quelques secondes seulement, avant que tout ne bascule. Charles s’enfonça en lui plus loin que les couches superficielles de sa pensée, comme il l’avait fait il y avait des mois de cela. Mais contrairement à alors, il ne parvint pas à aller plus loin : il resta bloqué, stoppé par une barrière de ronces violentes et de noir dégoulinantes. Des images des camps de concentration jaillirent de l’esprit d’Erik sans qu’il ne puisse les contrôler : les piles de restes de cadavres calcinés, la salle sombre, la mort de sa mère, la table et ses sangles de cuir, la terreur des mères suppliant en allemand lorsqu’il ajoutait les enfants, le couteau, les coups, les rires, les rires. Charles se détacha immédiatement.

La réalité leur sauta aux yeux, déstabilisante de normalité contre l'horreur d'Auschwitz, mais la peur, enfantine, détestable, parcourait encore la peau hérissée d’Erik comme une fuite effrénée.

\- Désolé, Erik. Dit le télépathe après avoir brusquement inspiré (il était exsangue, ses yeux bleus hagards contrastant avec son corps tendu). Pardonne-moi, mais tout de suite, je m’en sens incapable.

La scène entière fut comme une gifle en pleine figure. Erik reprit conscience du monde autour de lui. Il resta immobile, haletant, mais tout en lui se durcit. Blessé, déçu. Protégé de nouveau, violemment : évidemment, qu’il était  _stupide_ , Emma non plus n’avait jamais supporté de voir ça. Il avait pensé que Charles… car, avant… Mais Erik avait dû changer, noircir sa noirceur et tomber si profondément dans une abysse de solitude sanguinolente lorsqu’il avait perdu la mémoire qu’il savait à présent qu’il était défini par elle et qu’elle ne laisserait personne s’approcher de qui il était vraiment.

_C’est faux, mon ami. J’ai été surpris, et je me sens particulièrement faible. Ton esprit est des plus délicieux, je peux te l’assurer. Tu n’as pas idée à quel point il m’avait manqué._

Sa poitrine s’enfla subitement, douloureusement, et ses yeux sautèrent dans ceux de Charles, le coeur lancé au galop. La façon avec laquelle le mutant pouvait le manipuler à loisir était dangereuse — c’était précisément pour cela qu’il évitait de s’engager. L’amour était corruption du jugement.

Après un sourire cependant, une fois sa phrase prononcée, Charles détourna des yeux las de lui, refusant de maintenir le contact visuel. Le public autour d’eux s’imposa de nouveau à sa conscience à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passa, et la raison pour laquelle Charles agissait ainsi redevint cruellement évidente : Dayane et Hank étaient en grave danger à cause de leur négligence. De leur arrogance.

Les quelques mois qu’Erik avait passés ici avaient rendu muet le monde extérieur, mais même la présence de Charles ne pouvait effacer les atrocités qui étaient perpétrées. Ils avaient passé ensemble une nuit oubliée dont ils soupçonnaient tous deux la conclusion, alors qu’ici, Raven avait accouché dans la peur et la souffrance, Azazel avait presque été assassiné, et deux des leurs avaient disparu. Charles regrettait. Charles  _regrettait_.

Erik le regarda silencieusement une dernière fois, absorbant autant de lui qu’il le pouvait : avec sa tête détournée, le télépathe avait presque exposé la marque de sa peau sucée.

Ça suffit.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais les ramener.

Dès que le mutant avait fait volte-face en se relevant, l’esprit décidé, Charles avait posé avec réticence et exaspération la question à laquelle il connaissait pertinemment la réponse. Déjà Erik traversait le hall à grandes enjambées, amenant déjà à lui son casque d’une main tendue. C’était insensé : il ne les trouverait jamais. Les intentions d’Erik avaient beau être louables, ils couraient à la perte des enfants s’ils dispersaient leurs efforts.

\- Tu ne sais même pas par où commencer ! S’exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour malgré lui, s’immobilisant à l’autre bout de la pièce lorsqu’Erik tourna les talons vers lui afin de lui répondre, grand, les traits de sa mâchoire dessinés, déterminés, et irradiant d’une douleur liée à la perte de son fils qu’il muait en une colère le rendant stupidement irrésistible aux yeux de Charles, car Erik était vulnérable.

\- Ça m’est égal. On verra bien ce que les factions que je trouverai auront à dire sur leur disparition.

Une vibration sardonique dans sa voix à l'humour noir. Charles se sentait mal, si mal, d'autant désirer Erik en un moment pareil, alors même que l’indignation le faisait menacer :

\- Erik, si tu —

Mais l’eau faussement calme de la contenance d'Erik déborda à cet instant sous une tempête d’emportement ; le mutant avança d’un pas, grondant en jetant un doigt qu’il pointa vers la fenêtre :

\- Dayane et Hank ont été enlevés, Charles ! (Ses intonations germaniques teintèrent ses mots durs) Tout de suite serait le moment idéal pour que tu cesses d’être aveuglé un instant par tes idéaux qui ne nous les ramèneront pas ! Ce serait le moment parfait pour que tu reconnaisses l’urgence de la situation et que tu te détaches de ces principes pacifistes qui nous mettent tous en danger !

-  _Tes_  idéaux ne feront que descendre l’épée de Damoclès qui est au-dessus de leur tête, Erik ! Je suis d’accord pour agir tout de suite, mon ami, je vois bien que tu souffres de ne pouvoir rien faire. Ajouta-t-il plus doucement, et les yeux gardés d’Erik se mordorèrent d’un sentiment insondable qu’il se hâta de dissimuler. Mais agissons intelligemment : je viens avec toi. Un bain de sang pourrait être évité si je —

\- C’est hors de question.

D’hébétude, Charles cligna des yeux en s’étouffant d'outrage. Depuis quand était-il relégué au second plan alors qu’il avait éradiqué le prétexte principal et avait _retrouvé l’usage de ses jambes_? Quelle était l’excuse d’Erik à présent ?

Charles croassa un «  _Excuse-moi ? »_  définitivement trop britannique avant qu’Erik ne fronce les sourcils en esquissant l’amorce d’un autre pas vers lui.

 _Ce pourrait être un piège pour nous attirer, tu restes là._ Expliqua-t-il par la pensée à la place, et Charles ne comprit la raison du moyen utilisé que lorsqu’il sentit la vague d’inquiétude qui l’accompagnait. Maîtrisée, mais indéniablement présente.

 _Si c’est un piège, il y a d’autant plus de raisons que je sois là pour le contrecarrer._ Répliqua-t-il, inébranlable.  _Tu es ridicule, Erik, tu sais très bien qu’un match entre nous serait très serré, je suis aussi compétent que toi._

Euphémisme de convenance : il serait, après tout plus rapide pour immobiliser Erik qu’Erik ne le serait pour l’attaquer. Il pourrait tourner  _la terre entière_ contre Erik si ce dernier tentait même de se protéger avec son casque. Il n’avait aucun doute à vrai dire sur le fait qu’il l’emporterait.

 _C’est quelque chose que j’aimerais voir._ Badina cependant Erik avec tendresse et fierté envers le télépathe, un réel demi-sourire amusé damnant son visage entier.

Le coeur de Charles eut un raté que son propriétaire ignora superbement.

 _Je m’en sortirai._  Continua Erik.  _Raven en revanche a besoin de toi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour ne pas se mettre en danger._

\- La meilleure façon dont tu puisses aider, Charles, c’est en les localisant. Reprit-il à voix haute lorsque ce dernier se donna le temps de la réflexion (Erik avait raison, Raven essaierait de les suivre). Tout le reste n’est qu’une tentative pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Comme souvent lorsque la discussion s’échauffait entre eux, la présence de tierces personnes s’était effacée. Cependant, tout en poussant un soupir audible, Charles se tourna alors vers Sean, puis Alex pour les consulter. Un des deux seulement montrait des traits hésitants ; Alex, lorsqu’il vit qu’il sondait leur avis, se dirigea lentement au côté d’Erik. Sean suivit.

Alors même que la bouche de Charles se tordait d’une amertume douloureuse pour refuser d’avouer ce à quoi lui faisait penser cette scène qui brisait son coeur trahi, les yeux d’Erik, eux, s’adoucirent, et il traversa la distance les séparant.

\- On doit faire quelque chose pour les sauver, Professeur. Se justifia Alex — et était-il donc si transparent que ses sentiments dussent apparaître sur son visage ?

\- Je te les ramène ce soir. Promis l’Allemand en s’arrêtant devant lui.

Puis, il s’immobilisa entièrement, rétrécissant le monde à eux deux seulement. La nuit dernière… Le coeur irrité et soumis à l’adrénaline de Charles ne décélérait pas. De toute évidence, tous deux en cet instant pensaient à la nuit dernière : à ce qu’ils ne s’étaient plus fait, qui était proche maintenant, de nouveau, comme une promesse à venir. Est-ce qu’il avait passé la nuit à embrasser Erik, sa langue contre ses lèvres, ses mains sur son corps quand le raid contre le Manoir avait eu lieu ?

Légèrement penché sur lui malgré la correcte distance les séparant, ses yeux métalliques difficiles et intenses le pénétrant jusqu’à la peau, après quelques secondes, Erik demanda effectivement d'une voix plus basse :

\- Pense à ce que je t’ai dit.

« _Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser davantage en disant à voix haute quelque chose que tu sais déjà._ » La gorge de Charles était serrée d’émotion et de colère frustrée.

\- Je n’ai que faire de ta proposition si tu ne reviens pas ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents pour réprimer les larmes de rage qui brillaient dans ses yeux depuis qu’ils avaient disparu, et depuis qu’Erik, Erik s’apprêtait à partir, avec deux autres de ses précieux protégés.

\- Je vais revenir. Assura-t-il en examinant lentement son visage. Cette nuit.

\- S’il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, Erik (Ça y était, sa voix craquait d’émotion), je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

La conversation aurait pu s’éterniser pour accompagner le regard entre eux qui suivit, intense, lourd de menace et des douleurs passées, mais la voix de Havok s’éleva près de la porte au moment où Erik hochait gravement la tête, entendu :

\- Nous ferons attention, Professeur.

\- On fera gaffe à ce qu’Erik ne commette pas de meurtre inutile. Surenchérit Sean.

\- Tous les meurtres sont inutiles. Répondit Charles avec lassitude.

Car enfin, qu’y avait-il que la mort pouvait trouver là où les plus grandes blessures avaient échoué ? Quelle autre excuse que la barbarie ? Charles observa Erik reculer puis faire demi-tour vers la porte cassée qui s’ouvrit à lui, et ajouta tout de même, car l’anxiété lui tiraillait les côtes :

\- Bonne chance.

Il reçut une paire de sourires juvéniles en guise de réponse, et se détourna lorsqu’Erik tenta de trouver son regard.

 

**VII**

  

Quand au creux de la nuit nos âmes ont déclaré fièrement  
Qu'elles détenaient la sagesse du poète et la vérité du savant,  
       Gageant les oracles de rattraper nos orgueils sceptiques,  
       Bombés au défi du monde par la transgression érotique  
  D'effleurer, avec candeur, de nos cœurs sclérotiques  
          Les secrets bannis qui nous feraient nous appeler amants,

     J'ai omis que voler au vice ses lettres d'argent  
     Qui condamnent au supplice les plus retords bien-pensants,  
M'arracherait au somnifère de ton étreinte. Le réveil mortifère susurre sa plainte  
          De me voir arraché, moi à toi,  
              Par les affres d'un deuil réglementé, et sans autre loi  
Que cette culpabilité ensanglantée  
                                             qui ferme sa contrainte  
                                                                          sur mes yeux ceints d'effroi.

Si c'est de ma faute que nous les perdons, Erik, alors je ne mérite rien.  
Si c'est par ma négligence qu'ils souffrent, alors… qu'on me punisse gravement.

          Je veux être bien affreux.

               Sevré de ton être et brisé par le manque.   
                       La pire version de moi.

 

**VIII**

 

Dayane se souvenait de la façon dont sa mère avait imité un lapereau dont elle avait raconté le conte dans leur livre d'images : avec ses grands yeux qui tournaient partout tout le temps et une petite respiration qui allait vite, très vite. Lorsqu’il se réveilla et qu’autour de lui ni son père, ni Raven, ni même Charles-Charles, Alex, Sean, Hank ou Gaby ne le réveillèrent pour le petit-déjeuner, mais un monsieur à lunettes rondes avec un masque blanc et qu’il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui mit une lumière dans les yeux, Dayane pensa qu'il dut faire un peu comme le lapin.

Il se souvenait : Azazel le mutant rouge leur avait dit qu’ils allaient se faire attaquer, et des hommes étaient entrés dans le Manoir pour le prendre. Il avait caché Gaby derrière le rideau.

Du côté de la main où il n’écrivait pas (la droite ?), il vit une colline de poils bleus immobile. C’était Hank, et il était attaché. Comme lui. Dayane n’eut pas le temps de pleurer lorsqu’il se débattit contre les liens et vit qu’ils ne se défaisaient pas. Car plus loin, une voix de dame parlait :

\- … le petit pour des raisons évidentes que je vous ai déjà exposées. Quant à l’autre mutant, Hank McCoy, il est le plan vivant de Cérébro, il nous aiderait à apporter les quelques modifications nécessaires à son emploi par un psycho-kénétique au lieu d’un télépathe.

Il ne comprenait pas. Où était son père ? Dayane gémit contre les liens qui le maintenaient à la table pour attirer l’attention des adultes. La dame s’arrêta de parler, et ce fut le monsieur au-dessus de lui qui parla :

\- Le premier s’est réveillé.

\- Nous avions pu le voir, merci. Remercia un deuxième monsieur. Êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir l’empêcher d’utiliser ses pouvoirs ? La dernière expérience s’est révélée… déplaisante.

\- Bien sûr, mais il ne tente pas de nous attaquer.

Personne n’allait le détacher, Dayane s'en rendit compte. Où était son père ? Il tortilla son corps en poussant un sanglot, mais rien ne bougea, ni le  _truc,_  ni les adultes.

\- Votre place de Dame Blanche se confirme chaque jour un peu plus, ma Reine. Même si ces deux-ci ne meurent pas, leur association sera des plus létales. Vous pourrez gagner des points à loisir. Je me suis rarement autant amusé. Le sort a joué en votre faveur lorsque les deux éléments difficiles ont marché dans mon plan de les attirer loin du Manoir.

\- Votre participation ne sera pas oubliée. Et pour vous reprendre, il n’est pas exclu que McCoy périsse dans le processus : le garnement a passé quelques temps avec Magnéto  _et_ Charles Xavier, cela ne m’étonnerait pas qu’il fasse des caprices. Il nous faudra un stimulant.

À la mention des deux hommes qu’il aimait, Dayane se tut. Comment ils les connaissaient ? C’étaient les mêmes méchants qui les avaient attaqués quand il y avait le feu au Manoir, sûrement. S’ils les connaissaient, alors son père allait venir les sauver. Son père allait venir. Charles-Charles aussi. Il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs si personne n’essayait de le tuer, il leur avait promis.

\- Oh, on ne l’entend plus. Sujet sensible ?

\- Il pense qu’ils viendront le sauver.

Un rire éclata, comme un couteau, comme de la glace dans le dos de Dayane. Il ne ressemblait pas _du tout_ à celui de Charles-Charles quand il jouait avec eux. Il n’avait jamais entendu son père rire, mais il était sûr qu’il n’aurait pas peur en l’entendant.

Après le rire, des bruits de pas s'avancèrent vers lui. La respiration de Dayane s’accéléra encore, ses yeux cherchant l’auteur des bruits. Lorsqu’il le vit se mettre devant lui cependant, Dayane regretta de s’être demandé qui c’était : grand, un sourire aussi menteur que sa voix, penché sur lui avec deux yeux de lézard, se tenait celui qui avait tué sa mère, et tenté de tuer Charles-Charles, son père et son frère.

Shaw.

Le nom même de l’homme provoqua un frisson de peur qui fit pleurer Dayane à gorge déployée.

\- Magnéto ne te sauvera pas, petit monstre. Lui et son copain Charles Xavier chez qui tu habitais ont préféré partir en vacances plutôt que de te sauver. On me dit qu’ils sont aux Caraïbes en ce moment. Ils t’ont abandonné. Ils ne viendront jamais te chercher. Tu es à nous, maintenant.

C’est faux, c’est faux,  _c’est faux._ Menteur ! C’était comme si ce sale menteur de Shaw lui enfonçait des couteaux dans le ventre dès qu’il disait un mot.

\- Tu mens ! S’écria-t-il furieusement.

Shaw rit encore une fois. Il répondit sans s’énerver, comme s’il avait raison :

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Vous, auriez-vous l’amabilité de préparer la chambre où nous allons les entreposer ? Ces cris me font mal à la tête, une insonorisation télépathique dans leurs cellules ne serait pas du luxe.

Dayane tira sur les liens qui l’attachaient en réprimant des pleurs pour conserver ses forces. Il ne… devait... pas… utiliser ses pouvoirs !

\- Hank ! Hank, réveille-toi !

Il appela, et appela. Longtemps. Pendant tout ce temps, Shaw riait, couvrant sa petite voix terrifiée. Le son le terrifiait jusqu'à l'âme.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « - Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que je t’ai dit ?  
> Il y eut un instant suspendu, où il entendit le sang battre à ses propres oreilles, où il fut conscient du regard tourné par-dessus le canapé vers lui, comme un revolver contre sa nuque.  
> \- Dayane et Hank… Commença Charles d’un ton teinté d’hésitation.  
> \- Dayane et Hank n’en reviendrons pas moins vite, raisonna-t-il, nous ne les chercherions pas moins. »

**IX**

 

Qu’ils avaient été prétentieux. Se taire, ne pas se confier à l'un d’entre eux pour avouer que tout était de leur faute, que rien de cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Charles n’avait pas envisagé cette soirée comme l'occasion espérée de flirter, oubliant le reste pour une nuit qu’il avait attendue depuis trop longtemps _…_  Choisir de se taire

 _…_ était un sentiment ignoble.

Charles ne s’était pas avoué combien il en avait eu envie jusqu’à voir Erik choisir la clé de la chambre au lit unique qu’ils partageraient — soupirez enfin, non-dits. Erik avait été prêt, son corps à lui avait vibré toute la soirée d’une délicieuse appréhension, anticipation, mais ne pas le leur dire était si affreux, mentir à Raven était si affreux que Charles ignorait si cela était le châtiment adapté à son égoïsme ou bien juste une excuse pour continuer à se couvrir avec Erik.

Leur avouer ne changerait plus rien à présent, pensa-t-il en soupirant, et avec une pointe d’aigreur à l’estomac il se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas prêt à abandonner leur secret.

Reprendre où ils en étaient restés en ces circonstances, cependant, lui donnait la nausée.

Au cours de la matinée qui suivit, Charles avait senti l’esprit confus de… _Kurt_ — délicieux mélange d’émotions anarchiques et violentes qui s'étaient muées en pleurs. Le bruit avait réveillé Raven ainsi qu’Azazel, dont l’empressement avait indiqué qu’il s’occuperait du nourrisson. Par précaution, Charles avait sondé son esprit, s’arrogeant un principe  de défense préventive du fait de la mutation d’Azazel qui rendrait facile d’enlever le bébé, que ce fusse par choix ou par manipulation télépathique d’Emma Frost.

Mais le mutant semblait satisfait de pouvoir rester ici à veiller sur son fils _…_ et sur Raven. Une loyauté camarade liait Azazel à Erik, et le mutant éprouvait quant au reste d’entre eux une distante sympathie. Cela suffisait amplement au télépathe. Étant ainsi lié à son esprit, Charles avait immédiatement senti sa brusque douleur lorsque le téléporteur avait tenté de bouger. Il avait donc fini par aller chercher son neveu lui-même.

Profitant du bruit à l’étage, Gabriel avait fait savoir son mécontentement d’être laissé seul, et avec un sourire attendri, Charles avait été cherché l’enfant pour maladroitement les installer tous deux au rez-de-chaussée avec lui. Il avait préparé l’un des premiers biberons de sa vie grâce au guidage télépathique d’Azazel qui lui avait indiqué quoi faire et comment ne pas brûler son précieux saphir.

Charles avait déjà aperçu Erik préparer un biberon dans la cuisine ; il le faisait de gestes sûrs, par mémoire musculaire, en silence. Le télépathe adorait cette vue qui pinçait pourtant son cœur d'un languissant chagrin. Tout en Erik hurlait le père sans enfant, dans ces moments. La fibre paternelle du mutant appelait la tendresse de Charles, mais Erik la réprimait, sous un masque de froidure qui cachait par à-coups sa douleur. Il avait espéré offrir une nouvelle famille à Erik, ici. La dépendance de Dayane et Gaby à son égard avait tout juste commencé à ne plus brûler les vieilles plaies de l'Allemand qui suppliaient la lente évanescence d'Anya.

Charles s'attendait maintenant à le voir partir d'un jour à l'autre.

 

Il se concentra sur les recherches toute l’après-midi. En vain. Hank, Dayane, les membres éminents du Club des Damnés et des Parvenus n’étaient nulle part. Nulle part près de lui, nulle part visiblement. Les voix étaient dizaines, puis centaines, puis milliers, infinies, cacophoniques et murmures, secondes et monologues, couleurs, jets, peurs, parfums, un galimatias effréné, toutes tourbillonnant dans sa tête et reconstituées par d’autres personnes l’instant d’après.

De nombreuses fois Charles poussa des cris de frustration, son crâne supporté par ses mains serrées autour de mèches de ses cheveux. Il pleura aussi, brièvement. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. C’était impossible, il se refusait à y penser. Pauvre enfant, et pauvre Hank ! Leur faute, c’était la faute de Charles pour avoir secrètement souhaité un face à face avec Erik quand ce dernier aurait pu resté au Manoir, c’était encore sa faute pour n’avoir pas pensé à contacter le Manoir la nuit. C’était sa faute, tout simplement car cela était arrivé alors que sa seule préoccupation d’alors avait été Erik tout entier pour la nuit.

Charles avait toute la journée été en communication avec eux, profitant de chaque déconcentration pour les toucher du bout de son pouvoir et s’assurer qu’ils allaient bien, mais ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture se gara devant le Manoir à la nuit tombée que le télépathe se détendit enfin.

Dans un friselis de graviers, la voiture s'immobilisa, partiellement illuminant d'un bref éclair de phares la cuisine dans laquelle Charles se tenait assis dans la pénombre. Il les entendit quitter la voiture et franchir la distance jusqu’aux marches, puis entrer.

\- Charles ?

\- Professeur ? Vous êtes toujours debout ?

Il indiqua l’endroit où il se trouvait d’une légère suggestion dans l’esprit des deux plus jeunes. Ils arrivèrent bientôt tous trois devant lui, indemnes. Sauf Erik, bien entendu ; Erik, qui avait constitué le front de l’expédition toute la journée, refusant de laisser Sean et Alex sans protection. Charles n’était pas sûr dans ces conditions que les adolescents l’aient aidé plus que mis en danger, mais Erik apparaissait plus sali par les aléas des différentes explosions ayant convergé vers lui que réellement blessé. Dans ses yeux froids de fureur brillaient d’ailleurs les réminiscences de Magnéto.

Lorsqu’ils l’observèrent en silence, dans l’expectative, Charles se contenta de pincer les lèvres d’une moue acide pour signifier qu’il n’avait rien trouvé de son côté. Ils ne développèrent pas le leur : Charles savait déjà tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu.

Une atmosphère pesante s’abattit sur la pièce sombre et leurs ombres abattues.

\- Si vous n’avez pas besoin de moi, Professeur, dit par politesse un Alex qu’il sentait brusquement exténué, je vais aller dormir. Je veux être en forme pour y retourner demain.

Charles ravala sa remarque lorsqu’il croisa le regard d’Erik, et se contenta de toucher tendrement le bras d’Alex lorsqu’il passa à côté de lui et ralentit à cet effet. Il offrit au jeune homme un sourire, quoi que certainement tiré de fatigue, ainsi qu’à Sean, et tous deux disparurent par les escaliers. Avant que le dernier homme restant n’ait pu parlé, Charles avait reculé sa chaise en soupirant.

Le silence de la lune avait souvent été leur allié dernièrement. Aujourd’hui, Charles ne pouvait en supporter ni les rayons d’argent qui tombaient sur la table entre eux, ni le chagrin de son chant, ni la patience intéressée d’Erik. Il se leva et s'appuya contre l’évier, tête baissée et mains contre le chrome frais. Qu’allaient-ils faire maintenant qu’ils n’avaient plus de pistes ?

\- On trouvera quelque chose, Charles.

\- Est-ce que je projette ? Demanda-t-il, car il n’était pas surpris que son chagrin dégouline hors de lui.

\- Non, répondit-il, mais je te connais. Le découragement te va très mal, au passage.

La tentative d’humour tomba à plat. Non moins irrégulier que l’angoissante percussion des gouttelettes d’eau s’échappant du robinet devant lui — _floc… floc-floc —_   _…_ derrière, ceux de pas retentirent contre le carrelage.

\- J’ai juste… Commença Charles.

Mais il ne put continuer qu’après avoir difficilement déglutit les sanglots de fureur qui étaient restés insatiables dans sa gorge durant toute la journée. 

_\- …p_ _eur._

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. La nausée qu’elle lui provoqua le fit se rétracter loin du toucher, loin d’Erik qui replaça durement son bras le long de son corps, loin du frisson de dégoût.

\- Moins que jamais ce n’est le moment pour ça, Erik. Asséna-t-il.

La brisure de sa voix adoucit heureusement le reproche qui avait fusé et qu’il regretta aussitôt.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

Erik s’interrompit en poussant un soupir nasal. La blessure attristée des pensées de l’Allemand lui révéla qu’il n’avait que suivit l’instinct de réconfort dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

\- Désolé, Charles. Se corrigea-t-il plutôt. Je vais me coucher, je reprends les recherches à l’aube. Sans les enfants. Tu es le bienvenu dans mon lit, si jamais la nuit est trop dure pour toi.

Au moment où l’attention de Charles sautillait à la vie, écœurée, soudainement douloureuse et douloureusement accompagnée de son cœur contracté d’intérêt, l’adorable fustigation mentale d’Erik fusa quant aux mots _« bienvenu dans mon lit »_ qui convoyaient mal sa pensée. Car plus que par le sexe, il était mué par le dénudé désir de ne pas laisser Charles seul, de pouvoir veiller sur lui cette nuit, de lui apporter du réconfort ; le désir de sentir le parfum de ses cheveux et son corps chaud et ferme contre lui — Non, stop, c’était trop, mais le simple fait d’avoir sa présence sous des draps qu’il avait rarement partagés, et qu’ils voulaient offrir à Charles, chastement, pour qu’ils s’endorment, rassuré par sa non absence en cette journée funeste, l’emprisonnant à l’abri dans une cage de fer sous des menottes de soie, purs en s’endormant, le mental triomphant de la chair, puis, ouvrir les yeux dans l’obscurité et le voir, surprendre ses traits aristocratiques et sa lèvre inférieure et rouge nuit, presque noire, légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer une respiration paisible, se pencher en s’appuyant sur un coude sans froisser le rayon d’argent de la lune qui éclairerait son visage, et murmurer _« Charles »_. Avec dévotion.

Il résuma tout cela d’un laconique :

\- Je ne te ferai rien.

 _Oh, dans d’autres circonstances, comme j’aurais adoré te faire mentir, mon ami_ , pensa Charles avec un amusement séducteur qu’il assortit d’un sourire triste. En surprenant les pensées d’Erik, il tourna son visage par-dessus sa propre épaule afin de les lui montrer tous deux.

La plaie de la souffrance probable que Hank et Dayane enduraient à cet instant même flottait cependant trop présentement dans son esprit, figea son sourire comme l’on s’immobilise à la première flèche.

\- Merci de proposer, Erik, dit-il d’une voix chaude et à terrible regret, mais ce serait…

\- Je sais. Coupa-t-il simplement, et d’ajouter sans acrimonie aucune : Bonne nuit, Charles.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ami.

 

**X**

 

Emma Frost ronronnait de contentement dans les appartements que lui avait procurés le Club des Damnés. Du moins, c’est ainsi que la trouva Shinobi Shaw, impressionnant dans son costume vert bouteille trois pièces et flanqué de son bras-droit le rustre et estropié cyborg Donald Pierce qui servait, pensait-elle, bien plus de faire-valoir que de stratège.

Emma, elle, était confortablement lovée dans un fauteuil de cuir blanc que le Roi Noir avait fait venir d’Argentine. Fabian Cortez, le vrai stratège des Damnés, regrettait-elle, était resté entre les mains de Magnéto — des mains autrement occupées à servir le petit télépathe et ses idéaux qu’elle comme Erik méprisaient. Leur petit arrangement romantique et intellectuel ne durerait qu’un temps, et vraiment, à vrai dire, cela n’avait que trop duré. Magneto reviendrait à lui, cela elle en était certaine : la disposition d’Emma à son égard dépendrait de la configuration du jeu, comme toujours. Elle était une grande fervente de la _realpolitik._

Shinobi la trouva ravie de son nouvel appartement qui prenait le quart des appartements royaux situés au dernier étage du bunker effroyable du Club des Damnés. Ce dernier était construit au milieu de pierres formant le pied d’une montagne dans l’Arizona. 

Emma Frost avait toujours trouvé les hommes d’une maladive crédulité lorsqu’ils pensaient qu’une femme était contentée.

\- Je m’excuse de l’état modeste de vos appartements, ma Dame. Soupira Shinobi en s’installant dans un fauteuil en face d’elle (Emma plissa les yeux et d’un ordre silencieux, persifla méchamment : « _Sors de mon fauteuil ! »,_  faisant se lever gracieusement le Roi Noir qui se servit plutôt un cocktail au bar). J’espère qu’ils vous agréent tout de même, car j’ai bien peur qu’il ne soit prévu que nous y restions un moment. Oui ? Excellent. Un peu étroit néanmoins non, comparé au mien ? Non, vous ne trouvez pas ? Tant mieux. Vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer l’offensive qu’a mené votre ex-compagnon Erik Lehnsherr sur l’entrepôt des Parvenus près de New York, n’est-ce-pas ? Un sergent l’a rapporté à Monsieur Pierce ici présent, mon bras-droit, le Valet Noir, précisa-t-il.

 _Je sais qui est ton bras-droit, petit insolent_ , voulut-elle cracher, mais elle sourit au cyborg. Le pauvre patchwork humain avait souffert le martyr lorsqu’opposé à Magnéto, et il avait été rabiboché par l’atout qu’elle gardait dans sa manche pristine, son Roi Blanc. Tant mieux, cela apprendrait à Shaw à réfléchir à qui il envoyait contre Erik.

\- À moins que vous ne souhaitiez que nous partions fâchés, évitez de l’appeler mon « ex-compagnon ». Rectifia-t-elle néanmoins avec un rictus qu’elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Mais oui, effectivement, j’ai eu vent de cette triste histoire.

Sa voix avait roucoulé d’amusement, ce qui ne fit que provoquer le sourire galant de Shaw junior.

\- Heureusement que les Parvenus ne sont que notre chair à canon, relativisa-t-il, le mot d’ordre a toujours été de ne laisser survivre que les meilleurs éléments. Nos nouvelles techniques de recrutement et de prévention compenseront bien largement les quelques pertes que nous subirons les mois prochains. En parlant de ça, comment ont réagi les nouveaux occupants du futur Cerebro 3.0 à la mention de leur mission ?

\- Vous savez très bien comment ils ont réagi. Répliqua Frost avec un visage soudainement sombre.

Shaw rit à gorge déployée, sa coupe d’alcool féminin dans une main, et s’approcha du _fauteuil d’Emma_ de nouveau.

Ce matin, McCoy n’avait jamais voulu coopérer, même sous la torture légère. Elle avait été appelée une traîtresse, une télépathe de second rang. Alors, à contrecœur, Emma avait fait amener le garnement juif pour plonger dans son esprit et faire penser au Fauve qu’elle était en train de lui faire du mal. Mais aussitôt l'enfant avait déchaîné son pouvoir et seule une flèche hypodermique l’avait sauvée de la mort. Terrifié de ce qu’il avait été en train de faire, Dayane Lachmann avait, avant de tomber, tourné des yeux rendus exorbités par la peur vers la peluche bleue en lui demandant la permission d’utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle. Le ciel soit loué, McCoy avait été neutralisé avant de pouvoir répondre. Un fiasco.

Sans compter qu’elle ne pouvait approcher les sujets et pénétrer dans la pièce qu’accompagnée d’hommes de la CIA armés et munis de casque équipés contre sa télépathie, ce qui était à la fois insultant et terriblement rageant.

Shaw termina son rire par un sourire tendre, qui illumina de nouveau le visage angélique d’Emma.

\- Vous êtes si taquin. Heureusement pour votre dignité que je suis fair-play, sinon quoi ce jeu aurait pu tourner à votre désavantage dès le début.

\- Que menacez-vous avec votre délicieux et dangereux minois, ma Dame ? Demanda Shaw, délecté de son mordant.

\- Eh bien… Fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir et en jetant un œil à sa manucure — parfaite, elle avait limé l’ongle revêche ce matin. Peut-être pourrais-je balayer tous les pions du jeu et vous contrôler tous jusqu’au dernier…

À son honneur, seul un sourire cannibale s’esquissa sur les traits de Shinobi, et il s’assit avec panache dans le fauteuil d’Emma, l’avant-bras tenu contre son gilet par-dessus son ventre, parfait homme du monde, susurrant, ravi :

\- Oh, mais vous n’avez pas compris, très chère, si vous pensez un instant que moi ou vous tirons les ficelles. Vous êtes, et nous sommes tous, là où il lui semble bon que l’on soit. C’est le Maître du Jeu qui nous contrôle tous.

Ses yeux eurent une gravité si intense qu’Emma ne put que considérer mentalement les alentours pour prendre conscience de cette présence indécelable partout autour d’eux. Le Maître du Jeu était omnipathe, elle le savait. Il connaissait ses motifs intimes, elle le savait. Quelles étaient les intentions de cette… chose qu’elle ne parvenait pas à considérer comme un homme ? Shaw se recula contre le siège de son fauteuil, satisfait de son impression, et ajouta nonchalamment :

\- De plus, la seule, _l’unique_ façon officielle de succéder à un roi ou une reine est de tuer le précédent. Les points ne sont là qu’entre temps. Alors à moins que vous…

Mais le reste de la phrase se perdit sous les décombres d’une pensée explosive. Non, c’était impossible ! Pendant tout ce temps…? Elle révéla deux petites canines blanches en souriant.

Parfait, c’était parfait.

 

**XI**

 

_Lâche Sean, Alex. Lui faire du mal n’apaisera pas ta culpabilité._

Tremblant, il s’exécuta.

Avant que le gardien de prison n’ouvre la porte de sa cellule sur Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr, la vie d’Alex Summers avait été irrégulièrement misérable. Il avait grandi avec sa mère, son petit frère et son père militaire dans l’Etat du Mississippi jusqu’à un ordre de mission qui avait envoyé ce dernier en Asie, d’où il n’était jamais revenu, ayant trouvé une nouvelle femme et une nouvelle famille sur place. Alex était persuadé que c’était à cause d’eux. De lui comme de Scott, dont le gêne mutant s’était manifesté la même année malgré leur différence d’âge.

Le divorce avait détruit l’âme de leur mère, déclassée socialement, délaissée, fatiguée par un fils aîné difficile dont les pulsions violentes s’aggravaient d’année en année pour prouver qu’il était fort, qu’il pouvait parfaitement remplacer leur père, que personne ne pouvait s’approcher d’eux. Il avait renvoyé chacun des prétendants qui courtisaient sa mère, plongeant sans le savoir cette dernière dans une dépression silencieuse qui allait renfermer sur lui-même son petit frère attentif. Alex devint rapidement livré à sa propre conscience, et finit arraché à sa famille pour être placé en maison de redressement, puis en prison. Il ne les avait jamais recontactés depuis.

Erik Lehnsherr avait été pour lui une figure paternelle, distante mais protectrice, jusqu’à son départ qui avait été bien trop douloureux pour la mémoire d’Alex.

Par bien des aspects, la purulente et mutuelle douleur de ces deux grands hommes qu’étaient Charles et Erik quant à ce qu’il s’était passé à Cuba faisait penser à une séparation : ce qu’il en ressortait, c’était qu’Erik avait abandonné Charles pour poursuivre ses projets, tandis que le Professeur ne s’était jamais remis de son départ et avait eu à s’occuper de trop de douleurs pour ses épaules à la colonne brisée.

Charles Xavier avait recueilli Alex, l’avait aimé comme un frère aussitôt, lui avait offert un foyer. Le Prof était toujours ingénument impressionné et fier de le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'amour loyal et soumis d'Alex envers le Professeur ne semblait pouvoir s’entacher d’aucune condition. Par confiance, il remettrait sa vie entre ses mains. Sur simple demande.

Une légère brise de fierté télépathique cajola le cœur enflé de chagrin d’Alex lorsqu’il lâcha enfin Sean, et ses bras regagnèrent aussitôt ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé, mec. Dit-il, les yeux baissés.

\- Pas de problème. Répondit Sean d’une voix assez enjouée pour couvrir presque entièrement le trouble apeuré qui l’avait saisi quelques secondes plus tôt (Sean, toujours soucieux d’apaiser l’atmosphère). J’avais besoin d’un bon massage de biceps de toute façon. Avec mon nouvel entraînement, tu comprends…

Pour faire bonne mesure et montrer ses progrès, il contracta son bras, faisant saillir des muscles gros comme une patte de poulet. Alex sourit de bon cœur, et la dispute fut oubliée. Il se tourna alors vers le Professeur. Entrevit le sourire qu’il espérait.

Il l’emplit de lumière.

Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Alex s’avançait vers lui et tombait à genoux devant le canapé sur lequel Charles était assis. Habitude qu’il avait conservée de l’époque où le Prof n’avait plus été capable de marcher et où Alex préférait lui parler depuis une position inférieure. Il aimait lever la tête vers lui. Dans la pièce l’instant dernier tendu de violence, ne restait à présent qu’eux deux et Erik plus loin, vers la fenêtre.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Alex. Tu maîtrises tellement mieux ton impulsivité que lorsque nous t’avons rencontré.

Un réel sourire éclata sur le visage du concerné, imité par les yeux du Professeur qui se réchauffèrent, faisant étinceler le bleu de ses iris.

Ils étaient d'une douceur à mobiliser une armée.

\- C’est grâce à vous. Dit-il à voix haute contrairement à ses habitudes, car malgré sa confiance fragilement renouvelée en Erik, il aimait à lui rappeler combien le Professeur était le meilleur d’eux deux.

 _Erik est désolé de son comportement passé_ , lui transmit alors Charles, interceptant de toute évidence ses pensées, _il tient beaucoup à vous._

Têtu et fier de l’être afin que personne n’oublie, Alex rétorqua silencieusement qu’Erik avait grièvement blessé le Prof — au corps et à l’esprit — et que c’était ce qu’il avait du mal à pardonner, plus encore que l’abandon qu’il avait ressenti lorsque _Magnéto_ était né. Mais il était vrai cependant qu’Erik était le premier à se lever le matin pour partir à la recherche de Dayane et de Hank, lorsque la lune était encore haute dans le ciel sur la toile céleste des étoiles agonisantes, et il revenait généralement bien après le coucher du soleil. Ne demandant de reconnaissance à personne.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la disparition du petit. Et de Hank. Et ce sentiment en Alex. Cette, _cette…_ Rage ! Elle le bouffait. Bouffait son estomac, ses tripes, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait envie de vomir et de pleurer. Il voulait frapper, cogner, se battre. Déchirer, hurler comme un animal et _blesser_ , _blesser_ les responsables, en espérant perdre et se faire marcher dessus en retour, cracher du sang et des larmes pour espérer vomir sa culpabilité.

Il avait dit à Hank qu’il était trop monstrueux pour venir avec eux à Boston.

Sa poitrine enfla et creva tour à tour, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus vite, furieuse et pleine de poison. La main de Charles trouva sa tête baissée. Alex inspira brusquement, la gorge prise de sanglots étouffés. Le Prof passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le caressa doucement. L’oxygène retrouva le chemin de ses poumons. Il ne vit jamais le regard en coin d’Erik.

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute, Alex. Raven n’aurait pas pu nous accompagner dans tous les cas, et il nous fallait quelqu’un pour veiller sur elle. La faute me revient intégralement, continua-t-il, détachant ses mots précautionneusement, j’aurais dû m’enquérir de leur état toutes les heures. Au lieu de cela, j’ai passé ma soirée dans une discothèque.

La tête d’Alex s’était relevée en entendant les excuses, et il vit la moue désolée et chagrine du Professeur. Son sang révolté ne fit qu’un tour.

\- Ce n’est pas votre faute. Jamais. _Nous_ aurions pu appeler le Manoir depuis l’hôtel. Vous, vous vous amusiez enfin, Prof. Pour _une_ fois. C’était tellement bon de vous revoir après ce qu’il s’est passé. (Erik changea son poids d’une jambe à l’autre, mal à l’aise, ce qui fit un bien cruel à Alex) Jamais aucun de nous n’a pensé à vous accuser.

Il vit que le Prof se retenait de dire quelque chose, réfléchissait à ses mots, tout à coup embarrassé. Au final, il dut choisir de ne rien ajouter, car il dit simplement :

\- Nous ne tomberons certainement pas d’accord sur le sujet, mais je te remercie.

Lorsqu’Alex sentit une nouvelle montée d’affection, il pencha sa tête vers le toucher dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux un instant. Non, ce n’était pas de la faute du Prof. Alex se sentait cependant moins seul maintenant qu’il savait que tous se reprochaient ce qu’il s’était passé.

L’altercation qui venait d’avoir lieu avait commencé quand une Raven dévorée de chagrin et qui n’avait pas mesuré ses paroles emplies de remords avait affectueusement traité Hank de stupide binoclard héroïque ; Azazel avait alors étonnamment pris sa défense en rappelant que Hank (qu’il avait réellement appelé par son prénom) était la raison pour laquelle elle, lui et Kurt étaient encore en vie. Sean avait voulu y mettre son grain d’humour en appelant Hank « notre Bozo à nous », mais le surnom qu’Alex avait créé et qui était la dernière chose qu’il avait lancé au scientifique avant sa disparition avait fait éclaté une rage trop longtemps contenue.

La main glissa de ses cheveux jusqu’à sa joue lorsqu’Alex s’y appuya, d’un réconfort calcinant qui emballa son coeur. Alex était tellement mieux ici que chez lui. Une fois agréablement rechargé par le geste affectueux, il rouvrit les yeux sur le Prof. Tourna immédiatement son regard vers Erik par instinct. Une bille de métal explosait et se reconstituait près de son visage impassible dirigé vers la fenêtre.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Alex aurait souhaité qu’il les regarde à cet instant. Il aurait souhaité croiser son regard de plein fouet et ressentir pleinement ce sadisme diffus qui le démangeait. Mais Erik ne le fit jamais, resta fixé sur l’horizon jusqu’à ce qu’il ne sorte de la pièce.

Le son des pas durs de l'Allemand firent cependant écho le long des escaliers quelques secondes seulement après lui.

 

**XII**

 

   Comment vivre  
        En hurlant ? De silence. De ce néant  
Qui te prend à moi, t'attire, te rend poussière.  
    Ou cendre. Charles, ne deviens pas cadavre.   
        Déjà, le  
                           Remord  
                  Coupable  
Est-ce le goût du destin ? Son fruit est amer.  
   Son humour joue avec mes sens.

Le manque a des airs de mort.

  Mais — Ce silence. Assourdit. La musique, Charles,   
     Saignait plus mon âme. Maintenant,  
Entre tes mains, sous ton courroux qui nous  
                                           Flagelle,             — on me dit implacable ? —  
       Sous ton rejet  
       Me perforant   comme une mal-dose d'espoir,  
J'attends.

Le manque de toi garde tout juste en vie.

 

Les jours raccourcirent, évaporant quelque peu la touffeur des brises frappant les côtes immuables du Manoir remuant. Au mois de septembre, les premières feuilles vertes prirent une teinte d’or, frissonnantes et noires lorsqu’Erik revenait les mains vides mais blessées. Charles, quant à lui, avait l’occasion de goûter les feuilles du regard un instant lorsqu’il partait lui-même en mission, levant ses yeux éblouis sous une branche pour regarder le ciel à travers elles. Elles bruissaient, rieuses mais tranquilles, et chaque fois il pouvait entendre derrière lui le rire enfantin de Dayane comme la timidité affolée de Hank.

Ils apprirent que tous les deux avaient été en vie lorsqu’ils avaient été enlevés.

Au mois d’octobre, les feuilles dorées saignèrent jusqu’à ce que la forêt ceignant le Manoir devienne un océan de rouge. Il n’était plus rare maintenant de voir Erik partir de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu’à l’aube, jusqu’à ce que réapparaisse à la lisière du jardin une bouffée de fumée écarlate sur un fond vermeil, bercée par ses coutelas de colère sanguinolente à la couleur assortie.

Une conséquente inquiétude marquait les rares et brèves rencontres de Charles et Erik qui, toujours accompagnées, n’étaient composées que de discussions sur leurs plans d’action et l’organisation des tours de garde pour la nuit. Mais subitement pouvait alors surgir le manque d’Erik pour leurs conversations politiques ou son besoin de voir Charles pour se reposer pleinement un instant, sans jamais qu’il ne suive son envie.

Le reste du temps, les pensées d’Erik étaient emplies de serments de douleur, de vengeance froide et lapidaire, de noir, de sang, de douleur, _solitude solitude_ entendait Charles soudainement d’une voix inhumaine qui lui glaçait le sang, suivie d’une rage, de peurs — de cauchemars, la nuit, qu’il interrompait de ses pouvoirs sans le réveiller. Erik s’échappait à lui-même, cordial mais vide de besoin de vivre, uniquement animé par son devoir vengeur.

Charles ne s’en sortait pas mieux, mais Erik, après tout, n’avait jamais plus bougé une pièce d’échec de leur partie bientôt terminée depuis celle que télépathe-télékinésiste avait de toute évidence avancée _cette nuit-là_ , lors de leur ébriété à Boston. Ils l’avait découvert en rentrant. Entrer dans l’esprit d’Erik, connaître ces pensées, restait par ailleurs trop intime au vu des circonstances, et Charles s’en dispensait, mais difficilement.

Chaque grain de temps s’ajoutait ainsi à l’urgence de la situation, mais s’envolait, trop léger pour être considéré, lorsqu’il s’agissait d’eux. C’est ainsi que ce ne fut qu’un soir d’octobre, soit deux mois plus tard, qu’ils eurent l’occasion de continuer la conversation ouverte à Boston.

 

Erik était arrivé tôt ce soir-là avec Azazel. Le téléporteur avait aussitôt disparu pour aller rendre visite à Kurt, le laissant arpenter seul la route de graviers menant jusqu’aux portes du Manoir. Erik ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Raven lui avait soupiré d’arriver directement dans le hall, mais la route lui permettait de réfléchir.

Leurs efforts s'étaient encore révélés vains aujourd'hui. Il y avait longtemps qu’il travaillait avec le stratège et mutant Fabian Cortez pour dénicher le Club des Damnés — qui avait été relocalisé depuis que le transfuge était de notoriété publique allié à Magnéto.

La piste s’était refroidie il y avait quelques jours : trois factions de Parvenus avaient fait miroiter un repaire dans le Minnesota, mais l’information avait été un leurre. Lorsqu’Erik s’en était définitivement rendu compte, le chargement d’intelligence à l’intention de Shinobi Shaw avait été détourné d’un repaire connu vers un autre endroit. Quant à Frost, aucune mention d’elle depuis avant l’enlèvement.

En passant le jardin, Erik vit des mottes d’herbe retournées par de longues saillies tout le long de la pelouse du télépathe. Satisfait de voir que les adolescents continuaient leur entraînement quotidien sous l’œil bienveillant de leur chaperon, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierre de l’entrée, puis ceux menant au premier étage. La présence de Charles lui fut révélée à la tige de métal recouvrant sa colonne vertébrale : ses pas se tournèrent mécaniquement vers la bibliothèque.

Erik le trouva seul. Ils avaient si peu l’occasion de se voir dernièrement qu’il resta sur le pas de la porte pour l’apprécier du regard un instant.

Le télépathe était assis sur le canapé de la pièce, dos à lui, visiblement concentré sur quelque chose. Charles était devenu distant. Il lui refusait à lui les touchers qu’il accordait aux autres, évitait tout contact visuel lorsqu’il lui parlait d’une nouvelle stratégie devant témoins. Mais Boston était dans les poumons d’Erik. Chaque fois que ses yeux étaient sur Charles, il le voyait au réveil, alangui et saoul, tout à lui, rieur, d’une surprenante et certainement temporaire pudeur et bien trop charmant pour son propre bien. Les nuits au Manoir étaient les plus longues. Le savoir à quelques mètres…

\- Tes pensées m’ont déconcentré. S’éleva soudain la voix amusée devant lui.

\- Excuse-moi. Répondit aussitôt Erik, faisant déjà demi-tour pour se retirer. Je te laisse.

Mais une langue de tristesse et de manque l’enveloppa, stoppant net son mouvement. Sa respiration. Intérieurement, Erik frissonna. Dépendant plus qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité de la volonté de cette nostalgique caresse sur ses plaies ouvertes. Déjà, il détestait sa faiblesse. Déjà, il y succombait.

\- Charles. Je croyais —

Il avait fini par penser qu’il s’imposait à Charles. Que même leur amitié, ce précieux écosystème fragile, avait réussi à se putréfier sous ses avances. Le télépathe n’avait jamais répondu. Cela lui convenait, mais. Mais, de la part de Charles, il s’était attendu à un sourire entendu, ou bien des excuses ampoulées, édictées par un visage sincère. C’est au nom de cette frustration qu’Erik s’interrompit pour demander à la place, d’une voix mesurée, dirigée — comme ses yeux — vers le couloir sombre :

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que je t’ai dit ?

Il y eut un instant suspendu, où il entendit le sang battre à ses propres oreilles, où il fut conscient du regard tourné par-dessus le canapé vers lui, comme un revolver contre sa nuque.

\- Dayane et Hank… Commença Charles d’un ton teinté d’hésitation.

\- Dayane et Hank n’en reviendrons pas moins vite, raisonna-t-il, nous ne les chercherions pas moins.

Il avait tourné à son tour son visage par-dessus son épaule pour voir Charles dans son champ de vision périphérique. Erik prit conscience de ses mains réduites en poings le long de son propre corps, de sa gorge serrée, étouffée par son cœur qui tentait de se fissurer, stupide et humain, sous la pression interne de ses appréhensions. Charles lui faisait ressentir des émotions qui l’handicapaient, qu’il avait pensé vestiges de son enfance.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Réaffirma-t-il. Je veux juste savoir — Dis-moi, Charles. (Il expira une exaspération irritée par ses narines) Je dois savoir comment agir avec toi, s’il faut que je… _maîtrise_ mes pensées ou bien…

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Charles, soudain et pur, mettant fin à ses paroles confuses, même si le regard d’Erik resta précis et pénétrant et son visage impassible lorsque le télépathe répondit avec un grand sourire trop franc pour être séducteur :

\- Tu es ridiculement irrésistible, mon ami.

Lorsque ses pensées se figèrent, Erik entendit sa propre respiration, superficielle et lente. Ses yeux avaient déserté le visage de Charles pour réfléchir.

\- Tu veux dire que…?

\- Est-ce que partager un verre de brandy de ma réserve personnelle te dirait ? Coupa-t-il d’une voix douce, aux accents excités, le Charles d’Oxford qu’il avait connu dans les bars lorsqu’ils avaient cherché à recruter des mutants pour la CIA.

Le Charles qui n’avait pas connu la souffrance qui venait avec l’amitié d’Erik, mais déjà celui qui l’acceptait et tenait à lui prouver qu’il n’était pas seul. Avec cette offre, Charles avait tacitement répondu à sa question. De ce silence entendu qui était le leur, gentlemen funambules sur un fil aux bonnes intentions brisées. Cela lui convenait. Et tellement plus.

Erik se tourna vers lui pour répondre, un demi-sourire narquois gagnant progressivement ses lèvres malgré lui :

\- Seulement si tu ne finis pas par entonner _God Save the Queen_ comme la dernière fois.

\- Aucune chance d’y échapper. Répliqua-t-il après un petit rire qui illumina son visage — illumina la poitrine d’Erik **—**  et il se leva.

Se leva. Arrivé à la vieille armoire contenant la vieille réserve d’alcool au prix excessif de sa famille et qu’il s’évertuait à liquider sans état d’âme, Charles choisit une bouteille qu’il attrapa irrévérencieusement par le goulot avant de se retourner. Ce soir, il était vêtu d’un cardigan bleu marine à manches courtes sur une chemise claire, le fétiche secret d’Erik.

Ce dernier s’arracha à la contemplation de ses jambes en mouvement. Surréel. Voir Charles bouger dans une pièce avait un pouvoir sensuel sur lui, le plus délicieux des moments étant celui-ci : le mutant s’installa de nouveau dans le canapé pour les servir en amenant à lui deux verres grâce à sa télékinésie, puis croisa élégamment une jambe sur l’autre, décontracté. Erik tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître l’érotique fou qu’il trouvait au mouvement, ni à celui de le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs, bien que cela devait être peine perdue. Il s’approcha du canapé beige par derrière.

Un souvenir particulier lui venait à l’esprit.

\- Depuis quand lis-tu l’allemand, Charles ? Récita-t-il, détachant chaque syllabe afin d’en déguster le délice. Et en tenant le livre à l’envers, qui plus est ?

\- Et en tenant le livre à l’envers, qui plus est ? Finirent-ils en même temps.

\- Tu t'en souviens. 

Le bruit d’un sourire éclos, imité par les yeux d’Erik. Il savait que Charles devait porter cet air nostalgique sur son visage, et il ne pouvait en ignorer la raison. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait par la suite : tuer Shaw, blesser Charles, même embrasser Mystique, cet instant… avait été leur tout premier presque dénudé du voile du secret, douloureux d’authenticité.

\- J’entendais ta respiration précipitée et ta voix depuis le couloir, Charles.

La confession avait été amusée, mais brûlante, rauque dans sa bouche lorsqu’il se rappelait cet instant. Comme il y avait pensé les nuits suivantes. Elle fit affreusement rougir le concerné, qui bégaya des mots silencieux, avant de se contenter d’un britannique et distingué :

\- Par pitié, Erik, ne parlons pas de ça.

Complaisant, il accéda à sa faveur de bonne grâce en se demandant pour la millième fois s’il avait pensé à lui alors, et il commença à faire le tour du canapé. Lorsqu’il en arriva au bout, le profil de Charles lui apparut. Son visage finit par se tourner vers lui ; il demanda sans bouger ses lèvres rouges, avec hésitation :

_Erik, cette nuit-là… Est-ce que nous nous sommes…?_

\- Non. Répondit-il à regret, car il ne s’était pas autorisé, mais aurait dû, rien que cette fois.

Peut-être qu’embrasser Charles cette nuit-là aurait changé l’avis du télépathe et l’aurait rendu enclin à se joindre à ses côtés. Peut-être Charles n’aurait ainsi jamais fini dans un fauteuil roulant en tentant de l’arrêter. Il tentait désespérément de recoller les morceaux aujourd’hui, mais tous deux n’étaient que ça : d’auto-proclamés mécaniciens. Un sourire triste avait orné les lèvres du mutant en entendant sa réponse.

 _Montre-moi ?_ Demanda-t-il alors.

Erik s’exécuta.

Debout face à lui, il se repassa le souvenir, ne mentant sur aucun aspect : son désir animal pour Charles, sa peur, la façon dont il avait été prêt à le sacrifier pour tuer Shaw. Ses lèvres au-dessus des siennes, tic-tac tic-tac nous sommes condamnés, son retrait définitif.

Charles avait dégluti, fermé les yeux, mais il les rouvrit en faisant léviter un verre jusqu’à Erik pour conclure :

\- Shaw a toujours été un casseur d’ambiance.

\- Shaw est mort.

\- Oui. J’y suis pour quelque chose.

La remarque gifla l’air entre eux, le brisant en deux pour le remplacer un instant par quelque chose de trop froid pour ne pas avoir de signification. Charles lui en voulait de s’être servi de lui pour tuer Shaw. La remarque força Erik à considérer le mutant une seconde de plus, leur regard se jaugeant, puis il but une gorgée de son verre en détournant les yeux.

\- Merci, Erik, dit-il finalement. Je pense que c'était _l'amertume_ qui me manquait pour déverrouiller ce souvenir que je pensais plus satisfaisant. Je viens de le récupérer.

Charles tirait rarement sur lui, mais jamais à blanc.

Lente et d’une saveur gastronomique, la soirée en compagnie de Charles se déroula néanmoins sans heurt inhabituel : chacun au bout de la pièce, ils abordèrent le sujet de l’avancement des recherches, de Mystique qui le suivait depuis quelques semaines, magnifiquement indomptable dans son exaspération à être couvée. D'abord cependant, ils avaient abordé le sujet du plus jeune fils adoptif d’Erik, sur une remarque du télépathe :

\- Gabriel va bien. Avait-il entamé en guise de prologue, car il savait que la première préoccupation d’Erik en rentrant était de sentir le fin bracelet de métal dont il avait imposé le port au poignet de l’enfant.

Ce à quoi il avait répondu : « Je sais », car il vérifiait et avait une confiance totale en Charles.

La soirée avait continué : Charles arpentant la pièce, défendant ses thèses avec une passionnée conviction, et Erik assis, se contentant de parer ça et là ses théories de contre-arguments incisifs. Ils avaient dérivé de la CIA au système global opprimant les mutants, et ils s’étaient opposés, fous d’enthousiasme, sous leur apparente exaspération, de trouver un partenaire qui donnait un tel fil à retordre à leur esprit.

La nuit au dehors s’était installée rapidement, froide et oubliée dans la pièce intime, et les heures défilèrent, trop fécondes pour être comptées.

Charles finit par s’endormir, sans s’en apercevoir. Il entrouvrit les paupières un instant, se rendant lentement compte qu’il était toujours assis sur le canapé de la bibliothèque seulement éclairée par le feu crépitant dans la cheminée devant lui, et que sa tête reposait contre l’épaule d’Erik. La tour noire avait bougé sur l’échiquier. _Plus que deux coups_.

Réalisant qu’il se réveillait, Erik proposa d’un murmure masculin et grave qu’ils aillent chacun se coucher, enveloppant inconsciemment sa phrase des regrets de le laisser partir. D’une tendresse tranquillement dévorante. Le corps de Charles était agréablement chaud là où il touchait celui d’Erik.

\- Cela te dérangerait-il terriblement de rester ici, Erik ? Demanda-t-il en baillant, tournant légèrement son torse vers le bras solide.

\- Non. Répondit le mutant.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent. La bouche d'Erik se tourna vers ses cheveux.

\- Tu me manques, Charles.

D’un mouvement, le télépathe se blottit contre lui, son nez près de son cou — ses _lèvres_ près de son cou, pensa l’Allemand dans une montée de chaleur précipitée qu’il dissimula malgré la brusque détente de ses longues jambes devant eux, dans l'espoir de garder contenance.

Et, tous deux contentés, le pouce d’Erik continuant à caresser la hanche partiellement dénudée de Charles lorsque ce dernier fredonna un gémissement de satisfaction, ils se remirent à parler à voix basse de cette fantaisie qu’ils avaient créée, une île nommée Genosha sur laquelle ils gouverneraient tous deux dans un accord parfait, une île de paix et d’abondance pour les mutants — un projet réel pour Erik, qui tentait de convaincre Charles de le suivre en expirant ses respirations chaudes près des lèvres du télépathe qu'il buvait des yeux sans s’en approcher, et il détaillait le gouvernement et la structure de la ville avec force détails précis pour le plus grand plaisir de son interlocuteur, qui s’endormit de nouveau de longues heures plus tard devant le soleil rose réchauffant les cendres tièdes du feu assoupi.

Le mental triomphant de la chair — jusqu'à l'aube où ils se caressent l'un l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « - Je ne savais pas, Charles. J’ai été odieux avec toi à plusieurs reprises.  
> \- Personne ne sait, c’était il y a très longtemps. »

**XIII**

 

        Apaisée.   Cette crainte  
Mortifère, dérangeante, de soumission,  
    Attendant le dernier coup. Exposant ma gorge  
Pour que tu la tranches au couteau.

           Tu souffres du même mal.

       La lame  
   Était dans ton flanc. En tombant  
Dans mes bras, dans mon cœur, tu  
             La lâches.  
  Me laisse prendre soin de notre blessure.

Le clairon sonne le _no man's land_ ;  
L'ennemi abreuve de son sang l'hémorragie camarade.

     Nous pouvons nous remplir l'un l'autre. 

             Temps mort.  
                         Temps vie.

Laisse-moi panser ton âme jusqu'à l'aube.

 

**XIV**

 

Raven vit Erik se lever presque deux heures après Charles, ce qui rien qu’en soi était un exploit — Sean, détenteur du record du lever à seize heures trente, était excepté de toute compétition. Mais sachant qu’il s’agissait _d’Erik_ qui était toujours le premier levé… (exceptée la nuit où il avait veillé sur Charles) elle ne put qu’arquer un sourcil blond interrogateur lorsqu’il déambula dans la cuisine avec une mine tirée et les cheveux défaits, un jogging pendant d’une hanche nue que son long t-shirt blanc informe ne couvrait pas. Vraiment, cet homme avait de la chance d’être canon au naturel.

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers Charles qui était attablé et, si son sourcil inquisiteur ne lui valut aucune réponse, l’empressement de ce dernier à fuir la pièce fut tout aussi révélateur : elle avait craint que le pire ne soit advenu pour Hank et Dayane en voyant Erik dans cet état, mais cela n’était de toute évidence dû qu’à une soirée trop arrosée au brandy de la mère de Charles. Elle se leva de sa chaise et servit son stupide toast nature à Erik, avant de sortir dehors faire le yoga indien qui l’aidait à retrouver sa souplesse et sa sérénité intérieure.

Raven avait mis bien trop de temps à se remettre de son accouchement : il avait fallu un mois de repos complet avant que le Grand Conseil — assemblée imaginaire et autoritaire composée de son tyrannique de mentor et de son non moins tyrannique frère — ne l’autorise à reprendre des missions mineures, et ce parce qu’elle avait resquillé.

Elle retrouvait enfin l’élasticité et la fermeté du corps qu’elle avait gagné au prix de longues heures de supplice en compagnie d’Emma Frost. Travaillant sa routine aussi durement chaque matin, elle dédiait néanmoins ses efforts comme ses moments de pause à Hank et Dayane. C’était aussi le seul moment où elle pouvait échapper à Azazel et aux pleurs de Kurt pour penser à eux, penser à Hank qui l’avait sauvée et qui l’attendait peut-être quelque part, enfermé. Elle les trouverait.

Raven regardait le ciel en plissant ses yeux bleus ou jaunes aussi parfois, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne verrait pas _E.V.A._ le vaisseau spatial, mais pensant à Fantomex et à la fiole de sang qui lui avait également certainement sauvé la vie la nuit de l’attaque du Manoir.

De la matinée, elle n’entendit pas Kurt pleurer. Se dit qu’il devait être avec Azazel ou Charles, et s’en voulut de ne pas se sentir coupable quant au fait de ne pas voir autant son fils qu’elle le devrait : aucune attache, réalisait-elle, ne venait enchaîner son indépendance. Vers midi, visiblement plus en paix avec elle-même, elle rejoignit les autres qui s’étaient entraînés au-dehors.

Elle trouva tous ses hommes dans le salon devant le téléviseur allumé : Sean et Alex sur le tapis en train de liquider un sandwich, Azazel avec Kurt dans les bras en retrait, Charles assis sur le canapé et Erik debout quelques mètres derrière. Elle se dirigea aux côtés du dernier. Se rendit rapidement compte du sujet aux informations : la répression en Caroline du Sud d’une manifestation en faveur de la libération d’un homme mis en détention pour homosexualité et atteinte à la pudeur.

Comme les humains étaient lents à changer, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Personne ne pipait mot, et à vrai dire, Sean et Alex partirent une fois leur repas pris et Azazel s’éloigna… quelque part, mais Charles avait cet air concentré et amer qu’il arborait lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Avec un sourire, Raven se pencha légèrement vers Erik tout en regardant son frère.

\- Charles a toujours eu un penchant pour les opprimés. Expliqua-t-elle, attrapant au vol l’attention légère de l’Allemand qui la regarda, bras croisés sur son torse. C’est si _Charles_ d’aimer tous ceux qui sont différents.

Sentant que quelque chose se passait alors qu’elle parlait, elle considéra un instant son ami d’enfance avec affection. Et, parce qu’elle savait qu’Erik partageait cette tendresse s'il n'en disait rien, faisait partie de la vie de Charles quoi qu’il en coûtait aux deux hommes, en coûtait à Erik de l’admettre à voix haute alors qu’elle avait _vu_ , qu’elle avait découvert son secret concernant Charles, emprunt de manque et de mystère, qu’elle n’était pas sûre de saisir dans son intensité, mais qui lui faisait malgré tout vouloir offrir des faces de son frère bien-aimé pour qu’il fût mieux compris par quelqu’un d’autre, elle continua :

\- Il aurait eu énormément de raisons de renoncer à être comme ça dès son enfance, ça, crois-moi.

Un souvenir en particulier lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Un jour qu'on avait eu des invités à la maison, tout le monde parlait d’un homme qui était la risée du village parce qu’il avait espéré feindre des fiançailles avec le fils du libraire qui se révélait être un homosexuel. Je venais juste d'arriver, mais je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Charles s’est exclamé au beau milieu du repas « _Pourquoi les gens ne s’aiment-ils pas tous entre eux ? Il me semble qu’il serait tellement plus intelligent et qu’il y aurait moins de guerres si en plus d’aimer normalement, les hommes aimaient les hommes et les femmes aimaient aussi les femmes. Cela ferait beaucoup de gens qui se haïraient moins_ ». Charles avait dit ça, à l'époque il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches qui avaient une seconde avant été étirées en un sourire. Poursuivit en ignorant la sensation de malaise qui la prenait :

\- Mais ensuite…

\- Raven, arrête. Avertit le fouet de la voix de Charles depuis le canapé.

Au contraire de ce dernier qui n’avait pas délogé son regard du téléviseur, celui d’Erik était fixé sur elle, brûlant et piqué d’intérêt, se rendit-elle compte en se tournant vers lui. Alors elle continua quand même, _Erik doit savoir, Charles_ , sentait-elle au fond d’elle-même, sentait l’importance d’Erik pour lui, car à présent ils n’étaient plus qu’eux deux, ils étaient trois, ce n’était plus _Charles et Raven_ mais _Charles et Erik_ :

\- Son beau-père l’a très mal pris. Résuma-t-elle. Devant les invités, Marko a simplement lancé une boutade pour savoir si Charles ne voulait pas lui aussi épouser le fils du libraire. Mais le soir —

\- Assez. Cingla Charles avec colère, la stoppant effectivement de son pouvoir.

Elle étouffa une seconde. La voix de Charles avait tremblé. Une seconde passa où Raven fixa l'arrière de sa tête au visage dissimulé, mais soutenu par une posture fière, son frère aux intentions magnifiques, son stupide frère arrogant et égoïste qu’elle aimait toujours plus affectueusement à défaut de la passion du début de leur amitié.

Ne pouvant chasser de son esprit le reproche de la voix du télépathe, elle se tourna vers Erik qui ne le quittait plus des yeux, pris qu’il devait être dans l’étau d’une réflexion que lui seul, et Charles peut-être, pouvaient connaître. Regrettant déjà d’avoir parlé du grand secret de Charles Xavier, elle recula, pensant une nouvelle fois « _Erik a le droit de savoir »_ , et tourna les talons.

Derrière elle, elle entendit :

\- Je ne savais pas, Charles. J’ai été odieux avec toi à plusieurs reprises.

\- Personne ne sait, c’était il y a très longtemps.

Et des chuchotements empressés suivirent, noyés sous les bruits de vie retentissant dans la cuisine.

 

**XV**

 

Les pistes suivies jusqu’ici avaient pointé des incohérences : plus le temps avait passé, moins les Parvenus qu’Erik interrogeait avec force — jamais ne tuant sur ordre de Charles, sauf nécessité, conception que refusait le télépathe qui avait décidé de prendre les devants pour interroger les témoins quand Erik s’occupait de l’infiltration — moins les Parvenus étaient au courant d’un plan quelconque.

Même en fouillant leur cerveau, Charles s’apercevait que les subalternes étaient non seulement laissés dans l’ombre, mais que leurs missions avaient changé au cours des dernières semaines : délocaliser, réorienter les forces contre la CIA, fuir et ralentir le mutant qui maîtrisait le métal et celui qui lisait les pensées pour les aspirants Noirs, fuir sans toucher à Magnéto pour les aspirants Blancs qui avaient ordre de faire feu sur le télépathe qui l’accompagnait.

La dernière consigne avait eu pour conséquence directe de mettre Erik dans une fureur sans nom contre Emma Frost. Erik entrait à présent en trombe dans les bâtiments Blancs, les mains tendues pour envoyer valser tout ce qu’il pouvait toucher en une tempête de rage dédaigneuse des exclamations de Charles derrière lui. Maestro de requiem, il s’arrêtait lorsque les infrastructures s’écroulaient, et alors Magneto marchait sur les décombres en ignorant les râles d’agonie autour de lui, exigeant de savoir qui était le responsable de la faction.

Mais Hank et Dayane leur échappaient petit à petit, inexorablement.

Ce fut précisément l’après-midi suivant la soirée qu’ils avaient passé ensemble dans la bibliothèque que Charles et Erik eurent du nouveau. Le premier homme accompagnait l'Allemand jusqu’au centre de New-York, conscient que le trajet en voiture serait l’occasion pour Erik de laisser libre cours aux questions qui le brûlaient concernant le sujet que Raven avait sorti des décombres auxquels il appartenait. Pour Erik, il devrait épousseter ce souvenir jusqu'alors enseveli sous cette maison de pierres démantibulée où tout s’était fini dans son hurlement il y avait de cela des années.

Le silence marqua les premières minutes tendues du voyage. Charles n'eut pour distraction que sa concentration feinte sur la route. Ce fut lorsqu’il ne contrôla plus les mouvements de la voiture qu’il sut qu’Erik allait aborder le sujet.

\- Tu sais très bien que je t’ai demandé de m’en parler quand tu serais prêt. Se contenta-t-il de dire cependant, tournant le visage vers lui. Je ne compte pas presser le sujet.

Il faisait de toute évidence référence à cette nuit où Charles l’avait frappé du poing en pensant que c’était son beau-père.

\- Tu ne regardes pas la route. Se contenta de rétorquer Charles, borné — et quelque peu affolé de sa manie de ne jamais regarder où il conduisait, même à plus de cent-trente kilomètres à l’heure.

\- Et toi, tu changes de sujet. Je te dis que je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu m’en parles tout de suite.

\- Mais tu t’attends à ce que je t’en parle quoi qu’il en soit. Releva-t-il, légèrement agacé, car vraiment, il n’avait pas hâte d’aborder ce sujet.

\- Cela me ferait plaisir, oui. (Et l’aveu était la meilleure chose à faire pour décider Charles, car Erik demandait si peu de choses et si peu de lui qu'il avait cédé avant qu’il ne continue) Tu peux comprendre, sans doute. Tu clames tout savoir de moi, mais je ne peux me reposer que sur ce que tu veux bien me dire.

\- À gauche.

La voiture changea de direction sans qu’Erik ne dirige son regard autre part que sur lui, le clignotant, seul bruit pendant une poignée de secondes ; il accompagna le soupir de Charles qui ferma les yeux, massant ses tempes d’une main. Erik interpréta correctement le signal.

\- Où est cet homme ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n’eut pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir qu’il comptait le tuer. Heureusement, pour une fois ce ne serait pas le sujet d’une dispute.

\- Il est mort. Répondit simplement Charles. Son fils Caïn vit toujours quelque part en Pennsylvanie.

\- Bien. Et ce Caïn ?

\- Le pire des deux. Un enfant cruel car mal-aimé par son père, égoïste et jaloux. Je crains que sa vertu ne se soit malheureusement pas bonifiée en vieillissant. Lui n’a jamais essayé de lever la main sur Raven cependant, donc je suppose qu’à défaut d’en avoir moins peur, je le détestais moins.

\- Raven…

\- Jamais. Mes pouvoirs s’étaient déjà manifestés, et je savais lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à venir. Ma priorité était toujours de la cacher avant que ça n’arrive.

\- Tu veux dire que tu disposais de tes pouvoirs et que tu n’as rien fait pour arrêter ça ?

L’hébétude dans sa voix, irritée, ne fit que l’objet de la compassion de Charles : il y avait quelque chose de naïf dans le monde monochrome d’Erik. Personne d’autre que les enfants de la violence ne pouvait comprendre. Il y avait une peur chez l’enfant battu qui était plus grande que le monde entier : peur d’échouer dans le meurtre du bourreau et peur d’échouer pour tout, peur des représailles provoquant l’ire sanglante, peur que l’on sache. L’instinct de protection du noyau familial — aussi lâche ayant été son lien l’unissant à Kurt Marko — face aux interventions extérieures primait le plus souvent. Ne restait que le désir d'une vengeance abstraite et soumise.

Bien sûr, maintenant que Charles était adulte, il savait qu’il aurait dû fuir avec Raven dès qu'il était devenu évident que ça ne s’arrêterait pas.

\- Je disposais des couteaux dans ma cuisine bien avant mon pouvoir, et malgré le nombre de fois où l’enfant terrifié que j’étais y avait pensé, je ne l’ai jamais tué dans son sommeil. Et j’étais trop jeune pour me servir correctement de la télépathie.

\- Si j’avais pu tuer Shaw avec un couteau, je l’aurais fait.

\- Mon Kurt Marko n’est pas ton Shaw, Erik. Dit-il en souriant doucement, relevant la tête pour la reposer contre le siège depuis lequel il le regarda. Prends la deuxième sortie. Tous les combats ne sont pas égaux. Tu as simplement eu le malheur d’affronter le mal absolu. En vérité, pour moi, Marko est ton Shaw, mais jamais je ne me permettrai de comparer mon enfance avec ce que tu as vécu.

\- Il ne s’agit pas de comparer nos souffrances, Charles. Répliqua Erik, sourcils froncés et irrésistiblement sincère et concerné. L’homme qui bat un enfant mérite de mourir, et il m’apparaît bien plus impardonnable que ce soit un membre de ta famille qui t’ait fait du mal plutôt que moi un inconnu.

 _Bien évidemment que tu le penses, mon ami._ Outre que la famille était quelque chose de sacré dans l’esprit d’Erik, qui en tirait ses meilleurs souvenirs et son fardeau, puisque cela était arrivé à _Charles_ et non à lui-même, le télépathe ne s’était pas attendu à une réponse différente. Oh, comme Erik lui était précieux. Il sourit de nouveau, repositionnant sa tête avec langueur. Les yeux d’Erik sautèrent dans les siens. La voiture tourna toute seule, se gara, provoquant les klaxons empressés des automobilistes new-yorkais.

\- Tu es incroyable, Erik.

Les traits de l’homme se brouillèrent de confusion, sourcils froncés, bien que ses yeux à la teinte claire inconstante semblaient tout à coup plus vifs, plus humides. Son cœur battait également plus rapidement. Afin de préciser sa pensée, Charles demanda, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres charmées :

\- Tu ne vois toujours pas le diamant de bonté que tu es, n’est-ce pas ?

Il sentait qu’Erik voulait contester ses paroles, mais aucun mot ne sortit de son esprit subjugué. Il regardait Charles, y voyait le plus étrange homme de la terre pour apercevoir en son monstre quelque chose d’aussi estimable. Le plus souvent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charles lui retournait l’affection qu’il éprouvait pour lui.

Soudain, le télépathe détourna les yeux vers l’extérieur, aux aguets. Avant qu’Erik n’ait pu lui demander ce qu’il se passait, il souffla :

\- Frost.

Elle lui apparut dès qu’il tourna les yeux vers le trottoir. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Emma se tenait au milieu de la foule qui la dépassait sans la voir, blanche au milieu d’une ville de grisailles, resplendissante et dangereuse parmi les mortels humains. Erik enfonça la porte pour sortir, entendit celle de Charles claquer.

\- Je te couvre, le prévint ce dernier à son côté sur le trottoir, deux doigts sur sa tempe droite.

Ils n’eurent pas à avancer bien loin. Dès qu’ils furent en face d’elle, séparés par la foule, sa voix féminine retentit dans leurs esprits :

_Du calme, sucre d’orge. Je viens en paix._

Charles ne tiqua pas du surnom. Erik, lui, pensait déjà à cette grue sur leur droite quelques mètres plus loin et à la façon dont elle pourrait écraser son corps contre le bitume.

\- Ce n’est qu’une apparition, Erik. Mademoiselle Frost se trouve à l’autre bout de la ville en ce moment.

\- Où est mon fils, Emma ? Claqua-t-il alors après avoir pris en considération les informations de Charles. La _paix_ n’est pas une option que je t’offre.

_L’enfant est aux mains de la CIA maintenant, tout comme Hank McCoy, et tu ferais mieux de m’écouter si tu veux les revoir vivants._

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

_Parce que je suis la seule piste valable que vous ayez, chéri. Et parce que j’ai besoin de toi, c’est la meilleure des raisons qui pourrait te convaincre. La CIA a pris le contrôle du bunker des Damnés où sont enfermés vos protégés. Et l’arme est prête, je n’ai donc pas d’autre choix que de les arrêter._

\- Quelle arme ? Demanda Charles, craignant de connaître la réponse.

_Cérébro 3.0, piloté par l’enfant. Une fois qu’ils l’auront fait plier, ils auront la possibilité de repérer n’importe qui dans le monde et de tuer à distance sans bouger leur gras arrière-train de leurs fauteuils fétides. Cela va sans dire que leurs collaborateurs mutants sont en tête de liste, mais vous n’êtes pas loin derrière, comme tous les nôtres._

\- Elle se sert de toi pour retrouver sa position, Erik.

\- Certainement, concéda ce dernier, le sort des mutants lui importe moins que le sien. Mais si tu as une autre idée que de vérifier si elle dit vrai, je t’écoute.

_Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. Vos petites fignoleries amoureuses m’ont toujours ennuyée. Ce soir à notre ancien Q.G. je t’expliquerai mon plan. Amène ceux qui voudront se battre. Mes amitiés à Charles qui restera à contempler les pissenlits de son jardin._

La réplique télépathique de celui-ci dut être cinglante, pensa Erik, car Emma poussa soudain un rire délecté. Il avait dû piquer au bon endroit. Elle rétorqua, méchante d’innocence :

_Et la mémoire, ça va mieux, mon mignon ?_

Le visage du télépathe se ferma soudain, mais il ne répliqua rien. L’illusion mentale d’Emma Frost sourit joliment, puis un passant la dissimula une seconde. Lorsqu’il la dépassa, elle avait disparu.

Charles tourna les talons, droit et fier, ses poings serrés, contraste avec ses traits altiers, et Erik aurait juré qu’il marmonna quelque chose comme « _Et je suis censé passer après ça… »_  d’une voix piquée de condescendance aristocratique.

 

**XVI**

 

La tête reposant contre un des mollets repliés de Raven assise sur son lit — l'autre jambe de la mutante battant paresseusement dans le vide — Charles avait les yeux ouverts sur le plafond de sa chambre et conversait avec elle. Les doigts de la jeune femme passèrent dans ses cheveux, les caressant, puis massant son crâne (« _Ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas fait ça, Charles, laisse-moi faire »_ ). Au toucher, son corps eut un spasme, et il poussa un juron aigu sous les brusques frissons qu’il ressentit.

\- Raven ! Arrête ça veux-tu, tu sais bien que je suis sensible ici.

\- C’est justement parce que tu aimes bien que je te le fais. Lança-t-elle en penchant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne pour qu’il la voie, son beau sourire près de lui. Lorsque tu auras une femme qui pourra prendre soin de toi à ma place, je pourrai enfin arrêter.

\- Nous avions une masseuse pour ça, Raven, elle s’appelait _Hana_. Mais sous ton action conjuguée à celle d’Erik, j’ai dû mettre cette pauvre jeune femme à la porte. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Raven pouffa dédaigneusement, détournant ses yeux bleus hautains. Elle dit tout de même :

\- Je l’avais complètement oubliée. Erik a du bon, des fois. Tu ne trouves pas, Charles ?

Le ton était si espiègle que les yeux du télépathe, défensifs, coururent sur le visage de sa sœur. Il se força à rester détendu. Mais Raven ne semblait rien sous-entendre sur ses traits neutres. Neutres, à l’exception de ce petit sourire réprimé et mystérieux, qu’il se força à ne pas lire.

 _Que tu es couard, Charles._ Persifla joyeusement la voix imaginaire d'Erik dans sa tête.  _C'est un défaut qui ne cesse de me surprendre, ces derniers mois. J'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose de plus infini que ton pouvoir._

Oh, pour l'amour du ciel.

\- É—Évidemment qu’Erik a du bon, je l’ai toujours dit.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu n’étales plus tous tes cardigans sur ton lit le matin pour voir lequel plaira le mieux à Erik. Tu as définitivement franchi un cap.

Charles piqua un fard superbe. Raven rit aux éclats. Diable, comme c’était gênant qu’elle s’en souvienne. Il bégaya la bouche ouverte sans prononcer de phrase cohérente, cherchant la justification inutile qui ne pourrait que davantage l’enfoncer, puis fut interrompu par une voix qui le mortifia :

\- Alors comme ça tu t’habilles pour moi, Charles ? J’en suis très flatté.

Erik entra dans sa chambre, fringuant et beau dans sa veste en cuir marron surmontée du béret assorti, le demi-sourire que Charles avait appris à reconnaître comme celui qui était réellement amusé aux dépens des autres. _Pour l'amour du ciel_ (une nouvelle fois), n'aurait-il donc aucun instant de répit ? De honte, il voulut se relever, mais Raven lui donna une légère claque sur la tête en feulant comme une chatte grondant son chaton.

\- Sache que mon préféré est le gilet noir que tu portes lorsque nous sortons, quoi que tu sois ravissant dans les pièces de laine également. Conclut-il en déambulant dans la pièce, sérieux et dissimulant très mal son sourire.

Le corps de Charles bouillait sous ses vêtements — un cardigan en laine beige sur une chemise bleue, justement — tellement ses joues étaient brûlantes. Erik avait cette… audace, de parler comme ça devant Raven, comptant sur sa franchise pour que la conversation soit prise sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ce qui fonctionnait : la jeune femme rit, délectée de l’humour.

Tandis que Charles se félicitait intérieurement d’avoir renouvelé sa collection de cardigans d’automne chez son couturier à Salem, Raven profita de l’atmosphère légère pour lancer :

\- Erik, tant que tu es là, il fallait que je te dise quelque chose de très important sur Charles : il _adore_ les massages crâniens. C’est genre, le nirvana pour lui. Avec ses pouvoirs, son activité cérébrale est plus importante et son flux de sang est extrêmement important ici, ce qui lui donne énormément de pl—

\- Raven ! S’exclama-t-il non pour la première fois de la journée. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça à Erik ? J'ai l'impression d'être son animal de compagnie, c’est très humiliant.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, semblant sincère et réfléchissant soudainement, je trouverai ça juste bien que quelqu’un prenne soin de toi.

\- Eh bien, merci Raven, fit-il froidement, pincé, toujours affreusement empourpré, mais je pense que je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul. Ou en tout cas, définitivement, je ne demanderais pas à Erik.

\- Merci de me l’avoir dit, Raven. Déclara alors celui-ci, bien plus concentré sur la conversation qu’il n’aurait dû l’être.

\- Tu veux essayer ? Proposa la traîtresse d’un mouvement d’invitation de la main.

\- C’est _hors de question_ _!_

Il se releva d’un bond hors des griffes de la polymorphe, coupant l’acquiescement d’Erik. Charles les regarda tous les deux l’un après l’autre comme un animal traqué, horrifié à l’idée de pousser des gémissements certains et suppliants si Erik passait ses longs doigts sur son crâne, ou toute autre partie de son corps. Cependant, Raven ne fit que hausser les épaules et se diriger vers l’âtre en marbre de la cheminée condamnée sur laquelle trônait des cadres aux moulures piquées d’or. Elle se saisit de deux photos, qu’elle tendit à Erik. Il vit l’Allemand regarder attentivement la première.

Sur un fond de sable et d’océan, un bébé aux bouclettes brunes couvertes par un bob blanc portait un t-shirt assorti trop grand pour elle, un râteau dans la main. Elle riait de ce sourire heureux qu’ont les enfants, édenté et baveux, ses yeux bleus légèrement plissés sous le soleil, ses petites lèvres rouges humides de bave.

\- Est-ce qu’elle est de ta famille, Charles ? Une cousine ? Risqua-t-il.

Mais soudain, le rose qui avait envahi les joues du télépathe vira au cramoisis, et le rire de Raven qui lui montra la deuxième photo en dessous lui fit réaliser qu’il s’était certainement trompé. Il jeta un œil au second cliché. L’enfant était nu.

\- Oh.

Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’Erik n’avait pas vu Raven rire autant. Elle tentait de dissimuler sa bouche sous une main malgré les commissures de ses yeux d’humaine humides de larmes. Charles était cependant délicieusement rougissant, ce qui était la plus belle vue de la pièce. Pour se rattraper, mais ne réussissant pas à décontracter ses muscles maxillaires, Erik affirma :

\- Tu étais un charmant bébé, Charles.

\- Oh, ça va, je t'en prie ! Fit celui-ci, furibond de honte.

\- Je t’assure. Un très… viril petit garçon.

Le rire de Raven redoubla, envahissant la pièce, rendant difficile de ne pas la suivre. En comparaison, Charles à cet instant semblait interdit, figé dans une position défensive animale que soutenait le ciel criminel de ses yeux captivants ; ses joues tâchées de rouges ne faisaient que les exploser un peu plus, tandis que quelques tâches de rousseur blanchissaient la galaxie de ses traits.

Il était si sauvage à cet instant, les doigts posés derrière lui contre le lit, ses jambes prêtes à bondir, que sans s’en rendre compte, Erik perdit le fil de la conversation un instant. Il le retrouva, s’espérant social et posé, lorsque Charles entrouvrit ses lèvres pour parler, un air condescendant et fier levant son menton tandis qu’il se détournait pour se lever d’un mouvement élégant :

\- Je vous ferais dire que le bébé que j’étais et qui vous fait tant rire sautait tous les samedis sur les genoux du sénateur.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Commença Erik, se voulant conciliant, mais le sourire qu’il ne pouvait plus réprimer attira les foudres du regard méfiant du télépathe. Ce sénateur devait être amoureux. Moi aussi j’aurais bien aimé faire sauter une aussi jolie petite fille que toi sur mes genoux.

La situation d'autant pire pour Charles que, malgré l’indignation renouvelée qui chauffa une nouvelle fois ses joues à blanc, il ne pouvait empêcher sa poitrine emballée de goûter la beauté d’Erik. Sa dernière tirade avait fait pétiller ses yeux, complices près de son demi-sourire odieux, renversant. Le télépathe s’était approché entre deux, si bien qu’il fut tout proche de lui, profitant qu’il pouvait abuser de l’altercation pour mesurer leur deux corps.

Lorsqu’il devint clair après un long regard que la phrase contenait bel et bien un sous-entendu — que Charles désarma par la provocation espiègle qu'il mit à hausser un sourcil — les mêmes yeux devinrent intenses, le sourire, immobile. Erik l’enveloppa sans le savoir d’une ensorcelante aura de touffeur, comme deux aimants chauffés par leur besoin de se rencontrer. Elle les coupait du monde. Doucement, tendrement. Bestiale d’envie. Erik ne souhaitait qu’une chose : l’emprisonner dans ses bras et ne plus le laisser partir. Mais Charles se souvint à temps de la présence de Raven et, sans plus de cérémonie, arracha les deux cadres de sa main et fit volte-face.

\- Aucun de vous deux n’est digne de voir ces photos. Déclara-t-il.

\- Oh allez, Charles ! S’exclama Raven aussitôt, donnant quelques secondes supplémentaires à Erik pour se redonner une contenance. Maintenant tu es vieux, tu peux —

Les pleurs de Kurt s’élevèrent quelques chambres plus loin et elle s’interrompit pour pousser un râle. S’excusant précipitamment lorsqu’Azazel se téléporta tout le long du couloir — certainement pour trouver la pièce où elle avait entreposé son berceau — Raven sortit de la chambre en coup de vent, laissant derrière elle la porte ouverte.

À vrai dire, Erik remarqua également l’entrebâillement de la porte. Ne prit pas la responsabilité d’être celui qui la fermerait. Ainsi, il ne s’approcha que raisonnablement de Charles qui se tenait de profil, et glissa deux doigts vers sa main ; sans la toucher, prit un des deux clichés.

\- Si tu le permets. Questionna-t-il en le regardant, dangereusement proche depuis que Charles avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Pour ce soir, quand je serai là-bas.

Après un œil sur la photo, le télépathe arracha cette dernière ; la remplaça par l’autre. Erik observa une seconde la nouvelle, puis rit.

\- Je ne pensais pas me servir de ta photo pour _ce_ genre de choses, Charles. Badina-t-il, mais déjà il la sortait de son cadre pour la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste — près de son cœur, chérissant le bout de papier. Mais j’ai bon espoir qu’un bébé télépathe, même aussi extatique que toi d’être nu, constitue une bonne protection.

\- Tu es conscient qu’il y a bien plus de chance que ce soit un plan des Damnés et de la CIA pour te capturer qu’une opportunité de les retrouver, n’est-ce pas ? Se contenta de relever Charles, refusant de ne pas prendre ce qui allait arriver au sérieux.

\- Évidemment. C’est pour cela que j’irai seul. Le plus important étant de ne pas amener Azazel, il sera la cible privilégiée d’Emma pour le combat et pour mener une attaque contre le Manoir en mon absence. Je compte l’amener le soir même à un signal convenu, et seulement si tout se passe bien. Je ne peux pas compter sur toi malheureusement, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le Manoir à découvert de nouveau. ( _Et donc c’est toi que je laisse à découvert_ , _Erik,_ pensa le télépathe, amer). Bien entendu, je ne pourrai pas te prévenir de l’avancement des opérations, mon casque sera impératif pour l’entière durée de mon séjour avec elle.

Charles serra les dents. Il n’aimait pas ça. Ne pas sentir la présence d’Erik dans le Manoir était une chose ; qu’il se coupe de Charles pour être Magnéto, ne plus sentir son être nulle part sur la planète en ignorant s’il avait besoin d’aide le mettait mal à l’aise. Il se détourna d’Erik. Se laissa prendre dans le réseau ses propres pensées. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu’il se rendit compte qu’il s’était dirigé à la fenêtre de la chambre. Sur son rebord, une fleur au cœur endolori de sommeil.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette plante ? Demanda alors tranquillement la voix d’Erik à côté de lui, son torse, légèrement touchant son épaule.

Aucun toucher n’était jamais accidentel. Erik se ressourçait, exposait son manque. Charles l'autorisa. Se pencha doucement en arrière.

\- Une  _epiphyllum oxypetalum_. Elle aurait dû fleurir il y a quelques temps déjà, la température, l’humidité et la lumière sont parfaites. Mais celle-ci est particulièrement têtue. Elle ne fleurira qu’une nuit, et j’ai bien peur de finir par la rater.

\- Ce serait particulièrement triste. Constata-t-il. Surtout si tu mets tant d’efforts à l’entretenir.

Charles caressa amoureusement sa tige du bout des doigts.

\- Les fleurs de lune sont délicates. C’est le cadeau que constitue leur ouverture qui mérite le sacrifice de la facilité.

La voix d’Erik s’approcha de son oreille. Bourdonna. Bourgeonna.

\- Fais-tu le botaniste avec moi aussi, Charles ?

Ils avaient toujours été tellement doués pour entendre la gravité de ce monde absurde. La vérité, c’était qu’Erik était la fleur de lune au milieu d’un océan de grêle. Malmené d’une glaçure qui retardait sa floraison timide, hostilement. L'unique fleur droite et seule au milieu d’un jardin de roses glacées deux à deux. Charles brûlait de la réchauffer délicatement de son amour jusqu’à ce qu’elle ouvre ses pétales un à un, languide et magnifique.

\- Emma va te tourner contre la CIA. Elle veut que tu sois son arme, comme Shaw l’a fait avant elle.

\- Ça m’est égal, je veux retrouver mon fils. Mon fils et Hank. Elle sous-entend qu’ils sont vivants, Charles.

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi réfléchis-tu ?

\- Parce que —

Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois face à la fenêtre, inspirant profondément. Il vit le reflet d’Erik dans la vitre en les rouvrant, froncé, tentant de comprendre mais immuable dans sa décision déjà, loin, de plus en plus loin de lui. Il ne vocalisa pas son impression.

\- C’est _elle_ qui a enlevé les enfants, Erik. Fit-il plutôt, tentant d’être calme mais dépassé par le chagrin et la colère. C’était _son_ plan, ne le vois donc tu pas ?

\- Je ne compte pas lui pardonner, Charles.

\- Alors ne marche pas dans son jeu avec tant de désinvolture ! S’écria-t-il, jouant des épaules pour s’écarter et lui faire face. Si Dayane et Hank avaient été aux mains des Damnés, je ne pense pas que tu te serais allié avec la CIA, n’est-ce-pas ? Ce que tu veux, c’est jouer sur tous les tableaux et faire tomber l’organisation en crucifiant leurs têtes pour être sûr qu’ils ne se relèveront pas.

\- Bien entendu, que c’est ce que je veux ! Ils prévoient de nous tuer, Charles ! Dayane, Hank, toi, moi, Raven, Kurt. Tous nos frères et sœurs de la planète, ils ne veulent que les mettre à terre pour prévenir tout risque de rebellion ! Ouvre les yeux !

\- Non, je refuse d’employer tes méthodes, Erik. _Tu_ leur as fait peur à Cuba. C’est de toi qu’ils ont peur, comme ils ont eu peur de Shaw. Il n’est pas trop tard pour tenter de trouver un arrangement et —

\- Un _arrangement ?_ Tu penses vraiment que ces gens voudront d’un arrangement, Charles ?

\- Nous pourrions au moins _essayer !_ Clamait-il maintenant, la poitrine s’abaissant et se gonflant rapidement. Mais toi, tu — Erik, tu nous condamnes tous à la clandestinité si tu t’en prends à eux !

Ses paroles ne servaient à rien. Il vit en Erik la tendresse excédée qu’il éprouvait à son égard, taxant son pacifisme d’irréalisme et l’accusant d’être lâche plutôt que de changer les choses à grande échelle. Erik ne saisissait pas que leur arrangement était précaire, et que non seulement un faux pas d’Erik signifierait son départ, mais qu’il forcerait Charles à prendre position contre lui à la face du monde pour protéger ceux qui à présent dépendaient d’eux.

À la place, avec dérision sur son demi-sourire insupportable de charme, Erik demanda :

\- Donc je suppose que ce n’est pas le moment de te demander un baiser d’adieu ?

Damnez cet homme aux Sept Enfers auquel il appartient ! Pendant quelques secondes, Charles pantela encore bouche fermée et pincée, le fusillant du regard. Plutôt deux fois qu’une. Il n’attendait qu’une chose depuis des mois, c’était d’avoir l’opportunité d’être contre Erik, de sentir sa bouche et ses soupirs qui l’appelleraient sans cesse, il le savait, goûter à la chaleur humide que le mutant promettait dès lors qu'il pensait tout haut à leurs ébats.

Erik aurait-il été sérieux qu’il aurait sauté sur l’occasion — d'une façon tout à fait littérale. En l’état actuel des choses, le mutant cherchait surtout à détendre l’atmosphère. L’animosité qui tendait encore le corps de Charles lui rendit plus facile de rétorquer, sourcils haussés et sourire confiant aux lèvres :

\- En général lorsque j’embrasse, c’est plutôt le _début_ de la soirée, mon ami.

Les globes aux lacs piqués d’intérêt en face des siens brillèrent, métalliques. Mais Charles avança également sa réelle motivation, car au final, Erik, aussi puissant et détaché qu’il apparaissait, n’avait jamais pris les devants concernant les touchers intimes qu’il espérait :

_Et il ne m’échappe pas que tu as peur de moi, aussi._

_Jamais de toi, Charles_. Fusa la réponse sur son visage froncé d’incompréhension. _J’ai une totale confiance en toi._

_Sauf lorsqu’il s’agit de me laisser m’approcher trop près, ou d’utiliser mon don, par ailleurs._

Et en effet. Le recul, imperceptible, instinctif, lorsqu’il esquisse un pas en avant. Les yeux vifs cherchant une confirmation inconnue. Allant du visage en face du sien à la main de Charles qui se tend vers lui, au visage, à la main…

 _Tu as peur, Erik._ Murmure-t-il directement en lui, le sentant frissonner.

Et il approche la main de son visage, entend les émotions du mutant battre dans sa poitrine,  _boum-boum,_ alors que c'est au tour d'Erik de le fusiller du regard à présent, défiant — malgré une respiration précipitée qu’il expire par les narines.

 _Non. Touche-moi, touche-moi,_   _Charles,_ appelle son corps, attend sa peau, crie son cœur esseulé, saignant de solitude et de besoin de contact. La phobie est là, douloureusement broyée et déformée par un besoin jaloux.

_Je ferais tout ce dont tu as besoin, Charles. Tu n’as pas besoin de chercher quelqu’un d’autre que moi._

Oh, il y avait donc de ça. La possession d’Erik l’électrifiait, incompressible et réprimée. Promettant de s'étendre tout autour de son corps pour l'en envelopper lorsqu'il l'accueillerait.

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu projettes l'image d'Alex tout de suite._ Transmit Charles en pouffant presque de surprise perplexe.

_Bien sûr que tu le sais._

Il le savait. Secoua sa tête, désabusé. 

\- Erik, c'est idiot. Tu sais très bien que _jamais_ je n'ai envisagé —

 _Touche-_ moi, _alors. Touche-_ moi.

Le besoin appelait — émanant de son corps comme une odeur. Une onde d'effluves suppliantes et lacérées de discipline, s'échappant de sa contenance pour tendre son corps vers Charles. Oh, comme Erik en avait besoin ; de se sentir vivant et complet, contrasté par le contact tangible d'un frère aux rêves et ambitions divergents, unis dans un même désir.

Le télépathe lève de nouveau sa main près de son visage. Les pensées sont muettes, elles attendent.

Charles touche enfin sa joue. _Nein, bitte, nein !_ Il la caresse du bout de ses ongles, de la pulpe de ses doigts, glissement, établissant le contact entre sa joue et la paume de sa main, qui le tient tendrement. _Sonderkommando Erik Lehnsherr._ Devant lui, l’Allemand clot fortement ses paupières, le front plissé d’inconfort. _Du müsst nicht Angst haben, mein klein Erik. Du müsst nur mich hassen_. Un instinct indécelable tente de l’éloigner de la main de Charles. En vain. Soudain, un flash surgit. Des hommes. Partout. Autour de lui. Il est trop petit. Difformes, de rire, de faim, leurs dents, pointues, humides, leur corps.

Charles retira sa main, le souffle court.

Erik la rattrapa doucement. Son visage n’était pas plus différent qu’un autre jour, réalisa le télépathe avec horreur. Ces souvenirs vivaient en lui. Ces hommes… qui… les camps… Le mutant raccompagna sa main contre lui avec précaution, faisant de nouveau se toucher leur peau, tentant de capter son regard.

 _Reste._ Demanda Erik, et jamais Charles n’avait pensé partir de son plein gré.

Erik ne ferma plus les yeux à présent, mais le regarda, inspirant, expirant par le nez, testant le toucher, l’agrippant. En contrôle. Il se força à accepter la main sur lui. Charles, la main de Charles. Le besoin d’être touché comme Charles le faisait avec les autres le dévorait de l’intérieur. Il était dévoré de jalousie, car lui… lui voulait… Ces touchers, il ne les avaient reçus que de Shaw en grandissant. De la mère d’Anya, mais elles avaient toutes eues un goût de cendre. Sa cendre. Charles jamais avec lui ne il —

_Je suis là, Erik. Tu n’es plus seul._

Les mots le firent regarder le télépathe, le regarder vraiment. Il revint ainsi à Westchester, loin des camps, ici dans cette chambre où Charles lui souriait avec douceur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, et ses yeux. Il ne se lassait jamais de ses yeux. La gorge d’Erik était serrée d’émotion en le voyant, et il dut cligner ses cils plusieurs fois pour en chasser la moiteur putride.

\- J'ai toujours été seul, Charles. Contredit-il.

 _Durant toutes ces années._  Continua-t-il sans parler. _Si longtemps, que je ne pense pas qu'il puissent en être autrement à présent. Pas même avec toi._

 _-_ Tu as peur, Erik, répéta le télépathe doucement, c'est la peur de souffrir de nouveau qui t'enferme loin de nous. Ce que tu as vécu… me fend sincèrement le cœur, mon ami. Je comprends ta terreur de me voir t'injecter ma tendresse. Tu peux avoir mal, mon ami, oh, je ne te le reprocherais pas si le bonheur te fait mal. (Il sourit alors, brièvement, car il imaginait bien que parfois, le bonheur était une lame qui promettait l'hémorragie en se retirant.) Mais laisse-nous une chance, Erik, laisse-nous essayer.

\- Charles, je…

Un _pop_ caractéristique le sortit de sa pensée informe. Erik tourna le visage vers Azazel qui venait de se téléporter sur le pas de la porte. La main de Charles s'était précipitamment retirée de sa joue, mais trop tard : le Russe faisait la navette entre eux-deux. Impassible, il ne dit rien de ce qu’il avait vu, ni de ce qu'il pensait, mais avertit :

\- Maintenant ou jamais, Magnéto. C’est l’heure, tu devoir plutôt partir maintenant pour ne pas laisser le temps à la _souka_ blanche de réfléchir deux fois.

\- Merci, Azazel. Fit-il, hochant la tête, satisfait de la dureté de sa voix. Je vais te parler des préparatifs, attends-moi.

Il se tourna alors vers Charles, qui ne semblait pas très à l’aise avec l’idée d’un témoin. Mais l’âme d’Erik brillait de l’intérieur de sa poitrine, toujours lumineuse, étouffante, des émotions qu’il venait de ressentir. Il se retint d’exprimer une nouvelle fois ses sentiments.

\- On parlera de ce que tu as cru voir lorsque je reviendrai, si tu veux. Se contenta-t-il de proposer platement, espérant qu’il comprenne qu’il parlait des hommes de Shaw dont Charles avait vu les ombres, craignant que cette période de sa vie ne change le regard que lui portait le télépathe quand lui n’avait jamais laissé ce qui s’était passé en détails dans les camps définir qui il était. Je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes de ça.

Il répéta des paroles que lui avait confiées le télépathe plus tôt et qui prirent tout leur sens lorsqu’il les prononça :

\- C’était il y a longtemps.

_Tu penses revenir ce soir ?_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, cela pourrait prendre du temps si nous enchaînons sur une attaque. Quoi qu’il en soit, je serai revenu dans maximum trois jours.

Quittant ses côtés pour rejoindre Azazel dans le couloir, il ajouta avec humour :

_Ou bien peut-être jamais. Il arrivera un jour où tu regretteras de ne pas m’avoir embrassé._

La conversation du Russe l’empêcha de prêter attention au coup à la poitrine qu’il venait d’infliger à Charles.

Car Charles, en craignant la réalisation d’une prophétie qu’il redoutait, n’était par bien des aspects que trop d’accord avec Erik.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Qu'on me laisse jouir de la dernière pensée  
> Criminelle  
> Qu'il se battra pour moi en pleurs,  
> Montrant les dents enfin, mon arrogant pilier,  
> Cet inconscient qui fait de moi une fleur. »

**XVII**

 

Le gant noir de la colère est des plus seyants.

Douché par la pluie de la douleur, ces infinies larmes que font l'absence et le refus, le corps de Magnéto sort purifié de l’intrication des parasites dont Charles infeste Erik.

Le masque de la violence est des plus faciles à porter.

Il ne lui vient pas tout de suite à l’esprit qu’à présent dans sa vie la pluie vient de Charles, fraîche, bénie, qu’elle lave sa peau noircie des tourments qu’il s’inflige, sale, confortablement — nécessaire pour ne pas oublier.

Le costume des vieilles chairs suppliantes de son peuple est taillé pour ses épaules.

Mais l’eau dépourvue de sel que tu passes sur ma peau de ton regard universel ne peut pas toujours effacer mes péchés, Charles. Je ne le laisserai pas. Certains sont faits pour porter ces poids, pour les autres, méritent leur souffrance, en prophètes, adulent les cicatrices impardonnables avec un dégoût de mort qui les fait vomir. Les plaies sanglantes font des légions d'honneur à même la peau. Un témoignage. Le pus suintant du trou béant et noir dans ma poitrine a cessé de pulluler au Manoir. La blessure est propre. Je l’ai laissée se refermer en te regardant trop. Mon erreur.

Lorsqu’elle devra se rouvrir, quelles affres de suffocation agonisante.

 

**XVIII**

 

Le Manoir resta silencieux toute la soirée : même le petit Gaby se tint sage dans les bras de Charles, éveillé mais silencieux, ses bras potelés entourant son cou. Kurt, pour sa part, téta sa mère dans la cuisine, ses minuscules six doigts s’ouvrant et se repliant de plaisir. Sean et Alex jouaient aux cartes avec Azazel dans le salon, distraitement, sans les habituels cris indignés ou les railleries de victoire qui rythment habituellement les parties de ce genre.

Charles aimait les enfants, et il aimait particulièrement tenir les bébés dans ses bras. L'occasion ne s'était guère présentée à Oxford. Gabriel, contre sa poitrine, le calmait étrangement. Il se rendit cependant compte que ses émotions fuyaient de son cerveau inquiet, projetant une aura de dépression moite au rez-de-chaussée. Il se contrôla. L’effet dut être immédiat, car Azazel, Sean et Alex se redressèrent sur leur chaise, et Raven, toujours bleue lorsqu’elle nourrissait son enfant (« _Je me sens plus proche de lui, ça ne te dérange pas ? »)_  se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire qui resta triste.

\- Merci. Dit-elle, et le silence revint.

Quatre heures après le départ d’Erik, l’atmosphère devint d’une électricité molle et insupportable, un long courant tortueux. Charles ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder le pendule, son va-et-vient lent, immortel. La course du temps est insensible au destin des hommes : lors d’un de ces monotones mouvements passés, peut-être Erik avait-il été blessé, ou tué, comme Charles _savait_ que cela arrivait partout dans le monde à chaque instant. Il avait vécu des mois ainsi, à attendre sa sœur et Erik dont les chambres avaient toujours été prêtes au cas où l’un des deux reviendrait. Charles avait perdu l’habitude de souffrir.

\- Je devrais y aller. Annonça enfin Azazel, quatre heures trente après le départ d’Erik. La prochaine étape sera toi, Raven, si tout se passe bien.

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête, entendue, mais Charles avait brusquement relevé la sienne. Il savait que Raven avait prévu d’y aller, mais là-bas… sans protection, avec _Emma Frost._

\- Je ne la amener que si je sens qu’il n’y a aucun danger, Charles. Assura Azazel avec une paire d’yeux graves — et le concerné ne manqua pas de relever que c’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait par son prénom. Si j’ai le moindre doute, _elle_ peut toujours aller se faire voir.

Après avoir réfléchi, il acquiesça difficilement à son tour. La situation lui échappait. Les personnes qu’il aimait se tenaient hors de ses vœux, hors de ses raisonnements. La seule chose qu’il pouvait faire c’était composer au mieux avec ce qu’il avait : si quelqu’un pouvait être un arbitre aussi intraitable que lui concernant le bien-être de Raven, c’était certainement Azazel. Erik lui donnait trop de liberté.

- À tout à l’heure, alors. Souhaita Charles — se retenant de toute autre chose.

- À tout à l’heure, _da._ Répondit le mutant avec un sourire. Je suis sûr qu’il être trop borné pour mourir, nous reviendrons.

Charles avait forcé les muscles de ses joues à se contracter en un sourire, mais il dut échouer car les yeux d’Azazel eurent un éclat de pitié qu'il tourna vers Raven. Cette dernière hocha brièvement la tête, le rassurant certainement. Une explosion de fumée rouge fit sursauter Kurt dans son landau, et le Manoir redevient poussière d’immobilité. Ils avaient maintenant une fourchette de cinq minutes à une journée à attendre avant qu’Azazel ne revienne avec des nouvelles chercher Raven. Si tout allait bien.

Pour passer le temps, Charles perfectionna le dôme mental qu’il avait érigé au-dessus du Manoir, renforçant les parties affaiblies par son inattention, épaississant sa défense, qui, invisible au commencement, prenait à présent une teinte de cyanose nitescente par la fenêtre.

\- Tu devrais dormir. Recommanda-t-il à Raven, levant la tête vers elle lorsqu’elle passa devant le canapé du salon dans lequel il était assis. Azazel pourrait revenir tard, et ils reviendront peut-être tous les deux s’ils ont l’occasion de conclure cette affaire bientôt. Dans les deux cas, soit tu seras fatiguée, soit tu auras veillé pour rien.

\- Je sais, c’est ce que j’allais faire. Décale-toi Xavier, les Darkholme débarquent.

Il s’exécuta et regarda Raven s’allonger en travers du canapé pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, son bébé remuant tenu contre sa poitrine. Gabriel poussa un gazouillis affirmé, tentant d’appeler le nourrisson, puis le regarda en battant de ses petits pieds lorsqu’il n’obtint pas de réponse. La main de Charles vint caresser l’épaule de Raven. Les yeux clos, elle sourit. L’épaule douce et beige se dématérialisa en sa peau écailleuse lorsqu’elle s’endormit, contente. Détendue. Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, ils avaient tous deux adopté cette routine dans leur appartement à Oxford. Il lui lisait ses thèses, et elle s’amusait à commenter ses mimiques sérieuses et ses tours ampoulés.

Bientôt, la conscience d’Alex et de Sean s’étant éteinte telles deux flammes de bougies soufflées, Charles resta le seul être éveillé du Manoir. Plus immobile que le pendule, qui marqua inlassablement chaque seconde anxiogène avec dédain, se riant des turpitudes humaines.

Ce ne fut que vers quatre heures du matin qu’Azazel réapparut. Le sursaut de Charles fut accompagné d’un brusque rétablissement de la protection entourant le Manoir. Il s’était assoupi. La culpabilité l’étreignit d’un étau aussi soudain que bref — noyé sous la réalisation soulagée que, si Azazel était seul, sa posture était détendue : Erik ne rentrerait pas, mais il était au moins sain et sauf. Charles s’en assura en sondant l’esprit du mutant, fouillant des traces de l’emprise de Frost. Aucune.

\- Tout va bien. Confirma Azazel. Je viens chercher Raven.

D’une caresse de la main, Charles tenta de la réveiller tout en demandant :

\- Tu es sûr qu’elle est digne de confiance ? Emma.

\- De confiance ? Railla-t-il. _Niet_. Mais Erik avec son casque est plus puissant qu’eux tous réuni, elle servir plutôt d’intermédiaire que de cheftaine. C’est lui qui m’avoir dit de te dire que tout allait bien.

Un petit sourire releva la commissure des lèvres de Charles qui ne pouvait que trop s’imaginer la figure du puissant Magnéto entouré de mutants à ses ordres, le chef redouté laissant surgir _Erik_ et un adorablement austère « _Dis à Charles que tout va bien »_.

Raven se réveilla contre lui, s’étirant, féline, trop jeune. La seconde d’après cependant, ses yeux d’ambre étaient ouverts, et elle ondulait sur ses deux pieds avec souplesse, laissant le petit Kurt dans ses couvertures et sur les genoux de Charles.

\- Merci pour la course. Dit Charles à Azazel avec un sourire affable.

\- Il m’avoir aussi chargé de dire que tu réfléchisses à ton dernier coup d’échec pour le jouer avant qu’il ne revienne.

La voix avait été placide, mais le visage d’Azazel était haussé d'un tel détachement interrogateur que Charles se racla la gorge pour dévier l'attention. Son coeur s’emballa : à son retour, Erik escomptait…

\- Eh bien, merci également pour cette course de premier ordre. J’y tâcherai.

\- C’est ce que je dois lui dire ? Il m’avoir demandé de lui répéter ta réponse.

Nom de… Erik et lui ne trompaient personne. Du moins pas Azazel et la platitude de sa voix qui ne dissimulait pas sa pensée. Les joues endolories d’embarras — et revivant tout à fait ses amourettes d’école primaire, Charles répondit :

\- Non. Dis-lui… que cette longue partie n’attend que son retour pour être terminée.

\- Bien.

Une seule syllabe pouvait-elle vraiment contenir tout à la fois ce sérieux mortuaire mêlé d'un sourire trempé d’ironie ?

\- Bon, interrompit Raven, c’est génial, la partie d’échec est sauvée. On peut hâter le train ? J’aimerais donner mes recommandations à Charles pour Kurt. Oui ? Je t’ai fait une liste détaillée des habitudes de Kurt, de son temps habituel de sieste, de la quantité de lait qu’il boit en général, de quoi faire en cas de crises classées de un à cinq, _un_  étant « il pleure sans cesse » et _cinq_  « danger mortel », auquel cas j’espère que ton premier réflexe ne sera pas de lire un bout de papier. J’ai rajouté le _six_ en cas de « je ne retrouve plus le bébé de ma sœur » et dont la solution est le suicide avant que je ne revienne. À part ça… Réfléchit-elle un instant, tournant les yeux vers Azazel.

\- Ne pas perdre son singe bleu McCoy.

\- Exact, sans McCoy il ne peut pas dormir. Lui dit-elle sérieusement, les mains sur les hanches (elle avait eu deux mois pour s’habituer au nom de la peluche qu’avait ramené Azazel). J’ai également laissé dans le premier tiroir de ma commode la cession de nos droits parentaux au cas où ils nous arriverait quelque chose. Il est là depuis des semaines, mais c’est mieux que tu saches qu’il existe. Je crois que c’est tout. Si tu as un doute, regarde les fiches que je t’ai laissées, tout y est à peu près. Nous serons de retour dans deux jours.

\- Deux jours. Confirma Azazel. Avant si l’on peut.

Charles, debout afin de paraître mieux digne de la situation, jongla maladroitement pour tenir correctement les deux bébés et les regarda en souriant intérieurement. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là fonctionneraient aussi bien autour d’un enfant ?

S’il resta choqué d'apprendre que Raven envisageait sa mort si jeune, flatté qu’elle le choisisse comme gardien de son fils, il n’en dit rien et assura qu’ils pouvaient lui faire confiance pour protéger Kurt. Azazel répondit quelque chose comme « _golouboï opitni s dieti »_  en haussant les épaules, Raven l’embrassa, embrassa son fils, et recula en tendant la main vers l’arrière. Azazel la saisit.

Les trois derniers habitants éveillés du Manoir sursautèrent lorsqu’ils disparurent. Les pleurs de Kurt firent accourir Charles vers la cuisine où se trouvait la liste des crises de Raven.

 

**XIX**

 

Elles tournaient, parfaitement circulaires. Elles-mêmes étaient de parfaits hémisphères de métal. Tournoyaient docilement autour de leur maître, loyales, à l’écoute, murmures. La porte au verrouillage complexe s’était ouverte d’un bond, lui avait révélé Frost assise sur un fauteuil, ses longues jambes élégamment croisées l’une sur l’autre et entourée d’Angel, de Janos, et de deux individus qui lui étaient inconnus.

\- Pas la peine de sortir le grand numéro, trésor. Je connais les coulisses.

La seconde d’après elle haletait contre le mur, privée d’air, du choc d’être projetée contre le mur et de finir étranglée par des barres de métal qui écorchèrent en même temps ses poignets et ses chevilles. Les balles de métal avaient volé vers les quatre personnes l’accompagnant, les assommant avant qu’ils n’aient pu réagir. Fabian Cortez enjamba le premier corps pour vérifier son pouls, mais Erik était déjà sur Emma, son visage déformé de froidure si proche d’elle qu’elle prit peur et devint diamant.

\- Tu as enlevé mon fils. Feula-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge. Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer, maintenant que Charles regarde ses pissenlits. 

 

**XX**

 

La première journée se passa sans encombres : Charles, Sean et Alex n’eurent qu’à tenir jusqu’à quinze heures avant qu’Azazel ne se téléporte dans la chambre de Raven où dormait habituellement Kurt. L’ayant pris avec lui dans son bureau pour travailler pendant qu’il faisait sa sieste, Charles indiqua aussitôt sa position à Azazel. Il se matérialisa à son côté et lui résuma leurs avancements de façon pragmatique en prenant son fils dans les bras — ce qui le réveilla et le rendit grognon pour le reste de la soirée, mais Charles ne pouvait en vouloir au mutant.

Raven n’avait pas pu venir car elle était à présent en mission au sein de la CIA. Il leur fallait trouver des accès aux informations classées confidentielles des services secrets au cours des prochains jours afin de pouvoir pénétrer le bâtiment dont ils n’avaient qu’une vague idée de l’emplacement. Lorsqu’il avait appris l’État dans lequel se trouvait le bunker où étaient enfermés Hank et Dayane, Erik avait voulu s’y rendre aussitôt pour aller les chercher. Une pointe de tendresse réchauffa la poitrine de Charles.

Mais, même s’ils parvenaient à localiser l’endroit exact, le bunker se révélait être truffé de systèmes de sécurité conçus contre leurs pouvoirs, expliquait Azazel : les Damnés s’étaient protégés contre la télépathie afin de se prémunir de Charles, et du métal pour Erik. Les soldats à l’intérieur campaient en position de front, munis de casque anti-télépathiques et de pistolets en plastique. Azazel pouvait s’y téléporter, mais des infrarouges repéreraient une intrusion et déclencheraient l’actionnement d’une aiguille à la base de la nuque de l’enfant. Erik avait apparemment poétiquement proposé d’étouffer les soldats dans leur casque stupide en leur faisant imploser le crâne, mais le même système était activé : si un changement (ils ignoraient encore lequel) s’opérait, affirmait Frost, l’aiguille tuerait Dayane. Les conditions de vie et de possible mort du petit garçon horrifièrent Charles.

Après le fiasco du soir dernier, il n’osa pas demander si Erik avait demandé de lui transmettre un message ; retourna à sa solitude sans nouvelles.

 

**XXI**

 

\- Alors, avait-il répété entre ses dents, j’attends.

Emma s’était démenée pour grappiller une goulée d’air, digne et calme dans sa mort imminente.

\- Je veux… les… tuer aussi.

Les yeux glaciaires brûlaient de rage. Magnéto avait desserré sa prise et fait demi-tour pour balayer la pièce des yeux.

\- Insuffisant.

\- Je sais où sont détenus les deux mutants, et personne d’autre que moi ne connaît mieux le système de sécurité.

Pensant qu’elle ne lui donnait que des raisons de la laisser vivre _pour l’instant_ , Erik avait remodelé les liens de fer en guise d’acquiescement.

De longues heures avaient passé dans la pièce tendue où à présent Magnéto trônait debout près de la fenêtre, cherchant d’éventuels snipers tout en écoutant la conversation houleuse d’Emma et de Cortez. La première était toujours menottée jusqu’au cou à la chaise de métal qu’Erik lui avait érigé en un instant. Elle se tenait dessus droite et haute, duchesse, et récriminait par de cinglantes remarques toute tentative trop hâtive de leur part d’attaquer la CIA.

Les quatre mutants, Angel, Janos et deux Parvenus aspirants blancs, s’étaient réveillés et entouraient prudemment la télépathe. De l’autre côté de la pièce, le langage corporel de Cortez et Azazel était clairement hostile et méfiant. Il était à présent question du cas où Dayane ne pourrait être sauvé : fallait-il préférer laisser l’enfant être tué et sauver les mutants de la Terre entière, ou battre en retraite quitte à accélérer la mise en place du _Plan Extinction_  de la CIA ? Erik regarda distraitement la ville, se demandant brièvement si Charles attendait son retour au Manoir. Trancha en disant :

\- Si mon fils ne s’en sort pas vivant, Emma, j’empalerai tes membres sur une pique.

Le froid qu’il lança dans l’assemblée lui laissa le temps d’expirer fortement par les narines. Il avait besoin de Charles pour tout ça. Bien évidemment que, s’il ne s’était pas agi de l’enfant, il aurait procédé au plan comme prévu, quitte à le tuer pour assurer la survie de son peuple. Il avait besoin de Charles pour se rappeler des bonnes raisons. Tant pis, à défaut de Charles, il irait chercher Mystique.

\- Azazel, appela-t-il, va jeter un œil au Manoir et ramène-moi Raven. Dis à Charles que tout va bien.

Quelque part sur sa droite derrière lui, un petit gloussement narquois brisa le silence. Erik l’ignora autant qu’il le put, se tournant vers le mutant par-dessus son épaule, de toute sa superbe, pour exiger soudainement :

\- Attends.

Lorsque Magnéto ne fit pas mine de bouger, clignant seulement des yeux, Azazel s’approcha de lui. La pièce était malheureusement d’un silence d’exécution publique lorsqu’il demanda encore :

\- Demande-lui de réfléchir à son dernier coup d’échec afin qu’il le joue avant mon retour. Dis-moi sa réponse exacte.

\- Son coup d’échec ? Répéta Azazel, l’air totalement blasé.

Erik cligna lentement des yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- C’est toi le patron. Conclut-il en haussant les épaules tandis qu’il s’évanouissait dans le néant.

Derrière lui, vers sa droite, un pouffement.

\- Pardon. S’excusa Frost avant de railler : Je recommence de suite à essayer de te prendre au sérieux.

 

**XXII**

 

Accompagnée d’Azazel, Raven ne fit que passer en coup de vent la deuxième journée. Le corps emperlé de sueur, elle résuma la situation à Charles en commençant par deux mots : « _Shinobi Shaw »_.

Alors qu’elle donnait le sein à Kurt en lui exposant l’état des choses dans la cuisine (« _Raven ! Pour l’amour du ciel. Je — Ne pourrais donc tu pas te couvrir un peu ? »_ ), Charles comprit que la situation s’envenimait gravement : Shaw junior souhaitait la part du lion concernant l’attaque contre la CIA ; autrement dit, il souhaitait coordonner son attaque à celle d’Erik pour récolter les points des victimes. Ce qui, définitivement, ne pouvait bien se finir dans aucun scénario imaginable.

Raven le rassura quant au fait qu’Erik allait refuser, mais, bref, elle devait repartir car il s’avérait qu’elle était la plus sage d’entre eux tous avec Emma Frost. Charles tourna de l’œil.

\- Erik m’a pris à part pour me dire qu’il ne t’avait pas encore senti jouer. Il en avait l’air préoccupé ce matin.

 

**XXIII**

 

L’aube avait fini par se lever, fraîche et gracieuse, lumineuse, d’une lumière pastel, délicieuse : rose, or, blanche, une onde d'artifice aérienne comme l'Olympe. Emma Frost avait toujours préféré l’aube. Elle la dégustait d’autant plus à présent qu’elle était exténuée et que la pièce vrombissait toujours de discussions importantes et désagréablement exclamatives. La lumière léchait petit à petit le parquet de l’appartement de feu _La_ _Confrérie des_ _Mutants_ , noble, belle et tiède sur les pieds tenus par les hauts talons blancs de la télépathe qui s’était enfin vu reconnaître fauteuil et liberté vers la fin de la nuit.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Magnéto, c’est que _stratégiquement_ l’utilisation des forces des Damnés jouerait en notre avantage. Mademoiselle Frost —

\- Vous pouvez m’appeler Emma, Fabian. Interrompit-elle avec un sourire charmé qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la petite peste Mystique — elle s’en félicita.

\- Mademoiselle… Emma nous assure au sein d’une alliance pragmatique la force de la faction blanche. Ce n’est pas à négliger.

\- Nous allier avec Shaw n’est pas une option. Décidèrent d'un beau concert Magnéto et son casque fuchsia, bornés comme un gnou.

\- Oh, très bien ! S’exclama la télépathe, excédée. N’utilise donc que mes ressources puisque tu y tiens tant, mais ne touche pas à Shinobi Shaw. Si tu veux t’allier à moi, il est hors-limite.

\- Très bien. Fit-il après réflexion, une véritable surprise. Mais Charles est hors-limite également. Tu ne t’attaques ni à lui, ni au Manoir. Je veux ta parole.

Cet imbécile croyait-il vraiment qu’elle respecterait une parole donnée si une situation exigeait qu’elle la brise ? Elle le regarda attentivement, plissant ses yeux, et y vit la réponse qu’elle cherchait rien que dans son regard vide de sentiment. Non, bien sûr que non. Il était comme elle. Il ne croirait jamais personne du fond de son coeur.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle, je ne toucherai pas à ton petit télépathe, même s’il posera certainement problème.

\- Bien, nous devons maintenant voir comment organiser la gestion des ressources et établir un programme d’action : Azazel —

Un happement d’air soudain tourna toutes les têtes vers Raven.

\- Je crois que j’ai oublié d’éteindre le gaz au Manoir.

\- Tu as quoi ? Articula Erik, faisant trembler la pièce de sa voix au détachement brusque, plus menaçant que ses colères.

\- Le gaz. Est-ce que j’ai éteins le gaz ? Azazel, rappelle-toi !

\- Je n’en sais rien.

\- Je me suis fait un thé avant de m’endormir sur Charles et… Est-ce que ça sentait le gaz quand tu es venu me chercher ?

\- Azazel ! Aboya Erik.

 _\- Niet_. … Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Raven porta ses mains à sa bouche ; Magnéto tapa du poing sur la table :

\- Va vérifier ! _Maintenant !_

\- Oh, pour l’amour du Christ ! S’écria Emma, n’en pouvant plus. Charles Xavier pourrait prendre le contrôle de la Terre s’il le voulait, laissez-le donc se charger lui-même de vérifier si le bouton du four est bien éteint !

\- Charles ne pensera pas à regarder. Décida Erik en se détournant d’eux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Non, confirma Raven, pas moyen. Le Manoir a pris feu tout autour de lui avant qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait la dernière fois.

\- Alors… J’y vais ?

Emma poussa un cri de frustration, faisant effectivement disparaître le mutant. Dix longues secondes s’égrenèrent dans la tension, puis : _Pop_.

\- Le bouton du gaz était fermé. Annonça Azazel. Tout le monde dormait.

\- Bien. Fut la réponse d’Erik — la même, apparemment, qu’il s’agisse d’une bataille concernant l’avenir du monde ou bien du gaz de la cuisine menaçant Charles.

 

**XXIV**

 

L’après-midi du troisième jour avait été tiède. La sphère à demi-transparente entourant le Manoir avec constance teintait de bleu le rubis des feuilles des arbres et le vert des sapins enlaçant le jardin. Au-delà cette sphère, Charles, qui était assis depuis quelques minutes face à l'échiquier dans son fauteuil de cuir dans la bibliothèque, ne pouvait rien voir, rien entendre, rien sentir sans perdre de sa concentration. Il considéra longuement les pièces devant lui. Erik rentrerait ce soir — s’il ne revenait pas plus tôt : il était temps qu’il joue. Il était mis en échec. Quoi qu’il fasse, il serait échec et mat au prochain tour, ce qui devait procurer un grand plaisir à l’Allemand qui ne gagnait qu’un peu moins de la moitié des parties qu’ils jouaient.

Sa main survola son cavalier esseulé, qu’il aurait pu bouger inutilement par provocation. Malheureusement, Charles Xavier était du genre à vouloir marquer des points même lorsque la cause était perdue. Ses doigts se refermèrent ainsi sur son fou, qu’il souleva pour le diriger vers le pion d’Erik qui menaçait son roi. Cependant, alors même qu’il s’apprêtait à tacler la pièce noire, il sentit le dôme mental grésiller et le pion noir en question bougea sur l’échiquier, esquivant l’attaque.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de Charles.

\- Erik. Dit-il, délecté d’exaspération.

Lorsque la pièce regagna sa place d'elle-même, il renouvela son mouvement. Le pion lui échappa d’un glissement.

\- Tu es puéril, mon ami. Soupira-t-il en riant, imaginant Erik quelque part dans New-York jouer avec lui, un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres. Tu n’es pas le genre d’homme à te satisfaire de la victoire, n’est-ce pas ?

D’un bond de sa main, il se saisit du pion et plaça triomphalement son fou à la place, haletant presque de l’épopée. Quelle incroyable rang d'action. Le mutant avait fait tellement de progrès depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré.

Au creux de sa paume, la pièce était doucement chaude. Ses yeux se firent tendres, inconsciemment, lorsqu’il passa son pouce au-dessous du pion, là où elle était faite d’aimant. Aussitôt, le métal chauffa. Charles pouvait imaginer Erik les yeux fermés quelque part, dégustant sa caresse. Le manque qu’il éprouvait à l’encontre de son ami ne le rendit que plus sensible à la pensée. Lorsqu’il recommença, plus lentement, plus longtemps, caressant le métal en se représentant le plaisir d’Erik, la pièce se mit à vibrer doucement. Charles déglutit, sa main devenue moite. La gorge sèche. Il avait tout à coup besoin de plus, de plus longtemps, de leur contact mental, tout du moins, qu’il avait repris l’habitude de maintenir avec lui au cours des derniers mois. Il voulut —

Mais tout à coup, la pièce redevint froide.

Charles la regarda longtemps, le coeur bruyant, chaque cognement provoquant une contraction douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce qu’Erik avait rompu le contact car il en avait eu assez, ou bien quelque chose lui était-il arrivé ? Charles attendit, sa paume ouverte immobile pendant de longues minutes, mais la pièce resta ce qu’elle était redevenue : un morceaux de bois stupide et inanimé. Erik était parti. Sa joie fut teintée de manque les heures qui suivirent.

D’anxiété, très vite.

Contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu, personne ne rentra au Manoir ce jour-là.

 

**XXV**

 

 _« Je serai revenu dans maximum trois jours._ _Ou bien peut-être que je ne reviendrai jamais. »_

Le demi-sourire d'Erik, alors. Cruel d'espièglerie. Horrible, de malice, joueuse, taquine.

Presciente.

_« Ou bien peut-être que je ne reviendrai jamais. »_

Malgré l'humour charriant mes réticences, peut-être le sens-tu aussi, Erik. Que le temps presse.

Prescient.

_« Il arrivera un jour où tu regretteras de ne pas m’avoir embrassé. »_

Alors que nous nous embrassons déjà hors de la chair depuis longtemps, peut-être un jour, si nous ne nous hâtons pas… Oh, tu sais très bien que ça me tuerait parfaitement, à présent, Erik, de te voir partir. Ta suffisance dévoile tout mon jeu. Tu sais comme nous nous ferions mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Tu regretteras de ne pas m’avoir embrassé. »_

 

**XXVI**

 

Qu'on me laisse cracher le fer de ma bride  
    Mordant les paroles que vous craignez,  
Que Magnéto soit un coeur au bûcher  
  Pourrait bien ruiner votre aveuglé génocide.

Qu'on me laisse conter le songe du brave Botaniste  
Qui embrasse le champ du monde de son œil bienveillant,  
     Cette figure aux yeux de ciel vivant sa chimère pacifiste  
     Caresse les ronces de ses doigts aux bandages sanglants.

Tous vous lui êtes inférieurs, tous nous sommes les enfants  
   De ce Bourreau au coeur de verre, qui, vers moi tournant  
Les questions de son être solitaire, m'honore  
   Des hésitations de son âme à la pureté sonore.

Quand l'hiver s'abat sur ses tendres protégées  
             Qui se couvent deux à deux  
Moi, je me tends plus bas, brûlant du glas de la Géhenne  
Alors que de la plus noire des roses il rassure la peine  
                           De son mieux  
          Gardant ma solitude du suicide une seconde hébétée **.**

Qu'on me laisse jouir avant de me pendre  
Vers la Mort que vous pensez Châtiment  
— Moi qui seul mourrai sans entendre  
Le cri aigu des délaissés faute de temps —

Qu'on me laisse jouir de la dernière pensée  
        Criminelle     
                  Qu'il se battra pour moi en pleurs,  
Montrant les dents enfin, mon arrogant pilier,  
   Cet inconscient qui fait de moi une fleur.

Le gel hivernal conserve de la putréfaction la noirceur  
Mais Charles réchauffe chaque pétale de ses tourments  
Aucun de vos Dieux n'aime comme mon Botaniste aime ses fleurs  
     Lui qui sourit quand la Terre entière lui ment.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « _Que fais-tu ici._ La voix de Charles le harcela violemment dans son esprit, non plus caresse, mais coups sur ses nerfs, harpies, vengeresses. _Pars._ Il arracha sa cape d’un mouvement, tout ce qui faisait de lui Magnéto, avec haine. Hargne. Colère. Reproche. _Tu m’as abandonné._ Le pela entièrement, écorcha ses défenses, son apparence, ses émotions. _Je t’interdis._ »

**XXVII**

 

Dès le lendemain matin, Alex et Sean le bombardèrent de questions.

Est-ce que Charles avait eu des nouvelles ? Azazel aurait-il pu passer pendant la nuit ? L’un d’entre eux deux devait-il aller voir ce qu'il se passait à New-York ? Surtout pas, répondit Charles, dont la tête pesait entre ses mains quand ses coudes s'enfonçaient sur la table de la cuisine. La vapeur d’eau de son café cajolait les cernes creusant ses yeux — il avait veillé toute la nuit, en cas d’urgence. Surtout pas : après tout, il ne pouvait protéger efficacement que les personnes restant dans son rayon d’action immédiat.

D'un autre côté, chacun fut d’accord pour admettre que gagner la ville tous ensemble les exposerait à bien trop de risques si jamais Emma avait mis le maître du magnétisme sous sa coupe. L’absence d’Erik, de Raven et d’Azazel pouvait uniquement signifier que quelque chose d’imprévu et de mauvais était arrivé. Ils devaient attendre ici. Si Azazel ne pouvait pas se déplacer, l’un d’eux utiliserait le téléphone.

Ni l’une ni l’autre possibilité ne se produisit.

Indifférents à toute situation critique, Kurt et Gabriel pleurèrent par intermittence ce jour-là, leur doux visage se fronçant alors d’un rouge colérique, réclamant impérieusement de la nourriture et de l’attention. Le second occupa surtout l’après-midi de Sean et d’Alex, curieux et explorateur que l’on est à vingt-deux mois.

Souriant brusquement à une exclamation conjointe («  _Non ! Non, pas par-là ! », « Eh bien voilà, tu as cassé la plante de papa Charles ! »_ ) et le gazouillis hilare du concerné qui en découla, Charles lisait un travail académique de Hank sur la génétique, un stylo à la main pour le corriger et lui suggérer des pistes de recherche qu'il pourrait explorer à son retour. Kurt secouait ses petits bras en rythme depuis près d’une heure, énergiquement, émettant des petites bulles de crabe qui éclataient en bave contre son menton tout bleu.

Charles releva les yeux du document, comme il l’avait fait à… d’innombrables reprises cette après-midi. Son regard tomba sur le pendule du salon juste devant lui.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic._  
            Morts ?  
_Tac._  
            Blessés ?

Un terrible sentiment d’impuissance le prit à la gorge tout d’un coup, humidifia ses yeux de rage. Le pendule s’arrêta en pleine course. Serrant les dents, Charles le maintint ainsi avec son pouvoir le plus longtemps possible, inspirant par hachures. Quelques secondes plus tard, épuisé, il le relâcha en expirant d'un bloc. Il perdait petit à petit son pouvoir télékinésiste. Cela ne l’étonnait pas vraiment, maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé l’usage de ses jambes.

Le pendule continua, et Charles tourna la tête vers le berceau.

Vide.

Son coeur s’arrêta. Vide. Quand… Le berceau était vide. Azazel n’était pas venu. Kurt n’était pas tombé, rien ne s’était passé, le nourrisson avait juste soudainement… disparu.

\- A—Alex ! S’écria-t-il en se relevant d’un bond — ses réflexes hérités de son éducation lui faisant inconsciemment reposer les feuilles et le crayon de façon ordonnée sur la table. Kurt…

 _Kurt a disparu._ Oh, non. L’enfant avait disparu sous sa garde, qu’allait-il dire à… Après un regard paniqué autour du landau et dans la salle — stupidement, le nourrisson âgés de deux mois ne pouvant pas se déplacer — Charles sortit précipitamment de sa poche le papier de Raven.

 _« Crise de niveau 6 »_ , lut-il, «  _J’ai perdu le bébé de ma sœur : se suicider ou se mettre sur orbite parce qu’il n’y a pas un endroit où je ne te trouverai pas sur Terre pour te tuer, Charles !!! »_.

« Tuer » souligné trois fois.

Aucune aide de ce côté-là.

\- Professeur ! Vous avez crié. Que se passe-t-il ? Kurt va bien ?

\- Il est où d’ailleurs ?

\- Kurt a… (Le mot lui faisait froid dans le dos, semblait absurde) disparu.

Le bébé encore incapable de ramper de sa sœur avait disparu pendant qu’il le surveillait. Les adolescents s’exclamèrent d’horreur. Il sentit la panique grimper en lui, de plus en plus haut, le dépasser. Azazel avait dû venir, c’était la seule explication possible. L’instinct fit s’actionner son pouvoir à la recherche du mutant. Azazel n’était pas là. Par contre…

Un gazouillis se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Un instant terrible passa où les trois hommes se regardèrent, puis tournèrent lentement la tête. Kurt était sur le plan de travail, remuant ses petits doigts de grenouille par-dessus ses couvertures.

\- Okay… Fit Alex, mais Charles se précipitait déjà sur lui, traitant l’enfant de jolis petits noms sucrés.

Mais soudain, il n’était plus là. Le télépathe eut le temps de cligner des yeux, s’arrêtant brusquement en poussant une exclamation de stupeur, avant qu’un petit _pop_ aigu ne retentisse.

\- C’est un téléporteur ! S’écria Charles en se retournant avec un grand sourire mu par un émerveillement fortement contrasté par son brusque effroi.

Un bébé téléporteur était la pire combinaison de caractéristiques possible de la planète. C'était donc ainsi que Raven s'était réveillée en dehors du Manoir le jour où ils avaient été attaqués !

Le nourrisson réapparut dans les airs trois mètres plus loin, près d’Alex. Leur cri synchronisé fut moins rapide que leur mise en mouvement : Havok se retourna en préparant ses bras au moment où Charles et Sean s’élançaient vers lui, inutiles mais paniqués. L’enfant tomba dans ses bras au soupir de soulagement général. Sa petite bouche était ouverte d’amusement. Il disparut.

\- C’est pas possible ! S’écria Alex.

Déjà, Kurt réapparaissait plus loin, trop loin. Ils comprirent tous trois qu’ils ne l’attraperaient jamais à temps. Bondirent tout de même. Les doigts de Charles sautèrent à sa tempe en un quart d’instant, et celui d’après… le bébé s’immobilisait à un demi-mètre du sol. Le soupir de l'assemblée fut méfiant, à demi-soufflé tandis que Sean s’emparait du garnement jovial.

En effet, avec un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un rire, Kurt disparut de nouveau. L’après-midi se déroula ainsi.

En début de soirée, Kurt ayant fini par s’endormir, Sean et Alex étendaient leurs jambes rompues, assis au sol, et Charles composait un numéro au combiné après avoir épluché le bottin téléphonique. La solution à adopter avait fait l’objet de débats : Charles ne pouvant et ne voulant pas s’immiscer dans l’esprit du nourrisson dont le cerveau était trop inconnu, trop jeune et trop malléable, sans l’accord des parents qui plus est — il se rappelait Erik avec Dayane — ils avaient opté pour la seule option restante. 

Un tour de garde fut établi : Charles devrait être éveillé en tout temps dès que l’enfant se réveillait afin d’attraper son petit corps dans les airs grâce à sa télékinésie, Sean et Alex devant se dépêcher de mettre fin aux siestes épisodiques de leur professeur dès que Kurt ouvrait les yeux. L'agripper ne servait encore à rien ; Kurt se volatilisait tout bonnement entre leurs bras.

L’homme interloqué au bout du fil lui assura que la commande arriverait le lendemain à la première heure. Charles promit deux milles dollars supplémentaires s’ils tenaient parole.

C’est ainsi qu’à sept heures du matin pétantes, cinquante mètres carrés de matelas furent livrés à cent pas du Manoir, ainsi que des bâches en plastiques et une trentaine de cartons vides. Le reste de la matinée — sans nouvelles d’Erik — fut ainsi toute tracée : Sean et Alex ramenèrent les matelas livrés assez loin pour que les humains ne risquent pas de voir malgré eux le dome télépathique, et Charles supervisait leur protection et l’entretien des enfants tandis que les jeunes mutants tapissèrent le rez-de-chaussée du Manoir et ses parquets anciens de matelas rembourrés. Ils rangèrent également tout objet coupant et mirent une bâche sur les meubles à risque enveloppés de papier à bulle. Lorsque Sean lui présenta la version améliorée de Kurt, si emmitouflé dans des combinaisons de ski que ses membres en étaient raidis, un casque de hockey empli de mousse sur la tête et le tout cloué à une planche en bois à sa taille pour qu’il ne se torde pas le cou en tombant, Charles se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais trembla vite sous l’effort et éclata d’hilarité à la tête de son pauvre neveu.

Bizarrement, même là Erik restait dans son esprit. Reviendras-tu ? Qui m’apprendrait ta mort, dont le monde se réjouirait ? 

Mon monde serait bien lent sans toi, mon ami.

Aveugle et sourd, une interminable noyade. Je resterais pour eux, il le faut.

Une fois la sécurité de Kurt temporairement assurée du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient, ils eurent tout le loisir de retourner à l’attente. Charles surtout. Alex et Sean regardèrent le Professeur regagner la bibliothèque lorsque les petits s’endormaient. Ils s’approchaient de la porte pour le voir debout à guetter l’horizon à la fenêtre, ou bien fixant pensivement l’échiquier, une pièce entre les doigts. Cela ferait bientôt quarante-huit heures qu’ils n’avaient pas eu de nouvelles. Et si…? La possibilité qu’ils aient été tués était trop dure pour être proférée à voix haute ; aurait paré l’éventualité d’une tangible solidité.

Ils avaient tous été de nouveau si proches ces derniers mois. La mort d’un seul d’entre eux, même d’Azazel… Hank parti, ils ne resteraient qu’eux deux autour du Professeur, pour deux orphelins en bas âge. Alex ne pensait pas que le Prof s’en remettrait cette fois, si sa sœur et Erik… Il tut sa pensée lorsque le télépathe se raidit devant lui.

Charles se cristallisait d’immobilité sur son fauteuil de cuir, terriblement vieux et fatigué ; si vieux qu’il mesurait minutieusement sa respiration. L’échiquier et la bibliothèque étaient immobiles. Ils se recouvriraient bientôt de poussière s’il devait fermer la pièce avec le souvenir d’Erik. Peut-être s’enfermerait-il dedans, juste des fois, quand personne n’aurait besoin de lui. L’endroit était empli de leur aura, de leurs souvenirs, flottants, étrangement immatériels dans l’air. Chargés des émotions qu’ils avaient ressenti. Il pourrait vivre une vie entière en revivant les pensées d’Erik ici.

Deux âmes apparurent soudainement dans le Manoir.

Azazel.

Raven.

Charles se leva d’un bond, sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, trotta dans les couloirs en s’aidant de ses mains pour prendre les virages. Azazel et Raven étaient ici, conscients, en bonne santé. Il ne pouvait pas encore sentir Erik, qui portait son casque, mais —

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ? Hurla la voix stupéfaite de Raven. Est-ce que quelqu’un veut bien descendre et me dire ce qui est arrivé à notre salon ? Charles ! Où est mon — Ah, te voilà.

Immobile. Il resta immobile.

\- Où est Erik ? Continua Raven. Il ne doit sûrement pas être d’accord avec cette redécoration intérieure.

Immobile. Paralysé, si complètement qu’on aurait tout aussi bien pu lui avoir de nouveau tiré dans la colonne vertébrale.

\- Où est Erik ? Demanda Charles, ne se rendant pas compte qu’il répétait la question de sa sœur.

Du bas des escaliers, Raven leva ses yeux jaunes vers lui pour le regarder. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, le temps de le baigner de son regard qui prit la mesure de ses émotions.

\- Il m’a dit qu’il serait là. Dit-elle enfin. Il avait fini sa mission.

Sean et Alex étaient apparus à son côté, entendirent les mots. Chacun d’entre eux aurait pu penser qu’il était arrivé quelque chose à Erik ; la seule, l’unique pensée qui encensa la pièce fut celle de l’abandon.

« _Ou bien peut-être que je ne reviendrai jamais._ »

\- Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans la bibliothèque. Avertit-il pour faire bonne mesure. Bienvenue à la maison Raven, Azazel.

Il tourna les talons, fuyant les pensées, fuyant la pitié, la pièce entière hurlant la solitude à venir de Charles.

 

**XXVIII**

 

D’un commun accord, personne n’avait encore prononcé le prénom à voix haute. Il flottait partout dans le domaine avec la douleur que le télépathe ne parvenait pas à contenir, ou ne pensait pas à contenir, perdu dans ses pensées à l’étage. Erik allait revenir, se disaient-ils de temps en temps du regard, mais personne ne prit la responsabilité d’être celui qui aurait donné de faux espoirs au Professeur.

Une fois son frère parti, la priorité de Raven resurgit — difficilement apprivoisée pendant quelques secondes. Elle jeta un œil aux matelas juchant le sol, aux meubles emballés, aux cartons près de l’entrée. Entre temps, Sean avait descendu les escaliers et entreprenait de manger un vieux sandwich qu’il avait auparavant scientifiquement considéré et reniflé dans le réfrigérateur.

Le berceau de son fils se trouvait près de Sean, mais la téléportation d’Azazel à son côté et le regard que le Russe adressa à Raven lui firent comprendre qu’il ne se trouvait pas à l’intérieur.

\- Hey, Sean. Est-ce que tu sais où est Kurt ?

Le mutant haussa les épaules, prit une bouchée gargantuesque de nourriture qui réussit à remplir sa grande bouche.

\- Quelque part dans la pièche. Hasarda-t-il.

\- Comment ça « _quelque part dans la pièce »_ ? Insista-t-elle en s’approchant de lui, félonne. Où est Kurt ?

\- Je chais pas ! S’exclama le rouquin avec deux yeux ronds interloqués.

Le sang de Raven ne fit qu’un tour. Le premier réflexe des deux parents fut de se regarder, durement, dissimulant à l’autre l’effroyable angoisse qui les saisissait. Leur bébé avait été laissé à l’abandon, criaient leurs muscles, déjà redevenus animaux.

\- Tu vas me dire tout de suite… Gronda Raven, puis.

 _Pop_. Devant eux dans les airs, une petite forme se matérialisa. Malgré l'inattendu de la situation, malgré l’emballage étrange qui recouvrait Kurt, Raven compris aussitôt. Elle inspira brusquement à s’en donner le hoquet, deux mains couvrant sa bouche, alors qu’Azazel disparaissait et réapparaissait à l’endroit où se trouvait le petit téléporteur, le saisissant dans les bras en retombant efficacement.

\- Ah cha ch’est cool, remarqua Sean, plus bejoin de paniquer toutes les trente checondes avec Ajajel.

Le concerné arborait un sourire radieux qu’il tourna vers elle. C’était le premier qui désarmait autant l’apparence austère du mutant. Lorsqu’elle tendit les bras vers son enfant, Azazel réapparut devant elle, tout proche. Il la regarda une seconde, ne pouvant se détacher plus longtemps de la merveille qu’ils avaient créés et qui se tenaient entre eux, leur fils, un magnifique mutant comme le monde n’en n’avait encore jamais vu de semblable.

L’émotion se cristallisait au coin des yeux de Raven. Pas un instant elle n’avait regretté l’erreur qu’avait été Azazel depuis qu’elle avait vu les petits bras de son fils tressauter vers la vie durant la terrible nuit de sa naissance. Mais alors qu’elle l’aimait de plus en plus chaque jour, ce qui aurait dû être impossible et la laissait haletante d’inquiétude, elle ne savait que faire de ces sentiments de fierté et d’adoration hystérique qui la reliait à Azazel, le seul qui ne dormait pas quand Kurt était loin de lui, et avec qui elle ressentait un besoin d’intimité unique, physique. Mais le mutant n’avait jamais repris l’initiative de la courtiser — en résultait une vague irritation de son _ego_ — et, même maintenant, il préféra retourner à la contemplation de son fils couvert d’un casque de hoquet pour peluche et crucifié à une planche en bois tel le Christ.

Sans prévenir, le chenapan disparut soudainement. Azazel le suivit avec un grand sourire et l’attrapa au vol tandis que Raven hoquetait encore de surprise. Le père parut délecté de jouer à ce jeu des heures durant.

 

**XXIX**

 

Une fois son sandwich terminé et après avoir jugé bon d’ajouter au compteur trois tranches de jambon, Sean avait grimpé les escaliers vers sa chambre à l’étage avec un paquet de gâteaux. Arrivé au rond point, il prit finalement la direction Professeur, ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait de la porte, hésitant. Cependant le Prof ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle d’Erik un peu avant sur le même palier, ce qui le força à s’arrêter net. Sean était tout à fait prêt à faire demi-tour, finalement gêné de donner son avis. Par curiosité, il se pencha pour voir un peu mieux : le Prof était debout face à la commode d’Erik, une pile de vêtements repassés à côté de lui.

\- En général, il met les chaussettes dans le deuxième tiroir, si ça peut vous aider. Risqua Sean.

Si ça pouvait l’aider un peu… Le Professeur ne sursauta pas tout à fait, mais sembla surpris de le trouver ici lorsqu’il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire régulier, et peut-être un peu trop… _publicité_.

\- Oh, Sean, merci. J’ai bientôt fini, je rangeais juste les affaires d’Erik, je ne pense pas qu’il rentrera assez tôt ce soir pour y penser.

 _S’il rentre_ , pensa Sean trop vite, car c’était sûrement pour cela que le Prof faisait semblant d’avoir une raison d’être ici. Levant les yeux dans la pièce, Sean avança en sentant d’étranges choses autour de lui. Comme des phrases, des sensations. Trop bizarre. Ça lui soulevait l’estomac. Ce sandwich avait définitivement été périmé.

\- C’est vous qui faites ça ? Demanda-t-il en continuant à balader son regard sur les endroits particuliers où se trouvaient les trucs.

\- Oui et non. Répondit le Prof avec un sourire coupable. J’ai amplifié les souvenirs associés à cet endroit. Ce que tu sens sont sûrement les émotions récentes d’Erik.

\- Il a l’air super heureux, ici. Évalua Sean avec une moue en acquiesçant distraitement vers l’armoire.

\- Tu trouves ?

La voix avait semblé attendre sa réponse. Il tourna les yeux et vit l’espèce de petit sourire triste du Professeur. C’était le moment, pensa Sean en déglutissant. Il récita sa courte phrase avec application :

\- Moi je pense qu’Erik va rentrer, Prof, il sait qu’il est notre famille maintenant. Et vu comme il a l’air d’aimer cette pièce, je ne pense pas qu’il partirait de lui-même. Ajouta-t-il. Enfin, c’est mon avis.

\- Merci, Sean, j’apprécie ton inquiétude. Mais je vais bien. Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Il répondit précipitamment que non et s’en fut vers ses comics après un silence gênant, intérieurement satisfait de la gratitude qui avait fait sourire le Professeur.

 

**XXX**

 

Lorsqu’Erik passa le grillage du Manoir portant le blason de la lignée Xavier, le crépuscule commençait à vaincre les dernières lumières de l’après-midi dans leur sempiternel affrontement. Il engloba du regard la résidence et l’une des tours brûlées — il faudrait qu’il fasse quelque chose — qui scintillaient d’une gigantesque aura de pouvoir de l’exacte couleur des yeux de Charles. En boitant de sa jambe aux blessures fraîchement rouvertes et qui battait irrégulièrement le gravier qu’il foulait, Erik considéra avec satisfaction le travail du télépathe. Il était tout bonnement impressionné. Arrivé devant le dôme, il s’arrêta. L’observa encore. Tendit la main. Le champ l’accepta, grésillant, vibrant d’une note au parfum de l’esprit de Charles. Erik traversa, l’estomac lourd de la lumière qui lui pesait, fierté de son ami.

La première chose qu’il fit une fois passé fut d’étendre son pouvoir à la bibliothèque : il y repéra le corps du télépathe, assis devant l’échiquier. S’arrêtant afin de marquer l’instant solennel comme il se devait, Erik joua son dernier coup — le roi blanc de Charles s’effondra face au coup de sa tour. La pièce tomba et roula à terre. Y resta. Les longues stratégies prenaient fin. Ils y étaient. Erik reprit sa progression et finit ainsi le trajet le séparant de ce qu’il avait ces cinq derniers jours considéré comme son foyer.

Lorsqu’Erik passa la porte d’entrée du Manoir en enlevant son casque qu’il garda à la main, soudain humble de revoir Charles, des cris explosèrent.

\- Erik ! Erik est rentré !

Il n’eut que le temps de prendre en considération le sol entièrement jonché de matelas jusqu’aux escaliers, de s’en étonner vaguement, avant que ses habitants ne lui fondent dessus en renouvelant leurs cris et leur joie. Raven mit fin aux ébats en reprochant :

\- Tu m’avais dit que tu serais rentré avant nous. Charles s’est fait un sang d’encre.

\- J’ai été retardé. Expliqua Erik, se demandant si c’était pour cette raison qu’il n’était pas encore venu le saluer.

Et dur comme songe de lui, quand Erik leva les yeux vers l’escalier, le télépathe se tenait devant eux.

Lorsque, la partie terminée, Erik vit enfin Charles — Charles ! se tenant d'une main contre la rampe en bois de l’escalier, noble par la froidure de ses traits sans empathie aucune, impressionnant de pouvoir soudainement, du pouvoir qu’il détenait sur lui, que l’apparente impassibilité de ses yeux clairs dissimulés par la distance rendait particulièrement évocateur de ce qu’il provoquait en lui… Alors, le coeur d’Erik eut un raté, comme il se l’était imaginé, et, comme il l’avait craint au cours des dernières heures, Charles n’entra pas dans son esprit.

Charles se tint là, inconscient de tirailler ses entrailles d’inquiétude, ou en jouissant tout en se taisant devant l’assemblée qui remarqua bientôt sa présence, et il fit demi-tour élégamment pour disparaître sans un mot. Malgré toute sa volonté, le coeur d’Erik sombra dans les profondeurs de l'océan desquelles Charles l’avait sauvé un soir de colère désespérée, comme si, depuis lors, il avait fait goûter à Erik la première bouffée d’air salvatrice qui gonflait les poumons de vie avant de le replonger sous l’eau, déçu de ce qu’il avait trouvé.

\- Charles a eu très peur. Expliqua Raven d’une voix soudainement douce en s’approchant de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas descendu ? Demanda Sean.

Erik garda le silence, ne quittant pas l’escalier des yeux. Ce fut Azazel qui répondit, laconiquement :

\- Cuba.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le mutant. Personne n’ajouta quoi que ce soit. Tous savaient. _Cuba résume tout, n’est-ce pas ?_ Pensa Erik avec amertume. Cuba était le symbole de la trahison qui avait fendu Charles, celui de sa solitude, de l’intolérable douleur de son corps et de celle, bien plus grande, de son esprit. Il avait été abandonné à Cuba. Sans un mot, Erik s’avança pour gravir les escaliers deux à deux, laissant les murmures reprendre derrière lui.

Son front posé contre le bois frais, il marqua une pause devant la porte de la bibliothèque, une main reposant au dessus de la poignée en étain. Il pouvait sentir Charles à l’intérieur, debout au milieu de la pièce. L’attendant.

Ignorant les chapes de violence qui fuyaient des interstices de la porte, Erik ouvrit la porte d’un mouvement de poignet, pénétra dans la pièce en refermant précautionneusement derrière lui. Lorsqu’il se redressa, Charles le cloua sur place de son regard, si méprisant et tempétueux qu’Erik aurait bien pu être un insecte répugnant ou le pire des renégats.

\- Charles… Supplia-t-il, le prénom, difficile dans sa gorge rêche.

\- Comment oses-tu.

Avant qu’il ne puisse réfléchir, l’homme chargea sur lui en deux longues enjambées, prenant son élan pour armer son poing droit et lui envoyer de toutes ses forces dans la mâchoire. Une brusque douleur atteignit Erik à la lèvre et au dos lorsqu’il fut envoyé contre la porte. Il cligna des yeux une seconde, hébété, puis Charles fut de nouveau sur lui. D’un mouvement sec de la main, le télépathe frappa le casque qu’il tenait toujours contre sa poitrine, l’envoyant valdinguer dans la pièce.

\- Comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi avec ton casque ! Persifla-t-il, ses yeux méconnaissables de venin brûlant tandis qu’Erik portait distraitement une main à sa lèvre inférieure pour voir qu’elle avait été fendue et saignait abondamment.

 _Que fais-tu ici._ La voix de Charles le harcela violemment dans son esprit, non plus caresse, mais coups sur ses nerfs, harpies, vengeresses. _Pars._ Il arracha sa cape d’un mouvement, tout ce qui faisait de lui Magnéto, avec haine. Hargne. Colère. Reproche. _Tu m’as abandonné._ Le pela entièrement, écorcha ses défenses, son apparence, ses émotions. _Je t’interdis._ Il voulait le mettre à nu devant son visage froncé de fureur. _Tu as volé mon âme._ Il se rua sur lui, le poussant avec méchanceté pour le faire s’écraser contre la porte derrière lui. Erik fut privé d’air une seconde, attrapa ses poignets.

\- Ne m’abandonne pas de nouveau ! Hurla Charles en se dégageant, sa voix, craquelante d’émotion et de colère, la voix qu’il connaissait, ses yeux brusquement noyés, terribles. Reste et tue-moi en me prenant mon âme tant que ça te chante, Erik, mais je t’interdis, je _t’interdis_  —

Son poing trembla, s’enfonça sans force dans le flanc d’Erik, qui referma ses bras autour du mutant en étouffant tout bruit.

 _Défends-toi !_ Ordonna la voix, difforme d’agressivité, blessant son cerveau, l’obligeant à fermer les yeux.

\- Je _t’interdis_ de m’abandonner de nouveau ! Est-ce que tu m’entends ?

\- Je suis désolé, Charles. Murmura-t-il contre une de ses joues.

 _Tes mots sont létaux. Mon coeur est noir. Noir. NOIR._ Les coups plurent sur lui, sur son abdomen, brouillons, désespérés. Erik tint bon, enlaçant doucement Charles, qui finit par enfin le voir en le regardant. La bouche d’Erik était entrouverte, un filet de sang coulant de son menton, et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient froncés de désir au-dessus du télépathe, si proches, si proche qu’il pouvait voir les infinies nuances des sentiments dans les yeux impossibles de Charles Xavier. Le télépathe tenta de se dégager, pleurant ouvertement à présent, sans bruit, sur un visage hargneux. Les larmes humidifiaient ses joues, magnifiques et directement reliées au coeur d’Erik, mais ses yeux étaient secs de toute émotion, sauvages.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu partir. Assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d’émotion, sincère. Charles, laisse-moi rester.

__\- Tu —_ _

Il se débattit encore contre lui, tâchant de blesser Erik avec ses coudes, frappant les bras qui le tenaient trop doucement sans se défendre, sa respiration chaude et hachée d’efforts directement expirée dans la bouche d’Erik, si bien qu’aucun des deux ne sut comment commença le baiser.

Leurs bouches se joignirent tandis que Charles le soumettait contre le mur avec une force surprenante. Pressé entre la porte et le corps du mutant, Erik poussa un râle de concupiscence malgré lui.

Et le nom du monde changea de nouveau.

 _Où étais-tu_ , sembla demander désespérément l’esprit de Charles en tendant avidement vers lui, _où étais-tu._ Erik resserra sa prise sur le bas de son dos. Leur bouche s’écrasèrent l’une contre l’autre, se caressèrent, violentes, avides, s’ouvrirent, se gouttèrent, épousèrent la forme de l’autre. Leur coeur se frappèrent, anarchiques, glorieux de vivre.

La douceur de ses lèvres furieuses ! Tremblant d’en vouloir plus, il pressa son esprit contre celui de Charles, réclama accès. Le moment où il le pénétra ainsi fut un délice, et Erik dut se détacher une seconde pour gémir de plaisir, rouvrant ses yeux lourds de désir pour voir Charles tout proche, dans ses bras.

\- Je n’ai pas pu te prévenir, Charles, balbutia sa voix grave d’envie, je n’avais aucun moyen.

Mais avant de n’avoir pu répondre, leur bouche s’étaient de nouveau trouvées trop proches et il l’embrassa encore, leurs esprits se mêlant dans un choc tonitruant, amplifiant leur plaisir, sentant celui de l’autre, leur désespoir, le désespoir de Charles, sa douleur de le croire parti, de le savoir sans cesse toujours trop loin de lui.

 _Tu n’es pas seul, Charles._ Dit-il, confusément, mais leurs pensées étaient trop rapides, insensées.

Il était parti en mission seul, sans Azazel pour les prévenir. Il fit ouvrir sa bouche d’une pression, mêla sa langue à la sienne. Au premier contact, Erik fut électrocuté. Grisé. C’était tellement bon. La CIA écoutaient leurs conversations téléphoniques, il n’avait pas pu appeler. Il avait dû porter son casque. Les pensées du télépathe envahirent ses sens, lui firent tourner la tête, tourner la tête : _où étais-tu tout ce temps à le vouloir tu es sauf peur pour toi Erik encore si beau Erik depuis tout ce temps où étais-tu_.

Il n’était plus que vertige. Un vertige d’émotions lancinantes.

Il avait été en apnée jusqu’à leur première rencontre. S’était interdit de vivre jusqu’à ce baiser.

\- Charles.

     Lire son âme  
         En possédant son corps

Vouloir mourir, de peur, de ce bonheur, brûlante lame

\- Encore.

      Trembler de vie.              C’était si douloureux.  
Ne me lâche jamais, Charles. Mon infernal, la déflagration de mon univers.

_Erik. Je suis si heureux._

Il se regardèrent, stellaires.

Il ne voulait pas laisser partir Charles. Voulait le garder contre lui des heures ainsi. Qu’aucun d’eux deux ne rompe le contact. Ses bras étaient refermés autour de son corps ferme. Cage possessive. Un éclair de douleur jaillit de sa lèvre blessée lorsqu’il l’embrassa de nouveau, doucement, doucement. Erik ignora la douleur. Embrasser Charles ne lui parut étonnant de nouveauté à aucun moment. Seule l’abrupte certitude qu’ils auraient toujours dû être ainsi demeura. Que de temps ils avaient perdu.

Que de temps gâché, alors que chaque seconde prenait flamme maintenant par l'action conjointe des mains et de la langue de Charles.

Lorsqu’il émit un râle de délice suave en sentant le corps du télépathe se presser contre le sien, les deux jambes de Charles s'emboîtant autour de sa cuisse, _s’appuyant_ , lui faisant sentir… Erik se détacha avec un gémissement rauque, fronçant ses traits tués d’envie. La bouche pleine de sang de Charles avait la même couleur que tous les jours, mais jamais, jamais il n’avait vu dans ses yeux cette lueur folle et urgente, impérieuse. Indéniablement mâle dans sa détermination. Il avait pensé jamais ne la voir dirigée sur lui. Les yeux bleus de Charles étaient assombris de désir, son visage, sérieux, terriblement, et ses mains, ses mains s’empressèrent en Erik voyant alangui de désir de sauter à la ceinture du mutant, qu’il défit d’un geste.

Le coeur d’Erik bondit, battit la chamade. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de Charles aussitôt. Celui-ci leva le visage vers lui, surpris. La poitrine d’Erik se soulevait trop rapidement pour passer pour normale.

\- Pas maintenant, Charles. Haleta-t-il, suicidant son corps qui protestait et voulait,  _voulait_ terriblement le télépathe et ce qu’il proposait — mais il se sentait particulièrement mal à l’aise à l’idée de faire ça tout de suite, comme _ça_. Quand… il fera nuit, expliqua-t-il.

Quand Charles cligna des yeux, confus, Erik en profita pour réduire la distance les séparant et tenta de le distraire en l’embrassant. Mais deux doigts vinrent bientôt se poser sur une de ses tempes, inquiets. Erik se saisit d’eux également.

\- Non, Charles, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres, pas cette fois.

\- D’accord, répondit celui-ci après avoir cherché son regard, comme tu veux, Erik.

Un petit sourire en coin alluma ses yeux séducteurs, mais sa voix continua, penaude :

\- Je te prie de m’excuser, je me laisse un peu emporter.

\- Ne t’excuse pas. Ordonna Erik en lui volant un baiser qui se prolongea — Dieu, comme il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Tu n’as pas idée à quel point… Je veux juste faire ça bien, Charles, maintenant que je t'ai. Et la nuit.

Il soutint le regard que lui lança le télépathe, tenta de fermer un visage qui apparaissait bien trop transparent à cet instant. Ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion d’en reparler. Le relief des camps zébrant le corps d’Erik battait d’appréhension et d’horreur sous ses vêtements. Les cicatrices étaient le corps de ses souvenirs, de ce qu’il était. Mais les exposer à Charles, voir sa pitié à l’instant où Erik serait le plus désarmé… Les quelques femmes qui avaient traversé ses nuits avaient poussé des exclamations qu’il avait ignoré autant qu’elles. L'admiration de Charles lui était essentielle. 

Les mains du télépathe glissèrent de son torse à sa taille, l’encerclèrent à son tour, et il sourit, cet accent de flirt dans son air :

\- Eh bien, ma chambre te sera ouverte cette _nuit_ , mon ami.

Puis, lorsque les yeux d’Erik étincelèrent:

\- Pouvons-nous tout de même continuer ?

En guise de réponse, Erik commença à fondre sur lui. Un soudainement proche petit _pop_ aigu amputa son intention.

\- Azaz… Commença-t-il d’un feulement menaçant, trop frustré pour être embarrassé de se faire surprendre dans cette situation.

Le nourrisson de Raven finit sa chute de dix centimètres en atterrissant sur le tapis, sous le clignement de cils répétés d’un Erik consterné.

\- J’en déduis que tu n’as pas demandé à quoi servaient les matelas… Devina Charles, ne réussissant pas à se défaire du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en une moue chapardeuse.

\- Kurt ? _Kurt ?_ Pour l’amour du ciel, cet enfant va me tuer ! Va donc chercher ton fils, toi !

Avec un soupir résigné, Erik lâcha à contre-coeur son emprise précieuse et laissa tomber ses bras à ses côtés. Se forçant à l’aide de moult inspirations à se calmer, il recula à une distance respectable quelques secondes avant qu’Azazel n’apparaisse dans la pièce. Le téléporteur ignora sans d’ailleurs le comprendre le regard assassin que lui décocha l’Allemand.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « À la lisière de la forêt, joggant l’un à côté de l’autre. Leur respiration égale mais courte. Le soleil, le Manoir, puis plus loin. Les jeux alors, comme des enfants : Erik esquivant ses croche-pieds pendant la course ; Charles l’avait alors chargé dans l’estomac. Ses bras autour de lui en tombant pour le protéger. Ils avaient roulés au sol. Le télépathe avait fini sur lui. Erik souriait. »

 

**XXXI**

 

\- Tu as l’air d’une humeur…

Elle hésita sur le terme à employer, suspicieuse.

\- Excellente ? Proposa Erik sans lever les yeux de son journal dont il tourna une page en prenant une autre gorgée de café.

\- Tu as mis de la confiture sur tes tartines. Accusa-t-elle.

\- Je n’avais pas réalisé que c’était un crime.

Sans argumentation fondée, elle fut réduite à l’observation méfiante. Mais Erik continua de se taire, ne divisant son attention que pour Gabriel qui était assis sur l’une de ses cuisses, et pour qui il reposa bientôt sa tasse de café dans l'optique de l'amener à lui et le calmer. Il posa ensuite distraitement ses lèvres contre le crâne de son fils adoptif, battant l’air de son talon afin de le distraire.

\- Tu as empoisonné la nourriture, n’est-ce pas ?

Erik ne démentit pas.

La veille au soir avait été difficile pour les trois membres de la Confrérie revenus de leur croisade : la fatigue, combinée à l’épuisement résultant de l’aveu du peu d’avancées concrètes, s’étaient rapidement faits sentir. Raven devait encore infiltrer la CIA afin de vérifier auprès des généraux ce qu’il ressortait du Plan Extinction, et bien sûr, Erik devait coordonner l’attaque en récoltant plus d’informations sur leurs défenses. Ils avaient tous senti la déception de Charles en étant revenus sans Dayane et Hank, mais l’esprit combattifd du télépathe les avait rapidement requinqués d’espoir ou de détermination.

Tout de même, exténuée et inquiète qu'elle avait été, Raven lui avait demandé si pour ce soir Charles ne pourrait pas dormir avec elle afin de veiller sur Kurt. Il avait accepté sans hésiter, s’emparant de son neveu et montant les escaliers, s’arrêtant juste quelques secondes derrière elle, à côté du fauteuil dans lequel Erik avait été assis.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ami. Avait-il souhaité, la paume de sa main venant s'enrouler sur son épaule.

\- Bonne nuit, Charles. Avait-il répondu. À demain.

De loin, Raven avait cru déceler un mouvement dans l’ombre du visage d’Erik, subtil, comme demandant confirmation en se tournant davantage vers le télépathe. Devant la supposée incertitude, son frère avait souri, retournant les paroles sereinement. Cela n’avait pas vraiment de sens, et elle avait tout oublié bien avant de s’effondrer sur son lit.

\- Alors, ça s’est bien passé avec Charles, hier ? Tenta-t-elle, persuadée que quelque chose s’était produit pour qu’Erik soit comme _ça_.

Nom d’une alouette, il faisait griller des pancakes et des œufs avec ses pouvoirs derrière lui.

\- Oui. Fut la réponse laconique, davantage préoccupée par l’enfant qu’il posait à terre. Je lui ai présenté mes excuses pour ne pas l’avoir prévenu.

\- Je suis positivement sûre que tu n’avais pas ce bleu sur la mâchoire en rentrant hier soir. Insista-t-elle.

\- Tu m’as mal regardé. Dois-je en être vexé, vu nos antécédents ?

Raven plissa ses yeux jaunes. Lorsqu’elle entendit des pas dévaler les escaliers, elle n’eut pas le réflexe immédiat de les changer en bleu, ni de revêtir son apparence humaine — jusqu’au dernier moment, elle crut que Sean ou Alex descendait. Mais Charles apparut, poussant un soupir décidé dont l'entrain l'interpella. Elle fut récompensée par un baiser sur sa joue pêche.

\- Un survêtement, Charles ? Remarqua-t-elle, sceptique, mais il s’était déjà élancé vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

La façon dont Erik avait nonchalamment posé son journal en le voyant arriver avait tout autant retenue son attention. Les deux hommes avaient échangé un regard, bref, et le sourire de Charles s’était agrandi, étrangement saoul, révélant toutes ses dents, avant d’être dissimulé par sa fouille des placards. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que _leur_ arrivait-il ?

\- Qu’est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? Questionna-t-elle, tournant le plus méchant de ses deux plissements de yeux vers Erik.

Mais ce dernier l’ignora au profit de Charles qui se tendait pour essayer d’attraper quelque chose sur la dernière étagère. Erik se leva en contournant la table d’un mouvement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à attraper ? Demanda-t-il alors, d’une voix étrangement domestique.

\- Oh ! La boîte d’herbes, celle contenant de la lavande.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Raven s’étouffa avec la mie de son pain en voyant le corps d’Erik s’enrouler par-dessus celui de Charles derrière lui pour s’approcher de l’étagère en levant le bras. Plus grand que le télépathe, il se saisit de la boîte en question — du plastique, raisonna-t-elle, et Charles n’avait plus la maîtrise complète de sa télékinésie — et la lui donna. Ils se regardèrent un instant au sourire de son frère. Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Comme ces conversations télépathiques étaient ennuyeuses quand on n’était pas inclus.

\- Merci, Erik. Dit cependant Charles à voix haute.

Le concerné hocha la tête et _…_ avant que le silence ne puisse trop se prolonger, Charles s'enquit :

\- Je vois que tu te prépares ton propre petit-déjeuner. Je comprends, j'ai essayé, mais _…_  Ce n'était sûrement pas très appétissant.Eh bien, Raven se fera une _joie_ de te parler de mes médiocres talents.

\- Tu m'as préparé un petit-déjeuner casher ? Lâcha Erik, surpris.

Autre chose que de la surprise réchauffa sa voix lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le plat à côté d'eux avait été préparé pour lui. Charles sourit, comme l'on sourit à un enfant qui fait une faute, mais aucun d'eux n'élabora et Erik s'empara de l'assiette pour la poser à table. Il regagna sa place, tandis que le télépathe attrapait une bouteille d’eau au vol et mettait quelques brins de lavande à l’intérieur, ne s’arrêtant que pour embrasser de nouveau Raven, puis Kurt dans son landau.

\- Erik. Salua-t-il alors en se relevant.

\- Charles.

\- Je vais courir ! Prévint-il en se retournant vers eux sans daigner ralentir son marathon.

 _Courir_. Cela faisait bien un an que Charles n’avait pas couru. Les dernières fois avaient été pour entraîner Hank. Abasourdie, Raven le regarda s’élancer vers la porte d’entrée, la bouche ouverte en une accusation toute prête envers Erik. En guise de protection, ce dernier brandit son journal déplié.

Ses mots furent coupés par son frère, qui réapparut sur le pas de la porte, visiblement essoufflé d’enthousiasme :

\- Si tu veux te joindre à moi, Erik.

Elle ne cligna des yeux qu’une seconde. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, Erik avait disparu dans un brusque raclement de chaise.

En soupirant, Raven se pencha sur le berceau de son fils.

\- « Oncle Erik ». Lui apprit-elle en articulant exagérément. « _On-cle E-rik_ ». Retiens vite ces mots, tu risques d’en avoir besoin.

 

**XXXII**

 

        La tiédeur des feuilles d'automne   
                                                          crayonne  
         Une douce couleur de bonheur  
                                               sans aigreur. 

 

                                                                         Erik, _oh, Erik_ _._

Charles. 

 

   Une gerbe d'aube inonde ce corps engourdi d'ecchymoses  
    Hivernales. Ses lèvres chaudes fondent dans une suppliante crevasse,   
            D'un serment charnel, brûlant de menaces.  
Il parle en ondes éternelles baisant les falaises de ma sclérose. 

          Puis, rassurant de soupirs cet amour cannibal,   
   Il se fait l'émondeur  
        Des solitudes à la pire froideur  
Et cueille des bontés dans le mal.

 

**XXXIII**

 

Cette même matinée, le nouvellement promu aide du Directeur McCone, le sergent et agent Chris Everdeen, âgé de vingt-six ans et fraîchement victorieux de ses tests l’habilitant à entrer dans les hautes sphères secrètes de la CIA, mourut. Avant de partir, il avait embrassé sa compagne qui, adorablement grognonne, ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait alors pensé avec affection qu’il lui ferait sa demande dans quatre jours ; il l'emmènerait au lac où ils s’étaient rencontrés et où ils avaient, plus tard, imprudemment conçus leur fille à naître. Il l’avait d’ailleurs caché à son père à la CIA afin que sa carrière ne soit pas entravée par la famille qu’ils étaient sur le point de fonder. Il pensait lui annoncer en même temps que le mariage.

Chris Everdeen se tenait debout derrière le directeur, bras croisés dans le dos et jambes légèrement écartées. Il était encouragé à apprendre des réunions auxquelles il participait. Ne comptait pas s’en priver. Le Plan Extinction était le première dossier qu’on lui avait confié une fois habilité aux hauts secrets d’Etats. Le fiasco de la Division Mutante l’année passée était connu de tous les services (même si les civils n’en n’avaient pas eu vent) mais le _problème mutant_ était bien plus critique. Il avait été rendu manifeste par l’attaque en plein New-York des terroristes dits _Parvenus_ , et cela méritait d’être pris en main avec la plus grande discrétion. D’où ce nécessaire pacte avec le diable. Car il existait plus précisément un _problème Magnéto_ , et personne ne savait exactement comment vaincre sa petite armée à moins de bombarder l’endroit, un manoir près de la ville — à supposer que Magnéto ne sente pas arriver l’arme et la leur retourne comme une balle de tennis.

Si le plan était de trahir les mutants avec qui ils travaillaient, le Sergent Everdeen l’ignorait. À vrai dire, personne d’autre que le Directeur McCone lui-même ne connaissait le plan dans son intégralité, ce dernier ayant pris pour habitude ces derniers mois de porter jour comme nuit un casque jugé imperméable aux intrusions télépathiques. La rumeur disait que sa femme l’avait quittée, le croyant fou.

Emma Frost jeta un œil mauvais à l’objet en entrant dans la pièce, ouvrit la porte d’une main, et la laissa ouverte. Everdeen était loin de se douter que l’agacement de la mutante venait de son dégoût pour le manque d'esthétisme du casque. Ce que ces stupides engins bloquaient, c’était surtout sa libido.

\- Madame Frost. Salua le Directeur, sans se lever.

\- Je vois que le titre de _reine_ ne vous vient pas facilement à la bouche, Peter.

\- Vous avez demandé une audience rassemblant les plus hautes personnalités de la CIA, continua l’homme sans se laisser perturber, nous sommes ici rassemblés. Que souhaitez-vous ? Est-ce à propos d’Erik Lehnsherr ?

\- Magnéto ignore que nous sommes toujours en contact étroit. Réfuta-t-elle. Il pense que vous détenez l’arme et l’enfant, et nous préparons ensemble une petite attaque de convenance.

\- Eh bien, techniquement… Laissa traîner le Ministre du renseignement général.

\- Techniquement vous avez la mainmise sur notre arme, c’est un fait. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire dans sa direction, qu’elle étendit à l’assemblée. Je ne vois pas Monsieur William Stryker. Avec son fils ?

\- En vacances. Répondit le Général Front.

\- Quel dommage.

Quelques secondes passèrent, la télépathe souriant d’un sourire d’hôtesse de l’air, parfait, parfaitement déstabilisant. Il hérissa les poils de la nuque de Chris Everdeen. Les doigts du directeur se mirent à pianoter d’impatience sur sa table.

\- Vous ne comptez pas nous dire ce que vous voulez ?

\- J’attendais juste, chéri.

\- Vous attendiez _quoi ?_

\- Que tout le monde soit bien placé. Désolée de vous tuer de si bonne heure, mais j’ai une journée chargée.

Surgissant à travers la porte ouverte, des mutants prirent soudainement d'assaut la pièce pour bondir tout autour d’eux. Les hommes sursautèrent avec une exclamation outragée. N’eurent le temps d’esquisser aucun geste : ils étaient tout à coup incapables de bouger. Seul le directeur portant son casque se leva de sa chaise, balbutiant de fureur. Mais Chris Everdeen ne put que regarder la jeune femme aux yeux charbonneux devant lui, sa longue chevelure brune et soyeuse et les immenses ailes qui papillonnaient derrière elle en un arc-en-ciel inhumain et terrifiant. Il se dit stupidement qu’elle était très belle, et s’en voulut de mourir égorgé sur cette pensée.

 

**XXXIV**

 

Charles apprit la nouvelle de ses propres yeux quelques heures plus tard, devant les bâtiments de la CIA. Sa première pensée fut de le dissimuler lui et Raven à la vue des passants et des autorités sur place, mais, au final, il laissa simplement s’éluder l’illusion de l’agent qu’il avait été censé incarner aujourd’hui pour infiltrer les services d’Etat. Il n’en n’avait plus besoin.

Emma Frost se trouvait maintenant à la tête de l’organisation.

Il le… sentait. Sa télépathie moins élégante que barbare empestait les lieux. Tout criait Frost, de la façon dont les esprits affolés des agents les plus hauts-gradés transmettaient la figure d’une femme blonde en fuyant de la ville, à l’aspect intact de certains cadavres que les infirmiers chargeaient dans les ambulances et qui ne les laissait pas soupçonner que, sous le coeur battant, l’esprit avait bel et bien à jamais cédé.

 _Tant de morts_ , s’émut Charles, le coeur serré. Et pour quoi ? Quelle machination avait-elle mis en place ? _Faites qu’Erik n’ait rien à voir là-dedans_ , pria-t-il, pris de nausée à l’idée qu’il ait pu lui mentir la veille. Il dut se forcer à laisser Raven le reconduire chez eux.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire, Charles. Viens, viens avant qu’ils nous tombent dessus ou sur le Manoir. Tu dois être avec Erik, il n’y a qu’avec vous deux ensemble que nous pourrons tous nous en sortir.

Comme elle avait raison. Combien ils regretteraient par la suite de ne pas l’avoir écoutée.

Quelle étrange sensation que celle de voir approuvée une association de lui et Erik sur un sujet. Jamais personnellement Charles n’avait douté des capacités d’Erik. Sa confiance en la protection qu’il pouvait leur apporter, sa confiance en leur mutuelle coopération pour protéger les enfants, était ainsi tant infaillible qu’incontestée.

Tous au Manoir s’en remirent au jugement d’Erik quant aux événements — Erik, l’homme d’action — mais tout au long de la soirée, celui-ci se tint debout à côté de Charles, mains sur les hanches, tournant la tête dans sa direction pour en déférer à son avis. « _Qu’en penses-tu, Charles ? »_ pouvait-on souvent entendre, et alors le Professeur revenait à la vie, effaçant la concentration marquant ses traits pour s’adresser à eux tous. Erik hochait souvent la tête, une fois, brièvement, et le laissait continuer.

\- Emma est loin d’être aussi futile qu’elle veut bien nous le faire penser, croyez-moi. Expliqua Erik, à présent assis sur un des fauteuils du salon, penché vers eux, vers Charles, son principal interlocuteur.

Celui-ci s’évertuait pourtant précisément à ne pas imaginer dans quelles circonstances Erik avait si bien connu Emma Frost. Il continua :

\- Ne vous y trompez pas : elle a pris le contrôle de la CIA, ou du moins des secteurs qui l’intéressent. Elle ne possède pas la force armée des Etats-Unis, et je pense qu’elle n’a que faire des renseignements américains même si elle pourrait manipuler les agents s’en chargeant, mais elle a à présent les mains libres pour l’arme fabriquée à partir de Cérébro, ce qui est tout au moins égal à l’armée, vu qu'elle pourrait la décimer. La situation est explosive. Les humains ne se laisseront pas faire.

\- Elle dispose de plus de ressources, c’est vrai, Erik, mais également d’une place plus sûre au sein de l’échiquier des Damnés, ce qui est le seul moyen que nous aurions eu de la déstabiliser. Ce raid lui aura rapporté des points suffisants pour ne plus s’inquiéter pendant un moment de se faire détrôner, si j'ai bien compris la façon dont fonctionne le Club. Je pense qu’elle a joué son plus gros coup aujourd’hui, ce qui devrait, ou non, nous rassurer. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à éliminer ses adversaires grâce à Dayane.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle aurait marché avec vous toute la semaine pour faire un coup comme ça juste après sans vous le dire. Remarqua Alex. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle l’a jouée solo ?

\- Une opportunité imprévue ? Proposa le télépathe, analysant la réaction d’Erik. Tu penses qu’elle joue sur les deux tableaux.

\- Tu as essayé de me prévenir, Charles.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent. Un petit pincement lumineux écorcha sa poitrine. Les regards qu’ils échangeaient étaient si différents à présent. Ils les absorbaient, effaçaient le monde autour, maintenaient un lien entre eux deux seuls, jusqu’à ce que ne reste que l’excitation de leur relation. Voyant Erik en position sociale, austère, concentré et respecté, Charles ne pouvait s’empêcher de le visualiser le matin même, lorsqu’il avait souri sous lui, décoiffé dans l’herbe, content d’être simplement amoureux. Il offrit un petit sourire de paix à la bonne foi que son ami montrait.

\- J’étais loin de penser que ce serait une des conséquences. J’avais davantage pensé qu’elle t’enverrait contre la CIA. Or, elle ne t’a pas utilisé le moins du monde, et j’avoue que c’est ce que j’ai du mal à comprendre.

À la lisière de la forêt, joggant l’un à côté de l’autre. Leur respiration égale mais courte. Le soleil, le Manoir, puis plus loin. Les jeux alors, comme des enfants : Erik esquivant ses croche-pieds pendant la course ; Charles l’avait alors chargé dans l’estomac. Ses bras autour de lui en tombant pour le protéger. Ils avaient roulés au sol. Le télépathe avait fini sur lui. Erik souriait.

\- Je pense que je devais être son plan B. Répondit-il, le regard pénétrant. Mais cela supposerait que son but était de démanteler la CIA tandis que nous aurions récupéré Dayane et Hank, quand en réalité elle avait certainement simplement l’intention de me trahir une fois à l’intérieur pour s’approprier l’arme. Je pense qu'elle a fait tout ça pour déstabiliser les deux camps et profiter du chaos pour régner. Elle voulait juste le Cérébro.

Le sourire, alors, s’était progressivement éteint au profit du brasier des yeux qui l’avaient détaillé, progressivement s’approchant pour embrasser Charles avec hésitation, ses coudes s’enfonçant dans l’herbe verte en remontant jusqu’à lui.

\- Mais nous ne faisons que spéculer, Charles, ne l’oublie pas. Pour moi, l’attaque sur la CIA ne change rien : Dayane et Hank sont détenus dans ce bunker avec des forces qu’elle n’a peut-être pas soumises, et aussi loin qu’hier, elle et moi étions alliés.

\- Tu te rends compte qu’elle ne te rendra jamais Dayane de son plein gré ?

\- Peut-être que non, en effet. Je dois essayer. Elle n’a jamais parlé d’utiliser l’arme pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle me laisserait en prendre le contrôle.

\- Tu  _utiliserais Dayane ?_

Un soupir.

 _« Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing. »_  Avait dit Charles, son visage de peine peint en effleurant la peau violacée par sa faute. Erik avait été terriblement violenté dans son enfance. Sa vie n’avait été qu’agression, et voilà qu’à présent il portait une marque de lui aussi. «  _La raison n’excusera jamais la violence du procédé, mais j’étais furieux de croire que tu étais parti. »_  « _J_ _e le referais sans hésiter vu ce qui a suivi. »_ avait répondu Erik, une partie de son sourire orgueilleux niché dans la main qu’il venait d’embrasser tendrement. Puis il s’était fermement saisi de son poignet et avait basculé leur position.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Charles ?

\- Je pense que quelque chose est en train de nous échapper. Et je n’approuve pas ta façon de procéder : admettons qu’elle nous rende les enfants. Que feras-tu ?

\- Tu penses que je m’allierai à elle.

\- J’ai peur que tu t’en fasses une amie en te positionnant _contre_ la CIA.

\- Je _suis_ contre le gouvernement, Charles.

\- Et Emma qui est mutante, Erik, va-t-elle recevoir ton pardon alors qu’elle a enlevé Dayane ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je compte tuer Emma tout autant que Shinobi Shaw.

\- En es-tu certain ?

Erik sur lui. L’air frais de l’automne autour d’eux, bruissant les feuilles. L’une d’entre elle était tombée à côté du visage de Charles. L’Allemand l'observait avec douleur, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement entrouverte. «  _Charles. »_  Avait-il dit, et cela aurait pu être de l’amour s’il n’y avait pas autant de souffrance dans sa poitrine rouillée. Lorsque la main du concerné était passée sous son sweater gris, caressant son dos, Erik avait brusquement fermé les yeux, fronçant les sourcils en unissant leur front. «  _Est-ce que ça va ? Veux-tu que j’arrête ? » «_ _Surtout pas. »_  La demande l’avait forcé à déglutir. Erik avait rouvert deux globes de lave d’argent sur lui. _Ce soir_ , avait proposé l’un d’entre eux, embrasant l’autre.

 _Tu es distrait, Charles._ Remarqua Erik avec un certain amusement.

Un gloussement dissipé échappa d’entre ses lèvres. _Mes excuses._

\- Bien sûr que j’en suis sûr, répéta Erik avec nonchalance, ne laissant aucune émotion s’esquisser sur son visage impénétrable lorsqu’il s’adossa au fauteuil, une cheville posée sur le genou de l’autre jambe, ses longues mains reposant sur les appuis — quel monstre d'élégance Erik faisait. Je pense juste qu’Emma était la moins terrible des trois alliances pour récupérer les nôtres. Mais les deux factions des Parvenus comme la CIA se dressent à présent contre nous. Je parlerai à Emma.

\- Et si c’est un échec, entreprit alors de résumer Sean en balayant l’assemblée d’un regard avec excitation, il faudra alors compter sur les X-Men.

\- Je ne pas mettre d’uniforme jaune et bleu, prévint Azazel.

\- Tu mettras ce que l’on te dira de mettre. Assura Raven sans hausser la voix, provoquant un regard mauvais du mutant, qu’elle ignora.

\- Qui assurerait la protection des garçons ?

\- Nous n’en sommes pas là, Alex, rassura Charles, s’arrachant au regard brûlant d’Erik et à l’échange télépathique qui venait d’accélérer sa respiration.

Il leur sourit à tous, puis se leva en s’époussetant d’un mouvement. L’attente, ponctuée de l’impatience du corps en face du sien, devenait insupportable. Il n’avait presque aucune honte à écourter la soirée.

\- Je vais me coucher, continua-t-il, s’espérant discret, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Professeur.

 _…Charles…?_ Demandèrent les émotions provenant d’Erik. Sans un mot. Appel, retenu.

Charles les enveloppa d’acquiescement, et sentit derrière lui le contentement se répandre dans le corps qui se repositionna dans le fauteuil, détendu mais le coeur brillant.


End file.
